


I’ll Follow You into the Rain

by RoEstel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, flatmate relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 72,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 现代AU，大家的年龄段为early-30s，工作后由于各种机缘巧合相识成为朋友的设定。安灼拉、公白飞地方检察官助理，格朗泰尔时政评论员兼业余画家，古费拉克律所初级合伙人，其他ABC也都有群像出境。我对法律系统的了解主要是对于英美的，如有不符合法国背景的地方还求谅解并指正。最初灵感来源于音乐剧Company伙伴们的性转版，后续灵感有来源于现实案件和美剧Suits，唐娜是Suits里的唐娜（的同人）；文题来源于I’ll Follow You into the Dark
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire & Jean Prouvaire, Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Kudos: 10





	1. 00-01.

00.

“你是认真的吗，飞儿，我父母甚至都不会催我这个！”

“你的父母不催你结婚是因为你以‘不再做激进分子’为条件让他们不再置喙你的任何人生选择，你知道的。”

安灼拉长长地叹了一口气，公白飞捏了一下他的肩膀：

“我要引用一下热安：‘安灼拉只是还没遇到对于他来说对的那个人。’——你不仅还没遇到对于你来说对的那个人，你甚至无心去找那个人。”

“而我为什么要费心去找？你又不同意‘不结婚的人就是不完整的’那一套。”

这下轮到公白飞叹气了，但他的叹息是那种耐心的老师在为总是无法理解一道题目的学生一再解释的时候会有的那种，安灼拉不能说自己多喜欢这种感觉。

“我相信你也注意到了，安灼拉，我们惯例的周日聚会越来越难一次聚齐所有人，对于你来说一年年的变化可能只是你经手的案件总数稳定增长，但对于你的朋友们来说，一年年顺其自然的结婚生子令他们……”公白飞皱了一下眉头，很明显犹豫了一下，“令我们，不再像以前那样能时常关注你的状况。

“而这导致的后果好像就是我们现在正在病房里，你无法反驳这点。”

安灼拉在带着消毒水气味的床上下意识地挪动了一下，公白飞从来不会说出易于被反驳的结论，他自己也清楚公白飞说的有道理，但是……

“所以你是在说，我应该为了防止我不再过劳昏迷而结个婚？”

01.

“我可不觉得这对于我们的阿波罗是个好主意。”

另一个声音伴随着两个街区外的热狗摊的气味传进病房，从来者手背上一片半干的颜料可以看出这个业余画家很明显是从自己的画室被紧急叫过来的。

格朗泰尔维持着一个别扭的姿势关上门，带着邀功的神情走近病床：“我不得不把它们藏在大衣里面带进来，前台的那位护士绝对闻到了什么但谢天谢地她没有发现是我……别用那种眼神看着我安灼拉，如果你想继续吃病号餐的话我可以把你那份也吃掉。”

公白飞轻笑了一声，接过格朗泰尔手里包装纸已经在渗油的热狗，递给了安灼拉。后者难以置信地看看正冒着热气的食物，又看看已经打开包装吃起来的始作俑者，最后看向笑容带着点狡猾的公白飞，认命地接过了热狗。

“这才推嘛，阿波罗，就算若李在这唔我相信他也吴会反对的……”格朗泰尔咽下一大口德式香肠，终于能口齿清楚地说出下半句话，“说到这个，若李怎么不在？”

“他在跟一个大手术，”公白飞拿起纸袋里最后一只热狗，用餐巾纸垫在渗油的包装纸外面也加入了加餐行列，“半夜查房的时候应该会来一下。”

“你的意思是我今晚还得在这里？”安灼拉的眉头皱了起来，“飞儿，我很感激你帮我解决了今天那个撞人逃逸司机的取证，但明天上午对方律师约了与我见面，紧接着还有那个跨国领养的……”

格朗泰尔和公白飞一起看向安灼拉，他们的眼神让安灼拉的理直气壮萎了三分，但拜托，公白飞也许有立场指责他，但酗酒的格朗泰尔绝对没有立场。安灼拉清了一下嗓子，继续开口：“我已经在这里躺了一天了，我也跟医生谈过了，我很清楚我可以出院。”

“怎么，如果我们强迫你留在这里过夜你会让地方检察官起诉我吗？”格朗泰尔非常欠揍地耸了一下肩，“别以为我们不知道放你出院的后果会是什么，大家都知道你最喜欢的就是成箱地把案子带回家处理。我们先不谈从此之后我们怎样才能防止你一天工作二十七个小时——我还是觉得催婚太残忍了——首先你今晚别想碰到文件夹的边儿。”

说罢他看向床对面的公白飞：“当我说觉得‘催安灼拉婚残忍’的时候，我是说对于那个要与安灼拉结婚的人来说太残忍。”

公白飞差点笑呛到，而被谈论的对象则一点都不觉得这好笑。

如果是在庭上，地方检察官最骄傲的助理可以用他此时的神态和眼神令被告丢盔弃甲，只可惜现在是在病房里而且安灼拉面对着的是格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔从最一开始就不怕安灼拉的这种锐利的眼神——Well，如果他怕的话，他就不会在八年前早上的那班地铁里与安灼拉开始辩论，而是在下一站地铁门打开的时候落荒而逃。

面对安灼拉的眼神其实很简单，只要你的的确确坚信你的立场，他就无法让你心虚。可惜这年头人们所说的甚少是他们真的所想的，更不用说坐在被告席上的那些人了。

“你们到底想干什么，违背本人意愿注册约会网站是不合法的。”安灼拉的表情又阴沉了几分，看向公白飞，“我打赌古费拉克肯定能干出这种事情。”

“上帝啊，安灼拉，”公白飞忍不住摇了摇头，“你知道你可以不用这么把我的建议理解为字面含义吧？我只是在说你需要有人关心你，帮助你留意你的生活——在你的朋友们逐渐无法为你这么做的当下。”

格朗泰尔拍着床脚含混不清地嘟哝着“Hear Hear”，对此安灼拉翻了个白眼：“你才是那个生活最不规律的人，R，在我需要那么一个‘保姆’之前，为什么你没有被催婚。”

“我刚说了不要只解读字面含义而曲解我的……”

“因为，我是因为享受生活而晚上三点还不睡觉，而你是因为工作。喝酒到凌晨与喝咖啡到凌晨是有很大的区别的。”被针对了的酒鬼不徐不疾地反驳，说罢拿出了外套内袋里的小酒壶，对着病床上的安灼拉举杯示意之后颇为享受地喝了一口。

公白飞低低地笑了，他转身从自己的公文包里拿出几份文件拍到安灼拉的胸前，混杂着无奈和威胁地说：“我知道你不会轻易妥协，但这里是你明天几个面谈相关的文件，我从巴阿雷那里拿来的。拿着它们，然后打消明早之前离开这张床的念头。”

安灼拉翻看了一下只够他三个小时工作量的文件，又抬眼看了看保持着微笑但笑容里透露着“你敢再说一个不字我就把你锁在病床上”的公白飞，最后以沉默作为妥协。

“也许保姆是个好主意。”

“闭嘴，格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉以为公白飞那天只是半认真半开玩笑地“催婚”来着，但在周日的聚会上他发现自己错了。

婚姻生活幸福美满的马吕斯难得地带着他的妻子科赛特一起出现在了柯林斯并（安灼拉觉得自己有充分的理由怀疑他们是有意的，公白飞提前跟他们串通好了的那种）聊起了他们在生活中对彼此的照顾是多么不可或缺。

更不用说再加上古费拉克在一旁絮叨着公白飞是如何保证他的一日三餐以及健身房打卡，若李与米西什塔在边上的沙发上黏糊（博须埃没能来，他们家的水管出了点问题——若李、米西什塔还有博须埃的家）。安灼拉一时间竟忍不住觉得全场最可亲可爱的可能是一直单身（却从来没人催婚他？）的格朗泰尔。

于是安灼拉不由分说地拜托了絮絮叨叨的古费拉克——相信他，古费拉克绝对是靠他这张嘴当上初级合伙人的——坐到了格朗泰尔身边：

“What about you? You don't have any needs?*”

正在一边喝波西米亚苦艾酒一边看起来非常闲来无事地刷手机的格朗泰尔抬起头，微微眯起眼睛，像是无法相信刚刚安灼拉所说的，但他在盯着对方五秒之后还是歪着头接下了下一句：“No. I'm Jesus.* 而我更无法相信你竟然看过27 Dresses并且你正在引用它。”

“你难道不记得以前我们每个月都会有的电影之夜一到热安选电影的时候就会充斥着那些上了年头的爱情喜剧了吗？”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“我以为那些时候你都偷偷躲在沙发后面看你的案宗。”

“How refreshing! A man who doesn't believe in marriage.*”

“你充分表达了你的意思了，”格朗泰尔举起双手作投降状，“你也充分展现了你过人的记忆力了，但我要说那句话应该是我的台词因为你才是那个被‘催婚’的人。”

“你也要来这套？”安灼拉忍不住用手遮住自己的眼睛，“我溜到你这边来就是为了摆脱那边……”他用下巴示意了一下正相谈甚欢的科赛特与米西什塔，还有坐在边上一脸沉醉的马吕斯，“而你还要跟我提这个？”

格朗泰尔做了个鬼脸，他浅蓝色的眼睛被柯林斯的灯光染成了更深的颜色，但这一点都不影响那双眼睛里透露出促狭又或者是关心：“当我说我觉得与你结婚的人很惨，我是认真的，但对于你需要关心你自己的身体这件事，我更加认真。

“安灼拉，虽然我跟你的工作领域不同，但我也知道你是近十几年来巴黎乃至全法最成功的地检官助理，你甚至比你的上司更令被告们闻风丧胆，令法院前Lady Justice手持的利剑更为锋利天平更为精准。你是阿波罗，你是不会被丘比特射中的阿波罗，我没记错的话你并不喜欢我认真地这么喊你，因为你觉得你只是人类，那我现在就赞同你一回：你是个人类，你需要合理的工作量和休息。

“换句话说，你需要合理的咖啡因，和合理的酒精。”说罢，格朗泰尔自顾自喝了一口。

安灼拉注视着格朗泰尔，注视着他喝下那口苦艾酒，当他打算回应的时候，格朗泰尔慢悠悠地抬起空着的那只手截住了安灼拉还未说出口的话：

“我还没说完呢，我可太了解你接下来想说什么了，随便抓一个现在在场的人都知道你接下来会说什么，因为类似的对话似乎在过去的一二三四五六七年里重复过七六五四三二一遍了，我相信你过人的记忆力肯定也是这么告诉你的。那这也可以解释为什么在你这次终于沦落到在医院里醒来之后，公白飞换了一种说法，因为你实在是像个无论家庭教师怎么告诉你这道题应该选A却总是固执着说自己要选C的小学生你知道吗。

“对于无法理解别人的意思的小学生，唯一的办法就是拿起他们的作业本帮他们把A改成C以阻止他们不及格……哦不，现在我们讨论的不是你是否及格的问题，而是你的性命！”

安灼拉知道格朗泰尔巧舌如簧，这是当然的，如果格朗泰尔不是如此会遣词用句的话，他也不会是一个工作如此自由自在的时政评论员了，有趣的是，作为以一个时政评论员，格朗泰尔并不真的多关心时政。格朗泰尔在作时政评论的时候很难有什么感情波动，他大部分时间都是以漫不经心作为开头，漫不经心作为结尾，不像现在。

终于说完之后，格朗泰尔一口喝干了杯中剩下的酒，尖锐地吸了口气，安灼拉说不好他是被酒精刺激到了还是在变相地叹息。他拿着空玻璃杯站起身，一手拍在安灼拉的肩膀上：“可持续发展——这玩意我相信现在小学都在教了——过劳死了你可就再也没法把坏人关起来了。而我，会在你的葬礼上耍酒疯的，你可不想那样，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *：对白均出自27 Dresses，27套礼服，2008年的爱情喜剧电影，讲述一个在27场婚礼上当伴娘的女人遇到对的那个人的故事。


	2. 02.

安灼拉从来没想过自己因为过度疲劳昏倒在办公室后被紧急送往医院这件事的后续发展的荒谬程度还能比“被公白飞催婚了”更进一步。

“我有权拒绝。”

“ABC内部小法庭判你无权干涉法官的判决。”

古费拉克在餐桌上敲了一下用于拌沙拉的长柄木勺，安灼拉猜他应该是在模仿法官敲小木槌这个动作，然后他理了理自己戴在头上的一大团圣诞节装饰彩带（上帝啊他是认真的吗），继续说：“判格朗泰尔成为安灼拉在接下来这个月的监护人，安灼拉提供食宿，舍友条约细则由两人私下沟通，监护关系即刻生效。”

然后古费拉克又敲了一下那个长柄木勺。

他安灼拉一定是在做噩梦吧，对吧。

“我是在做噩梦吗？”本来在快乐喝酒看戏的格朗泰尔从听众席（沙发）上跳起来，“为什么没人跟我说这会影响到我简简单单幸福快乐的单身生活，这就是为什么你刚刚把你客户送给你的红酒又送给我是不是？”

“陪审团有异议吗？”

“我自己的公寓里有我的画室有我的吉他有我的资料收藏我的酒柜我才不要为了一个工作狂抛弃我可爱的小公寓……”

古费拉克又敲了一下那个长柄木勺。

“你真的知道在庭上的判决过程吗古费拉克真高兴你们的执行合伙人不在这里不然如果我是她我肯定立刻炒了你……”

古费拉克一脸悲天悯人地看向都觉得自己在做噩梦的、刚刚被像三岁孩子一样对待了的安灼拉和格朗泰尔，说：“你们可以讨论舍友细则了。”

格朗泰尔用（没拿着酒杯的那只手）捂住眼睛长长地呻吟了一声，再次倒回沙发里。顺便一提，陪审团由公白飞、热安、巴阿雷还有米西什塔组成，他们正从餐桌边的椅子里起身，公白飞和米西什塔转去厨房去完成晚餐的最后步骤，而巴阿雷则一脸唯恐天下不乱地凑到了格朗泰尔身边，先是拿起他手里古费拉克开庭前送给格朗泰尔的红酒喝了一口，然后才促狭地开口：“拜托，你敢说你不想和安灼拉同居？”

如果巴阿雷没有故意压低嗓音把“同居”这个词说得像约炮一样（或者说这话的不是巴阿雷的话），格朗泰尔也许还会有心情回答。他把注意力放到另一位受害者身上，只见安灼拉拉住正扯着纠缠在头发上的圣诞彩带的古费拉克，看起来是真的不愉快了。

现在是上诉时间，格朗泰尔漫不经心地想着，或者也可以反诉。

“大家都知道你把安灼拉当朋友，但却绝对不止朋友。”没有得到回应的巴阿雷并不消停，“同居一下谁知道能发生什么呢你说对不对……”

终于把头发上的圣诞彩带都弄掉的古费拉克看起来比几分钟前正经多了，他现在对着安灼拉说话的样子也很正经，这可能某种程度上安抚了安灼拉的心情。格朗泰尔一边站起身一边顺势狠狠拍了巴阿雷的胸口一下，皱起鼻子说：“不要因为你的女朋友是通过合租找到的就以为合租合约等于结婚证明。”

“好吧，毕竟那是安灼拉，但你可以考虑色诱，就那种，黄片开头经常……”

格朗泰尔已经走远了，他靠近正在交谈的法官和被告——好吧，是古费拉克和安灼拉——“无论你们在讨论什么，先生们，我觉得我也有知情权。”

安灼拉看向闲散的业余画家，表情里混杂着惊讶和好奇：“我从来不知道你是个有资格证的健身指导员和营养指导员？”

“你为什么需要知道这个，而且我又不靠这个吃饭，我完全出于无聊才去考了这俩。”格朗泰尔理了理自己的头发，“当我没有画画的灵感的时候的无聊程度可是十分惊人的。”

古费拉克煞有介事地点点头：“你得理性地看一看我们提出这个建议背后的合理性，安灼拉，没人会想拿你的身体健康开玩笑。”

“那我的精神健康呢？！”格朗泰尔做了一个难以置信的表情。

“objection，主观臆断。”

“古费拉克你到底扮演法官还是扮演对方律师！”

“我都可以。”

就在格朗泰尔与古费拉克这两个ABC里嘴皮子功夫最强的家伙要拌嘴起来的时候，安灼拉揉着眉心插了进来：“古费，你就不能多保持三分钟你刚刚的正经吗？”

被点名的初级合伙人扁了一下嘴：“我在工作时间正经够了，但既然是我们伟大领袖的要求……那好吧。R，你的确是我们之中最合适去照顾安灼拉的那个，无论是你的健身指导员和营养指导员身份，还是你的情感状况都这么表现。”

“我不喜欢‘照顾’这个词。”安灼拉低声嘟哝。

格朗泰尔微皱起眉，视线在古费拉克与安灼拉之间缓慢地来回了两次后才开口：“天呐，你们竟然是认真的，而安灼拉你为什么还没搬出来一百二十三条这是违法的理由然后把古费举报到律师协会？”

安灼拉也皱着眉头，脸上带着一点点疑虑，他很少露出这种表情因为这意味着他自己其实也不确定自己在做什么但他的直觉或者他最信任的人在告诉他应该这么做。“因为当古费拉克与公白飞都认真地觉得一件事是必要的时候，这件事就是必要的。”

九年了，格朗泰尔好奇了九年了，有没有人跟安灼拉说过他露出这个表情的时候像个在努力消化知识的好学孩子。他翻了个白眼：“个人意愿！这是个自由的国家安灼拉，个人意愿也很重要！”

“你不愿意跟安灼拉一起生活一段时间？”古费拉克本质上是在问巴阿雷几分钟前问格朗泰尔的那个问题，但态度和意味天差地别，“我们又不是没有过年年租房合同到期的时候拼来拼去的日子，安灼拉可是个修补好手，如果你还记得的话。”

长长地叹息之后，格朗泰尔又看向安灼拉：“你确定这是你想要的？我可不想像八年前那样被你扔出家门，还连瓶酒都不给！”

“那是因为你在十一点之后大声公放波西米亚狂想曲。”安灼拉阴沉下脸，说，“我以为八年过去了你会成熟一些。”

“You can't catch me and make me a man.*”格朗泰尔脸上毫无悔色，甚至欢快地像是洒了精灵粉一样。

“关于十一点之后不能公放歌曲这就是舍友规定细节了！”古费拉克在安灼拉开口之前突然一拍手，“这就不是法官我需要管的事情了，祝你们同居生活愉快！要搬东西的话我们义不容辞哦R。”说罢他就跑去厨房，很明显以偷吃为目的。

格朗泰尔看向安灼拉，又一次问：“你确定这是你想要的？”

安灼拉回看向格朗泰尔，他脸上又是那种带着一点点疑虑的神情，但他点了头：“如果你不介意的话，以及我希望当你再要午夜公放音乐的时候不要以‘Little boys should neve， be sent to bed. They always wake up a day older.*’为理由，你已经三十四了。”

“那‘因为我要开着窗户等Peter Pan’这个理由呢？”

“天呐我已经开始后悔了。”安灼拉无可奈何地转过了头不想继续这段对话。

“他们答应了？”

公白飞余光看了到摸进厨房的古费拉克，但他没从他正在加热的酱料上挪开视线。古费拉克凑近，后腰靠在灶台边把自己最大限度地挤进公白飞的视野里。

“他们开始互相引用Peter Pan了，要我说，答案是肯定的。”

公白飞哼了一声，依旧没有停下搅拌酱料。

“你真的一点都不惊讶。”古费拉克饶有兴趣地说，“你是真的对这件事十拿十稳所以才提议的。”

公白飞又哼了一声作为回答。

“我是说，格朗泰尔不会拒绝这是肯定的，但安灼拉的反应我心里完全没底。”古费拉克嘴上说着，手上却不闲着地去够不远处已经盛出来的烤牛肉块儿。公白飞终于抬起视线，用空着的手拍了一下身边人想要偷吃的爪子。

“我觉得你才是那个叫着自己不要长大的、惹人厌的小男孩。”公白飞微微摇了一下头，“而且，R才是那个让我觉得有一分不确定的。”

古费拉克惊讶到放弃偷吃。

“你是认真的，但为什么？”

公白飞把勺子（就是刚刚被古费拉克用来当小木槌的那把）从酱料里拿出来尝了一下味道，然后颇有大厨风范地点了点头，关上炉子，肘击古费拉克让他不要挡着那盘烤牛肉块。古费拉克乖乖让路，带着欣赏的眼神看公白飞精巧地把酱料倒在牛肉块上，并自觉地接过空锅放进水池。公白飞简单抹了一下灶台之后才又开口，带着点令人烦躁的神秘感：

“因为我什么都知道。”

古费拉克翻了个白眼：“你总是这么说！微笑着扔下一个结论，这可比福尔摩斯还烦人，福尔摩斯只是在案件彻底解决之前闭口不言。”

公白飞并没有否认古费拉克的指责，他端起那盘牛肉最后打量了一下觉得没有问题后便端着它往外走，留下一句：“因为我不想私下里评价朋友的心理状态。”

“拜托，难道是什么‘不想在喜欢的人面前暴露自己的生活状态？’可格朗泰尔又不是没与安灼拉同居过，虽然那时候还有个你，但是……”古费拉克做了一个非常戏剧化的恍然大悟的表情，并忽然压低了声音，“难道是，在你们仨合租的那段时间里他们俩之间发生了什么？”他那个表情，仿若安灼拉和格朗泰尔在那半年里发生了什么人鬼情未了一般惊天动地的爱恨情仇。

被问的那个人早就习惯了自家男友的戏剧化，于是公白飞只是淡漠地翻了个白眼：“恰恰相反，什么都没发生——除却他们时不时会因为生活习惯不太一样而拌嘴之外。你自己说说看那半年里他俩有什么异常之处吗？”

古费拉克泄气地哀嚎了一声，乖乖挤到餐桌边公白飞身边的位置里。坐在他对面的安灼拉投过来奇怪的目光，但最后还是没有开口说什么。

大家都坐定之后，古费拉克重振精神，站起身举着酒杯笑嘻嘻地说（他绝对从没开庭的时候就在谋划这祝酒词了）：“我提议，举杯祝我们的‘新婚夫夫’安灼拉与格朗泰尔的同居生活顺利美满！”

在欢快的玻璃碰撞的声音中，被祝贺的两位“新婚夫夫”少见地在某件事上意见一致：这一切真是太不真实了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自2003电影Peter Pan彼得潘/Peter Pan原作  
> *我知道法国人引用英文看起来可能有点奇怪，但毕竟原作和原电影就是英文的【。之后也会有其他语言的引用。


	3. 03.

“我们以前就同居过。”

格朗泰尔点头。

“我不知道你怎么样，但我的生活节奏应该跟我八年前的差不多，除了当时我只是普通的地检官助理，现在我是首席诉讼人之外。”

格朗泰尔点头。

“我还是会像以前那样把一些案子带回家研究，但我绝对不会把涉及案件的其他人带回家，也许你也记得。不过现在我的秘书偶尔在时间紧急的情况下会来送文件或者拿文件之类的，但她不会进门。”

格朗泰尔点头。

“我这间公寓虽然买下来才一年多，但你也没少来过，什么东西在哪里你应该也大都知道，客房已经把能给你空出来的地方都空出来了，随便你怎么放东西。画室的话很抱歉，我的小公寓里没有书房之类的房间，所以你可能要么得在客房或者起居室里……”

格朗泰尔点头。

“我早上八点出门，中午不会回来，晚上一般吃外卖，下班时间很不确定。周末我有可能在家，但也有可能会要去与对方律师见面之类的。”

格朗泰尔点头。

安灼拉有点恼火：“你除了点头之外还有什么想要补充的吗？”

瘫在沙发上的（这沙发真硬，他甚至不能陷在里面）格朗泰尔保持着瘫着的姿势耸了一下肩膀：“没什么要补充的，我是个无比随和的人，我会在客房里画画，这样就不会打扰在起居室里办公的你了。”

金发的地检官助理略微垂下了脑袋，他的肩膀肉眼可见地突然放松了下来。安灼拉再抬起头的时候，他的表情看起来柔和了很多，铁灰蓝色的眼睛似乎也没那么锋利了：“对不起，R。”

“有什么好对不起的。”格朗泰尔莫名，“我说了我是个随和的人。”

安灼拉的眼神带着歉意飘了一下：“而我不是，我知道自己不是个好室友，当年无论是飞儿还是你其实都是在忍受我。”

“Wow，”格朗泰尔抬起一只手，“不要因为我的姿势就把我当作Dr. Phil，我自己都得去定期看心理咨询师，你可别跟我谈这种话题。”他在安灼拉想要开口之前突然又补充，“而且，我是不会分享我的心理咨询师的。”

铁灰蓝色的眼睛依旧是柔和的，安灼拉微笑起来：“不要以为我不知道那个心理咨询师是热安推荐给你的，而我相信热安不会拒绝我的推荐请求。”他在格朗泰尔像只斗鸡一样跳起来之前说出了下一句话的第一个词，“我上次心理评估的结果显示我并不需要心理咨询师，现在，我们可以换一个话题吗。R，我只是想正式地感谢你愿意来与我住在一起，并——按古费的话来说——保证我不会某天写着写着传票突然过劳死掉。”

“义不容辞。”格朗泰尔露出一个半开玩笑半认真的笑容，“而且说实话，我觉得跟你住一起也许能让我的时政评论写作更上一层楼呢。”

安灼拉的眼神变成了怀疑。

格朗泰尔歪了一下脑袋，表情严肃地迎上安灼拉质疑的目光：“好吧，划掉那句话，如果我边写边征求你的意见，比起‘更上一层楼’，那栋‘楼’会塌掉还差不多。”

三秒钟的寂静。

然后他们俩一起笑了起来。格朗泰尔拍着沙发扶手：“哦天呐，我可永远忘不掉曾几何时我们会就我的每一篇，我是说每一篇，评论吵起来哈哈哈。年轻真好啊安灼拉，年轻真好……不，我知道你想说‘我们现在也还能吵起来’，但是不，我们早就过了那个阶段了，我们说好了的。”

安灼拉在笑，他的笑是发自心底的，但同时他的眼里带着点低沉。格朗泰尔知道他想到了什么，但那不是他有权去戳中的，于是他站起身走向冰箱打量着上面用吸铁石贴着的外卖单：“好了，为了庆祝我搬进来的第一天，我勒令你今晚不许办公，并且由我来决定外卖点什么。”

“营养指导员，哈？”

营养指导员头也不回地竖起食指摆了摆：“所以你最好乖乖听我的，我伟大的公诉人·阿波罗。”

那天晚上他们吃了两张披萨，是的，披萨，但不是意大利餐厅里那种堆砌着意大利香肠和芝士的那种，是Pissaladière。

如果不是格朗泰尔点了这个的话，安灼拉相信自己绝对不会尝试这闻起来一点都不可爱的披萨的（这也是为什么在他的印象中他并不记得自己在过去的三十多年里吃哪怕一次过这其实正来自南法的东西），但事实证明安灼拉并不讨厌焦糖洋葱，凤尾鱼和橄榄这样的搭配。

生活照旧。

安灼拉对于自己能说出这句话还是蛮惊讶的，他是说，他并不觉得格朗泰尔搬进来与自己同住会带来第三次世界大战或是什么的，但他实在是没料到……

这一切会这么平缓。

没有深夜外放的Queen，没有醉酒时不小心打碎的花瓶或酒杯，没有滴在地毯上的颜料，没有随处乱扔的全法国的报纸，没有颐指气使的要求和控制。

安灼拉知道这些年来格朗泰尔整个人“稳定”了很多（虽然他依旧得被界定为酗酒人士）：他的编辑不再每周因为他而偏头痛发作，朋友们也不再需要每过几个月就得接到医院的电话心惊胆战地去接他，但……

但安灼拉没料到Peter Pan真的能走出永无岛，面对曾经对他来说无比恐怖的成长。

公白飞和安灼拉可能是对格朗泰尔最一开始认识他们的时候的一塌糊涂的状态最清楚的两个人，安灼拉从来不曾知道公白飞是出于什么心态一直接纳着除了“麻烦”之外几乎什么都不是的格朗泰尔，安灼拉之所以从来没对公白飞提起过这件事绝大部分原因可能是他不愿回想自己当年忍耐格朗泰尔的原因：同情。

混杂着厌恶的同情。

安灼拉的确是厌恶过格朗泰尔的，他也不喜欢厌恶格朗泰尔的自己。在格朗泰尔找到新公寓并与热安开始合租，大量减少与安灼拉相处的时间后，安灼拉那曾经会被格朗泰尔的一举一动而刺激的情绪稳定了太多。对安灼拉那段时间的状态（无论是工作上还是生活上）最熟悉的公白飞曾感叹过，安灼拉哪怕在公诉罪大恶极且毫不悔过的嫌疑人时也不会过于激动，但格朗泰尔却做到了。

还有一点，而这一点只有安灼拉自己心里清楚：再早些时候，他还在大学、还在法学院的时候，“随和”不是一个能用于形容他的词语。与格朗泰尔相处的时日总令他想起那段他过于理想化、甚至偶尔冲动的日子，而那段时光可不在安灼拉“最喜欢的人生时段top3”里。

你可以说走过那段日子的安灼拉更沉稳了，这并不是因为浩如烟海的各类法律构成的完善体系令他折服，而绝大部分可能要归功于他泡在资料库里研究过的成百上千的过往案件：从医疗事故到遗产划分，从公司合并到过失杀人。安灼拉曾经相信这个社会需要的改变得通过激烈的抗争达到——他现在也相信激烈的抗争是社会进步的手段之一，但在某个时刻，他意识到在维护的基础上改进比单纯推翻后重建更难，同时也更平缓。

不过他直到法学院四年级，在地检官办公室实习的过程中认识公白飞之后，才彻底下定决心在地检官这条路上走下去。古费拉克在知道这种转变之后还感叹过幸好安灼拉认识了公白飞，不然“我们的领袖可能真的哪天带着一批人跑去搭街垒了呢”。

……说得好像安灼拉在大学的时候没有组织过抗议游行似的。

格朗泰尔则既不赞同激烈的方式，也不关心温和的方式，他作为一个时政评论员分明对这个社会上发生的一切了如指掌并见地尖锐，但他却在戳破后毫无行动，甚至还会在撰写评论的时候有所保留。这是安灼拉认识格朗泰尔最初的一年多里他们每次发生争执的根本原因，安灼拉早就过了会因为对方与自己政见不同而情绪激动的阶段，也过了面对社会问题会急切地一头扎进去的年龄，但他曾经无法理解、现在无法理解、将来也无法理解这样的不作为。

不过当格朗泰尔搬出去之后（也是他找到稳定的时政评论员的工作之后），他去旁听了安灼拉的案子，他好像还去了第二次第三次，但具体安灼拉并不清楚，因为格朗泰尔从来不会在开庭前后与他打招呼。安灼拉只记得那之后他鲜少与格朗泰尔再起冲突了，他至今不知道是因为自己减少了与格朗泰尔的接触，格朗泰尔找到了稳定的工作，还是旁听庭审某种程度上对格朗泰尔造成了影响。他们似乎达成了某种心照不宣的约定，格朗泰尔不再尖锐地讽刺安灼拉的某些案子，而安灼拉也不再对格朗泰尔点到即止的社论怒其不争。

如果原因是最后那个的话安灼拉不会觉得奇怪，当年他就是通过形形色色的案件记录意识到一个人为了利益或梦想又或者情感能做出多越线的行为，而简简单单四个字的“因果关系”也无法完全阐释一件事与另一件事之间的联系哪怕它们真的一因一果。

无论如何，安灼拉都为格朗泰尔而高兴，格朗泰尔一直是一个风趣又忠诚的朋友，如果这个朋友同时还不那么惹人烦恼，这绝对是令人开心的事。安灼拉意识到自从格朗泰尔七年前搬走之后，除了朋友们的聚会，他与格朗泰尔几乎没有交流，以至于如今他会对格朗泰尔变成了这样以一位“好室友”而惊讶。

而且他愿意承认，有格朗泰尔这个室友，令他的神经不再一天二十七小时紧绷。即便他带了文件回家处理，格朗泰尔的存在总是能让他公寓里的空气变得轻松（并带着淡淡的酒精和丙烯颜料的气味）。

所以当他们同居的第三周晚餐后，格朗泰尔坐在正在办公的安灼拉身边提前看完了他日常需要看的报纸导致他无所事事，于是顺手拿起了一份安灼拉带回来的案件的综述并对安灼拉的警告回以“拜托，我离你们那行十万八千里，我看一眼不会带来诸神黄昏的，阿波罗”的时候，安灼拉只是无奈地理着头发回了一句：

“R，这两者甚至不是一个神话体系里的。”


	4. 04.

安灼拉对于公白飞在知道他决定多和格朗泰尔住在同一个屋檐下一个月时并不惊讶这件事并不惊讶，毕竟公白飞什么都知道，这一点无论是在ABC里还是在地检办公室里都是众人皆知的事实。

“所以的确一切顺利？作为同事，我想说你的业务水平一如既往，但作为朋友，我想说你最近变得跟以前不一样了，就像是绷紧的弦找到了放松的方式一样。”公白飞接过咖啡壶，低着头倒咖啡，但他在安灼拉得以回应之前又补充到，“容我再强调一下：你的业务水平一如既往，我不是在暗示你的私人生活会影响你的工作水准。”

“你知道我不会指控你在暗示什么的，飞儿。”安灼拉忍不住微笑起来，“而我，决定一如既往地同意你是对的，如今跟R同住的感觉跟我们之前那会儿实在是太不一样了。我知道他这些年来变了不少，但我并没料到……”

公白飞笑得温和，那种笑容总令安灼拉觉得自己像是在面对一位比他年长许多的人，无论是将近十年前还是现在。“没料到他能变得与你兼容？安灼拉，也许这些年里你的确几乎丝毫没变，但正如我之前所说，我们其他所有人都在改变，无论是感情生活还是个人心境，而R也不例外。不过说实话，我其实并不讨厌以前的他，就像我喜欢现在的他一样。”

“我原本想赞同你的，但你的最后一句话我不太理解。”安灼拉往黑咖啡里加了两勺糖，缓慢地搅动着。

“我的意思是，我喜欢格朗泰尔这个人，而这种喜欢随着他的自我成熟是不会怎么改变的。”公白飞往咖啡里倒了点牛奶，（印有彩色的玫瑰色槭树飞蛾*三视图和学名的）马克杯里黑色的液体与白色的交融旋转，公白飞看着两种液体缓慢中和，就像他忽然对这个过程产生了浓厚的兴趣。

安灼拉知道这一般是公白飞在努力思考着什么时的表现，于是他没多说话，只是靠在茶水间的桌沿边喝着咖啡等待公白飞再次开口。

“对不起，安灼拉，我刚刚不应该那么说，这显得像是我在指责你对R的态度转变。”

“你没什么好道歉的，我根本没往那个方向上去想，”安灼拉简直要更加迷惑了，“而且我在那段时间里的确是看不起R的，你可能是最清楚这一点的人了。”

“那你现在开始喜欢他了？”公白飞无比直接地问。

安灼拉拿着马克杯耸了一下肩：“我没有理由不喜欢他，他是那个愿意牺牲自己的整个单人公寓空间来当我的室友的人，光冲着这一点我就应该喜欢他。”

“你说的有道理，很高兴你能放下以前的糟糕印象，让你们的关系顺其自然地发展。”公白飞又露出了那种微笑，他拿起一根搅拌棍彻底混匀了牛奶和咖啡，简单地结束了这个话题，尽管安灼拉能感觉到他有所保留，“那么，听说拉马克先生给了你那个最近在媒体上掀起轩然大波的偷渡案？”

“巴阿雷又在到处说了吗？”安灼拉揉了揉眉心，“他是真的无比热衷于公布办公室里的案件流向。”

“就算他不说，到时候全巴黎人也都能从报纸上得知是你作为公诉人去起诉那个货车司机。”

“这个案子这么受关注？”

“拉马克先生亲自把案子交给你不无原因，安灼拉。”公白飞捧着咖啡杯颇为骄傲地说（他在骄傲什么？），“你知道业内的说法，‘一个案子给了安灼拉，就等于同时给了胜利女神和正义女神’。”

安灼拉半真半假地露出一个受不了的表情：“天呐飞儿，我以为你不会真的认同那种诡异的说法的。”

“我可没说我认同那个说法，”公白飞笑了，“我只是陈述拉马克先生特地把这个案子给你的可能的理由。再说了，如果让我评价你的业绩，我也会得出类似的结论，拜托，虽然你比我晚来地检官办公室，但你处理的案子总数从去年就超过了我。”

“你知道我不喜欢别人总是把我过去做了什么挂在嘴边。”安灼拉喝完最后一口咖啡，走向水池清洗马克杯。

“我也知道你只在乎还未能成就的事，所以偷渡案加油，我听说对方律师是个狠角色。”公白飞拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，捧着咖啡杯离开了茶水间。

公白飞说的是真的，这将会是一件并不轻松的案子。这起偷渡案之所以这么受公众关注是因为这起案子的特殊性：实施偷渡行为的货车司机在接活的时候并不知道自己要运送的是一批难民，而当他意识到自己拉的这辆货车里的“东西”是违法的之后，将货车丢弃在了途中的森林里。

如果这就是这件案子与这个卡车司机相关的全部的话，一切将会很简单，但事实是，法国警察机构成功地通过审问卡车司机，最大程度地缩短了搜救时间，在那些难民冻死在卡车车厢里之前救出了他们。卡车司机的辩护律师，还有一部分媒体（那些媒体背后说不准也有那位律师的推动）据此声称司机是完全无罪的，因为他一开始不知道自己接到的是偷渡的难民，加之最后他还配合了搜救。

而另一部分舆论认为，卡车司机在弃车并跑回家装作无视发生的那一刻就已经成为了加害者，他与那些靠偷渡生意赚黑心钱的人没什么两样，他最后选择交代自己把卡车丢弃在哪里是为了不让自己最后落得杀人的罪名。

“要我说，那个卡车司机的动机两者兼有，真不明白为什么媒体总是非黑即白的。”格朗泰尔拿着他永远看不完的报纸坐在餐桌边对着刚进门的安灼拉说。后者一边把公文包放到沙发上一边瞥了他一眼：“这话从一个每天跟媒体直接打交道，并且自己某种程度上就是媒体人的家伙嘴里说出来可有点奇怪。”

时事评论员折起报纸，露出一个懒洋洋的笑：“It’s not about the paycheck, it’s about respect, it’s about looking in the mirror and knowing that you’ve done something——”

“——something valuable with your day?*”安灼拉眨眨眼，“我不觉得你是认真的。”

“唔，不同人对于‘有价值的’这个词的定义可能不太一样。”格朗泰尔愉快地说，“对于我来说，我的评论可能是我的想法的真实展现，有可能只是在搅混水，也有可能是在按着我老板的意思呈现给我们的受众读者他们想看到的，无论是那种我都觉得它们是有价值的。哦对了，我知道为什么媒体总是非黑即白，因为他们是在对着他们的受众说话，我刚刚只是在挑起话题想跟你聊聊那个货车司机而已。”

安灼拉带着点无奈看着作为他室友的时事评论员，他已经很多年没有看过格朗泰尔的评论了——单纯是为了避免不必要的争辩，“很高兴知道你对于你的工作一如既往地如此随和，R。所以你觉得那个司机的动机既出于良知又出于害怕，那你觉得陪审团会怎么觉得？”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“我觉得你们有可能不会走到那一步。”

“你知道那位辩护律师？”

“赫夫出了名的善于达成和解或者认罪协议，出名到连我都听说过他。”

安灼拉点了点头：“的确如此，我之前与他打过交道，并且我的确有与他在一个案子上达成过认罪协议。但我相信这个案子会需要陪审团的，因为……”

“因为这个案子造成的社会影响？你说的对，而且我猜你也不喜欢认罪协议，尽管你是检察官这边的。”格朗泰尔把摊了一餐桌的报纸收拾起来，抱进客房随手扔在了床脚，但他没停下说话，“你相信陪审团制度，就算我不知道我也能推测出来。顺便一说，真高兴你没加班到太晚，我做了Chicken Marengo而如果你没回来的话我是打算一个人吃完的。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉把西服外套和领带收进自己卧室的衣柜里，这是个小公寓，即便他们走入不同的房间，只要不关门，对话还是毫无问题的，“我是说，谢谢你的Marengo。”

在共进晚餐的时候，格朗泰尔突然说：“你问我陪审团会怎么觉得，我觉得陪审团会怎么觉得完全取决于你和赫夫在庭上怎么表现，当然，如果你想提《十二怒汉》以反驳我的话，这个讨论就没意思了。而你，安灼拉，在庭上几乎永远是无懈可击地完美，我觉得如果当年的O. J. Simpson案*由你公诉，也许他就不会无罪释放了。”

“我很感激你这么说，R，但……”

“但程序正义不可或缺？你当然会这么说。”格朗泰尔接了安灼拉话，在安灼拉短暂的发愣的时间里他颇有成就感地喝了一口红酒，“不过我这个门外汉除了这种知名度的大案之外也没什么能用来举例的了，你得理解我一点，重点是我要表达的意思，你领会到了就成。”

“我失败过，R。”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛看着餐桌对面那个金发的地检官助理，他花了三秒钟判断安灼拉是真的在开启一段严肃而深刻的讨论，然后他稳稳地放下酒杯。“我不知道你怎么定义‘失败’，阿波罗，但你们办公室乃至全巴黎法律界对你的尊重可不是说着玩的。”

“但那所谓的‘尊重’不能帮我保证让该被惩罚的人得到应有的惩罚。”

“O. J. Simpson的确杀了他的前妻。”

“而那不是陪审团的错，是证据在被处理的时候有了失误。如我所说，你刚刚提到的‘尊重’并不能防范程序中可能出现的纰漏。”

“而如果真的有什么所谓的‘证据处理失误’，那也不是你的错，如果那最后成为了陪审团判定嫌疑人无罪的原因，那就不是你的失败。要是有任何人敢说你在你的任何一个案子上没有尽全力，他是在瞎扯。”

安灼拉眉间的皱褶加深了，格朗泰尔第不知道多少次好奇他每天会皱眉多少次，以至于他不在皱眉的时候眉间也会有一道浅浅的凹陷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *玫瑰色槭树飞蛾：一种黄粉相间的蛾子，哪怕我这种有点恶心飞蛾的人也不得不承认这种蛾子真是漂亮得可爱www  
> *这个偷渡案原型来自Criminal: United Kingdom S01E03，剧里交代到“警察机构成功地通过审问卡车司机，最大程度地缩短了搜救时间”这部分，可以说我是接着那个故事发挥了一下后续庭审【。  
> *出自1993年电影Dave Kovic冒牌总统  
> *著名的O. J. Simpson杀妻案，1994年美国加利福尼亚州最高法院对前美式橄榄球明星、演员O·J·桑普森进行的刑事诉讼。桑普森被指控犯下两宗谋杀罪，受害人为其前妻妮克尔·布朗·桑普森及其好友罗纳德·高曼。该案被称为是美国历史上最受公众关注的刑事审判案件。辩护律师科克伦说服陪审员相信DNA证据存在合理怀疑的部分，理由包括血样证据被实验室科学家及技术人员错误处理了，其他证物采集时的环境等。科克伦及辩护律师团还宣称洛杉矶警察局有其他失职行为。在经历了创加州审判史纪录的长达九个月的马拉松式审判后，桑普森被判无罪。


	5. 05.

“你对于与他再次同居有什么感觉？”

“这个问题太宽泛了，你到底想要问什么？”

“这就是一个宽泛的问题，如果我问得过于具体，你就可以方便地隐瞒掉你的很多感受。”

“你想问再次与他同居，他的形象在我眼里有没有变化，是不是。”

“……”

格朗泰尔扁了一下嘴：“没什么变化，我之前跟他一起生活过，他跟那时的他没什么变化。”

心理咨询师的暖红棕色长发利落地在脑后扎着，发辫随着她关切地微微歪头而晃动了一下：“但你变了，格朗泰尔，上次你跟他同居的时候你还没有……”

“没有把他当作信仰，我知道，你的记性真好。”

“记得我的每位客户的心理经历是我的工作。”

“我说了，没有变化，为什么会有变化，因为那种所谓的‘离偶像太近了发现他/她不是想象中那样美好’理论吗？”

“那种事情并不是没有发生过。”

“反正不是在我身上，博士，你对我的信念也太没信心了。”

“这不是我对你有没有信心的问题，格朗泰尔，是你需要如实说出你的感受。”

“没有。”

心理咨询师的眼睛认真地注视着摊在沙发里的业余画家，业余画家认真地看了回去。

“但你这两个月来情绪更为稳定了，这背后总有原因的。”

“就不能是我的情绪自己变得更稳定了吗？而且你是在说我之前的情绪不稳定吗？”

“这是我一直建议你保持每月一次治疗的原因，格朗泰尔，而你相信我的。在过去的六年里，你的心理状态的稳定程度得到了很大的提升，这一点你我都在清楚不过了。每个人都会有情绪不稳定的时候，我不是在说你在两个月之前的心理状态不够健康，我只是再说这两个月两次见面我都感觉到你的状态非常……平和。”

“谢谢夸奖，可能是我心理年龄太大了吧，你知道的，人总是在变老的。”

对面的女子轻笑了一下：“两个月内，格朗泰尔。”

“你想让我说什么？如果我跟他同居使得我信仰不再那么坚固，我难道不应该心理状态变得不稳定吗？”

“也许吧，所以我需要你开口。”

“……”

格朗泰尔从没有真的喜欢过心理咨询，从来没有。

“既然你这么能读人，这么肯定这两个月里有什么不同影响了我，为什么你不能爽快点指出我对他的信仰并不等于神化他呢，既然没有神化，就没有因为接近而带来的崩塌。”

“我需要你自己说出来。”

格朗泰尔说过他不喜欢心理咨询吗？

“我有说过我不喜欢心理咨询吗？”

“过去的六年里，每次你都要这么说起码一次，所以答案是是的。”

格朗泰尔把自己的脑袋向后摔到沙发靠背的顶上，失焦地看着天花板。

“我很喜欢我现在的生活状态，之前我以为与他做半生不熟的朋友很好，但跟他住到一起之后我才意识到离他越近我会越开心，就那种单纯的开心，跟幼稚的小孩子一样。按你那套‘稳定’理论，一个人离他的锚越近当然会越稳定了……我真的很讨厌心理咨询。”

“‘一个人离他的锚越近当然会越稳定’，你说的对，格朗泰尔。”

“夸赞我不能让我喜欢上心理咨询。”

“当然，但积极的反馈是必要的。”

“你真的很喜欢逼人说出你早就看出来的事情是不是，博士？”

“只有当你自己说出来的时候，我所看出来的那些才是有意义的。所以你会考虑保持与他同住的状态吗？”

“……”

她耐心地等待着。

“我会乐于这么做。”

“你们讨论过同住第二个月结束之后会不会有第三个月吗？”

“没有，但我看不到有任何不那么做的理由。”

“那你自己租的那个公寓呢？”

“那个公寓怎么了？”

“就那么放着？听起来有点浪费。”

“我没有经济上的困难，而我偶尔会回我的画室画画，所以我不觉得那是浪费。”

“你在他的家里画过画吗？”

“不多，只画画简单的速写，油画什么的还是在我的画室里比较方便。”

“方便还是不想他看到你画画？”

“他看过我画画，而且他不是一个多热衷于艺术的人，被他看到没什么大不了的。”

“既然你这么说。”

格朗泰尔有时会觉得去心理咨询就像反向嗑药一样，虽然他心里并不喜欢这个过程也不享受这个过程，但他就是忍不住一次又一次地在约定的治疗时间出现在那位心理咨询师的办公室。最一开始他只是忍受不住热安的热切期望罢了，但如今热安自己已经好几年没有过规律的心理咨询了，倒是他，一做就是六年。

回家的路上他惯例买了几份晚报，去了一趟超市买今天明天的食材外加一瓶调好的金汤力（虽然他大部分时候都喜欢自己调，但有的时候他也会懒，而且有些预调金汤力还是蛮好喝的）。

几份晚报里只有一份没有提安灼拉最近主攻的那件案子，快两周过去了，这案子还在僵持中，辩护律师想方设法没让法官通过安灼拉加速审判的动议，对方打的算盘大概是让公众对于这件事失去兴趣，最后剩下的舆论就更好操纵了，顺便还能推迟陪审团成团的选拔。

安灼拉可不喜欢这种操作，格朗泰尔悠哉游哉地想，案子拖得越久，公众的想法就越容易被操纵。不过他也没什么立场置喙这个案子，毕竟他不是律师。

他只是一个卑微而不起眼的实时评论员罢了。

好吧，他承认自己拒绝了编辑让他写一写这个案子的要求，他知道安灼拉不看他的评论，但他还是不想影响这个案子一分一毫，尤其不是通过安灼拉不喜欢的方式。

晚饭他做了猎户烩鸡*，慢悠悠地做完之后他慢悠悠地靠在厨房流理台边吃完。开玩笑他才不会专门等安灼拉回来吃晚饭，首先他不是家庭煮夫他做饭只是因为他会做而安灼拉不会做（相信他，安灼拉真的不会做，在他有一次用烤箱烤肠触发了火警之后，所有人都严厉要求安灼拉远离厨房），其次安灼拉加起班来了的话，等他是没有意义的。

简单收拾了一下厨房之后，格朗泰尔喝着薄荷味的金汤力检查了一遍自己早些时候写的那篇不痛不痒的关于DGSE去年报告的评价，略微修改了一下遣词用句。然后他拿起Meursault, contre-enquête*从他昨晚放下的地方继续看起来。

当起居室窗外的夜色变得浓稠得像墨鱼汁浓汤的时候，格朗泰尔记下自己看到的页码，站起身伸了个懒腰，穿上保暖的外套又围上围巾，从鞋柜上拿起房门钥匙，换鞋出了门。

毕竟他是来确保安灼拉能起居正常的，虽然不是一份正式工作，但格朗泰尔还是决定认真对待这个任务。所以在九点半差一点的时候，他来到了安灼拉的办公室外（保安认得他），毫不意外地看到安灼拉正被两箱文件夹在中间皱着眉翻着什么。格朗泰尔抬起手敲门。

“嗨，阿波罗，太阳已经不在天上了。”

安灼拉头也没抬：“晚上好，R。”

格朗泰尔小小地惋惜了一下：他第一次因为安灼拉很晚也不下班回家跑来办公室找他的时候他还成功地吓到了这位首席诉讼人呢。

“快十点了，就算你不想吃猎户烩鸡，也该回去了。明天太阳还要升起呢，我答应你可以带一部分文件回去，成不？”

安灼拉总算舍得抬起了头，还皱起的眉头显得他十分严厉，可惜格朗泰尔知道安灼拉不是在对他生气，皱眉大多数时候只是他的习惯罢了。“我需要尽快找出那个货车司机隶属的公司与走私犯有没有联系，以及寻找判决先例。你可能还不知道，但对方律师今天突然扔出一套货车公司与走私犯勾结的说辞……”

“……无论是不是真的，都会令人们的注意力分散出去。”格朗泰尔点头，“这事还没上新闻。”

“他要先用此作为认罪协议的筹码，如果我不松口的话，媒体才会‘通过匿名渠道’知道这件事。”安灼拉看起来有些疲惫，他的西装外套还有马甲都随便地搭在门后的挂钩上，深色条纹领带也扯松了，很明显自从见过对方律师，安灼拉就一直在调查那位处于风口浪尖的司机隶属的公司，还有任何能参考的判决先例——如果扯上公司的话，这案子的复杂程度会上升到一个全新的层面。

格朗泰尔叹了口气：“你们的法律助理呢，我记得不止巴阿雷一个，总能专门分配给一个处理这么大的案子吧？”

安灼拉抬眼看着格朗泰尔，铁灰蓝色的眼睛在暖橘色的台灯下像是棕色，他的眉头还是无意识地皱着的：“我让她回家了。”

“啊哈，那你呢？因为你是最厉害的安灼拉，所以你就可以在其他所有人都走了的时候留在这里继续干？布鲁斯·韦恩起码还知道要回他的蝙蝠洞去做那些额外的工作。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了，现在他肯定不是下意识皱眉的了：“这不是个好比喻，R。”

“据我所知你不讨厌蝙蝠侠啊？”

安灼拉又盯着站在他办公桌前的家伙看了大概十秒钟，然后他放下笔轻轻地摇了一下头：“我跟你回去，只要你保证不要再打什么蹩脚的比方。”

格朗泰尔默认了，但等到安灼拉收拾好东西，一手拎着公文包一手锁上办公室的门，而他站在一边等着的时候，还是没忍住说了一句：

“——是因为the Dark Knight里面有个dark吗？如果是因为这个的话我道歉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *猎户烩鸡poulet sauté chasseur，某种法国菜，没有统一的翻译我就看着翻了【你】。这道菜简单点说是番茄底的酱料chasseur sauce煮鸡肉，chasseur sauce这种酱料在做的时候会用到白葡萄酒和白兰地。  
> *用烤箱烤肠触发火警这种事是能真实发生的，不要问我为什么知道，问就是英巡大悲的安灼拉Will Richardson这么干过。  
> *Meursault, contre-enquête默索调查，阿尔及利亚作家和记者卡Kamel Daoud梅尔·达乌德创作的第一本小说；是加缪《局外人》的衍生，达乌德给那个被默索(Meursault)谋杀的“阿拉伯人”取名穆萨(Musa)，并从穆萨的兄弟哈伦的角度重新审视了这些事件。达乌德的小说被描述为“与加缪的对话”。


	6. 06.

“所以你是在提议你的客户无罪释放吗？”

“我的提议是我的客户得到他应得的自由，同时还出于善良，给你们提供他对此知道的一切。”

安灼拉没有立刻回答，小会议室里的氛围仿若暴风雨前的低气压，坐在桌对面的赫夫前倾上身，令自己看起来更为真诚：“你难道觉得我的客户，一个十一岁女儿的父亲，会在知道自己要拉的‘货’是一群活生生的人的情况下，依旧接下这个活吗？我在告诉你他的公司才是真的该负责的一方。”

“你的客户在发现了他的车厢里有活生生的人之后丢弃了货车而不是及时报警。”安灼拉的表情毫不松动，“这可不是一个完全无辜的人会做的事。”

“这个对话在我们开始这个案子以来已经重复太多遍了，我一点都不想浪费我的时间，也不想浪费你的时间，你的本可以用于去追究应该对那些难民受的苦负责的人的时间。”对方律师向后倒回椅子里，“一边是一个低微的卡车司机，另一边是颇有势力的物流公司，你说陪审团和公众会更愿意相信谁该负责？”

“陪审团和公众不是你的舆论玩偶。”安灼拉用很慢的语速一字一句地说到，“就算公司对此真的有责任，也不意味着你的客户就没有责任。”

赫夫摊开手臂：“但如果没有我客户的证词，你们没有任何能用来起诉他的公司的依据。我知道你是个讲道理的人，安灼拉，你真的认为我的客户对此有多大的责任吗？”

“这不是我应该评价的问题，正如这不是你应该评价的问题一样。”

“嗬，我还以为你们这些在地检官办公室里工作的人都认为自己天天在除恶扬善打坏蛋呢。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更厉害了，但对面在他对这句话反应之前就再次开口。“当然，就算我们不是对立方，我们也没熟到能讨论这个。但我们能讨论的是：你是想抓着我可怜的客户不放，还是抓住机会拿下这个物流公司？就我所知，这公司看起来可无比清白，你可能正面对着唯一一个抓住他们的机会，我知道你是个理智的人，安灼拉，再好好考虑一下。”

说罢，赫夫起身系上西服外套的扣子，离开了会议室。

在回办公室的路上，巴阿雷凑了过来：“赌十块钱他提了认罪协议。”

安灼拉略带严肃地瞪了他一眼：“那又关你什么事？”

“Wow，放轻松点伙计。”巴阿雷抬起双手作安抚状，“拉马克先生希望你与赫夫的会议一结束就见到你，我只是来传个话，以及这是你早些时候要的那个司机的通话记录的传票。”

首席诉讼人叹了口气，揉了一下自己的鼻梁，接过了文件夹：“谢谢，巴阿雷，还有对不起。”

法律助理拍了一下安灼拉的后背：“如果他真的惹你到那种程度了的话，你知道我有私人调查员……”

“不，巴阿雷，我已经数不清这是第多少次了，我的答案是不。”安灼拉扭了一下肩膀脱离巴阿雷的触碰，“你这并不是在帮忙。”

巴阿雷耸耸肩：“所有人都知道不可能每件案子都步步规矩地走完，而且那没什么不合法的……”

安灼拉扭头，一言不发地离开了巴阿雷身边去向拉马克先生的办公室。拉马克先生的办公室离助理地检官还有秘书们的办公区域很远，也安静很多，安灼拉在半路拐去自己的办公室放下了刚刚巴阿雷给他的传单，然后边走边调整情绪去见自己的上司。

“您想见我？”

坐在办公桌后的长者闻言摘下眼镜放下手中的报纸望向站在门口的安灼拉，示意他进来。“坐吧，刚刚与辩护律师的会面怎么样？”

安灼拉端正地在皮面扶手椅里坐下，眉头还是微微皱着的：“他放弃认罪协议想要更进一步，用他客户对公司的证词换无罪释放。”

“我相信他足够聪明没有称他的客户为污点证人？”拉马克轻声笑了一下，“当然不会，我在想什么呢。”

这个算不上笑话的笑话成功地令安灼拉放松了一点，金发的年轻人摇了摇头：“无论他的公司是否在干偷渡的勾当，这个司机都应该为自己的行为负一定程度的责任，而不是凭着一纸证词就突然变得清清白白。”

拉马克双手交叉在桌面上方撑住下巴，专注地看着自己最器重的下属：“你说的有道理，安灼拉，每个人都应该为他们自己的行为负责。但这不是我第一次提醒你我们身处现实世界，一个并不能事事遂意的世界。在确保某人为其的行为的后果负责的同时，我们作为地方检察官最根本的职责是保护这个社会，把坏人关起来只是达到那个目的的手段而已，而在必要的时候，我们需要权衡利弊，使得我们有限的行为能带来最大的成效。”

安灼拉迎着拉马克先生笃定而沉稳的目光，他听到自己下意识吞咽了一声：“您是在说我们应该关注物流公司以防止他们继续做他们正在做的事情，哪怕代价是这个司机就这么被放过？”

“我没有在说任何关于这个特定的案子的任何事，”长者深榛色的眼睛里混杂着上级与导师两种身份会有的情感，“这是你的案子，而我相信你能处理好交给你的案子，就像我一直信任你那样，你知道什么才是最好的。”

地方检察官说完之后，办公室里进入了算不上尴尬但也说不上轻松的一段沉默，拉马克再次拿起报纸戴上了眼镜。安灼拉在椅子里又坐了半分钟，随后起身与他视作导师的上级道了午安，离开了办公室。

“你就那么觉得那可怜的司机需要付出代价？”

“‘可怜的司机’？格朗泰尔你是认真的吗？”

正坐在客厅的窗边望着街景速写的格朗泰尔小幅度地耸了一下肩：“认不认真另说，但我至少没在开玩笑。安灼拉我知道你认定人应该为自己的行为负责，但那一定意味着要被定罪吗？那司机在被审问的时候所经历的压力和焦虑，难道不也是一种‘行为带来的后果’吗？”

正吃着巴黎三明治*的安灼拉忍不住从餐桌边站起身走近格朗泰尔：“大多数罪犯都会在事后感到担忧、恐惧、焦虑等情绪，但这不意味着他们就已经付出了他们应该付出的代价。”

“呦~我希望你不是在说同态复仇。”

“R……你知道我憎恨同态复仇。”

格朗泰尔放弃了继续画画的尝试，把铅笔扔到窗沿边，仰起头看向身边哪怕在吃巴黎三明治也无比严肃认真（甚至还在微微皱着眉）的首席诉讼人。“既然你相信现代刑法，那你也应该相信现代法律系统允许达成的各种各样的协议。”

“从感情上说，我同意如果这个司机事先不知道他拉的集装箱里装的是难民的话，那作为一个普通的人类，他的行为并不是什么滔天大罪，在过去的几个星期里他也受够了某些舆论对他的攻击。但与此同时，我的理智又在告诉我，尽管如此，他依旧应该为他的行为付出代价，因为他曾在冬天的森林里抛下三十多条人命。”

“但你的老板在告诉你你应该放弃那个司机应该付出的微不足道的代价换取他的公司应该付出的大得多的代价——我以为你这些年应该面对这种情况面对得足够多了，多到不需要再如此头疼。”

安灼拉收回放出窗外的视线看着格朗泰尔，后者正把巨大的速写本的竖在大腿上，胳膊压在上沿，脑袋耷在胳膊上，整个人都透露出懒洋洋的气息。安灼拉盯着这个业余画家看了几秒后才回答：“有些事情不是面对得多了就能习惯的，我知道拉马克先生说的有道理，而且那是一个优秀的地方检察官应该拥有的品质，但我……”

“但拉马克先生还是一直如此器重你，这说明你身上有其他品质他更为看重，拜托这都快十年了，他要是觉得你在这种事情上的犹豫不可取他何必把你提拔为首席诉讼人呢。”格朗泰尔开始觉得自己似乎从自己的心理咨询师那里学到了两手。

“我不想让他失望。”安灼拉承认。

格朗泰尔叹了口气：“你可从来不需要我这个愤世嫉俗者的意见，阿波罗，你总是知道你该做什么。不过我很乐意成为你的倾诉对象就是了。”

安灼拉点点头，眉头松开了一些，他吃完最后一口巴黎三明治，走回桌边擦了一下手上的面包屑。“谢谢你，R，无论是你的巴黎三明治还是你的倾听。”

“乐于为您服务。”

格朗泰尔看着安灼拉收起桌上的盘子走进厨房收拾，他的视线追随着那个挺拔的金发背影直到他消失在厨房的门后。他收回视线，重新打开速写本，望着窗外的灯火继续涂抹起来。

他以前不想、现在不想、将来也不想影响安灼拉的判断。他不是拉马克先生，也不是公白飞，他的想法如果只是无益而不有害就已经谢天谢地了哈哈。而且这可是安灼拉，如果安灼拉被自己影响了的话，格朗泰尔是绝对不会原谅自己的。向安灼拉表达他的看法是一回事，用他的看法去影响安灼拉可就是另一回事了。

……让他正常吃饭这种“影响”不算。

那天晚上他们没再有什么对话，格朗泰尔猜安灼拉需要一个人安静地思考怎么做，于是他只是安静地又画了两幅街景速写，然后就回了客房。夜更深的时候他去厨房直接就着酒瓶喝了一口乔治烈性40*，公寓里很安静，但格朗泰尔看到安灼拉卧室的门缝里有漏出灯光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巴黎三明治sandwich parisien，从中间切开的法棍面包涂上黄油，夹入煮熟的火腿片和生菜。  
> *乔治烈性40（Schorschbräu Schorschbock 40 - 酒精度40%）2008年首次上市的乔治烈性啤酒（Schorschbock），由德国弗兰肯地区的乔治酒厂（Schorschbräu）酿造，它以31%的酒精度成为当时世界上最烈性的啤酒。  
> *我猜不少朋友都听说了最近发生在英国的那个案子，这令我继续码这篇文的压力很大因为有一个真实的类似案例在同时发生，而这是我在动笔之前完全没有料到的。在此声明本文与现实无关，灵感来源均为影视、文学或舞台作品，以及为了构建人物/推动剧情，并非所有人物的言行都是我价值取向的体现，我只是写故事而已。


	7. 07.

格朗泰尔很清楚公众的忘性有多大，毕竟信息时代里每人每天会接受到的信息实在是太多了，相信他这个每天都要看上个几百条新闻报道和评论的人吧，真的太多了。

这并不意味着人们不在乎，只是令他们在乎的事情实在是太多了，昨天是保护獾群栖息地，今天是推动立法保护外籍人群的医疗保障，明天又会是某个处境悲哀的单亲妈妈虐待了她几个月大的儿子。格朗泰尔不觉得这是什么坏事，一是这样的话每件事都能有更大的声势，二是追根究底的话，他可是要靠这个吃饭的。

等到安灼拉最后与赫夫达成协议，正式撤销针对卡车司机的指控的时候，这件事已经没出现在法国媒体上一段时日了。格朗泰尔在报纸上看到指控撤销的报道时忍不住猜测当初关注这件事的人们会有多少能看到这个结果，又有多少明白这个结果的意义。

对于那个司机隶属的物流公司的指控正在成型，但由于那个物流公司并不是巴黎的公司（说的好像跟偷渡有关的组织会傻到在巴黎立足似的），所以在资料对接之后，安灼拉就没有其他需要做，或者能做的了。

那周日的ABC聚会上，古费拉克开了一瓶香槟以庆祝，但所有人都知道他只是在找一切可能的借口闹腾罢了。他已经这么做过不知道多少次了，从热安的诗集出版这种的确值得庆祝的事情，到弗以伊的公司的某个（跟弗以伊毫无关系的）产品得奖了这种莫名其妙的理由。

但这次格朗泰尔隐隐意识到古费拉克可能还有别的目的，比如让安灼拉从他选择了和解这一事实的烦恼中恢复一些。

……拜托，格朗泰尔之前当然感觉不到古费拉克还有可能有这一层想法，每次他找出给安灼拉庆祝的理由的时候安灼拉都是一模一样的严肃脸，眉头微微皱起来，但在大家闹腾的时候却也还是会笑起来。谁知道安灼拉的严肃脸是给古费拉克的还是给他自己的？

是的，格朗泰尔会去旁观庭审，但先不说庭审的时候公诉人和辩护律师绝大部分时候都背对着后面的旁听席，安灼拉在庭上的时候永远是那种严厉的神态，所以格朗泰尔根本无从得知安灼拉喜怒哀乐时的表情。他最一开始思考过这是不是安灼拉的某种震慑被诉人的手段，后来他意识到安灼拉在庭上只有这一种表情，因为他坚信自己在做的事情。那种坚信也许只有堂吉诃德冲向风车时的坚信能与之相比。但如果要让格朗泰尔从信仰安灼拉或是信仰堂吉诃德中选一个，答案毫无疑问是前者。

这也是七年前他第一次去旁听安灼拉的庭审时做出的选择。他承认自己可能只是在信仰安灼拉的那个表情。

……开玩笑的。

格朗泰尔手里拿着热安带来的黑蜂蜜酒，颇感兴趣地听着热安絮叨冬天结束之后的旅游计划，那将会是他安排春季旅游的第五年，他这次选择了苏格兰湖区还有小岛。热安称他的春季旅游为灵感充电期。

“我想去斯凯岛*很久了！我想去看白尾海雕，还有海獭，我想我会整天整天地坐在海边，什么都不干，或者读散文，读诗。”

“听起来真棒，真希望我能加入你。”格朗泰尔很确定自己是真诚的，谁会不喜欢和热安一起消磨时间呢？

小诗人坐直了，橄榄色的眸子里带着点责备：“这已经是你第三年这么说了，R，你要是再这么说我就要怀疑你的真心程度了！大家都知道你的工作是可以远程做的。”

格朗泰尔摸了摸鼻子，又喝一口蜂蜜酒：“嘛……在采风旅行中带着一个愤世嫉俗的酒鬼，总觉得不像是什么好选择。而且那是你和艾米丽的两人时光。”

“什么‘愤世嫉俗的酒鬼’，R你在说什么呢，”热安忽然软化了下来（说得好像他刚刚的责备有多尖锐似的），“有什么能比采风旅行里有朋友的陪伴更好呢？你可是我们之中唯一一个可以远程工作的人。”

“我是真的真的很乐意加入你，亲爱的，我以这蜂蜜酒起誓！但我现在可是有‘重任’在身：确保我们伟大的领袖的健康起居。”酒鬼摊了一下手，“我不得不把这个放在可爱的海獭之前啊。”

热安又盯着格朗泰尔看了五秒钟，然后他说：“好吧，我原谅你了，我会给你寄明信片的。”

“我爱你。”格朗泰尔愉快地对热安眨眨眼，“我也爱你的蜂蜜酒，你的蜂蜜酒比世界上一切蜂蜜酒都要甘美，如果我是诗人我一定要为它写一首赞美诗。”

小诗人笑了起来：“我在做蜂蜜酒的时候会唱诗——任何在那个时候跑进我脑袋里的诗篇，无论是Chanson des Etages*，还是The Pasture*，还有Face The Animal*，或者我自己的什么句子……反正想到什么哼什么。”

格朗泰尔看着热安的笑脸思考了十秒钟他是看过生物研究给植物听古典音乐会令植物长得更好呢还是看过《好兆头》，他猜是前者，毕竟热安只可能是天使绝不可能是恶魔。

当所有人都去玩抢板凳的时候，格朗泰尔以自己喝太多了会踩到前后的人的脚为借口没有加入，他晃荡进厨房想要从古费拉克和公白飞家的厨房里顺一块咖啡蛋糕吃，结果发现厨房已经有人了。

安灼拉正捧着一杯茶，看着厨房窗户外公寓楼后的小花园出神。夜已经深了，花园一片漆黑，只能勉强分辨出一条简单的长椅和一个楼下那家的孩子的学步车的轮廓。格朗泰尔并没有让安灼拉的存在扰乱他一开始的计划，他径直去打开冰箱，一眼就看到了深褐色的蛋糕。他此时此刻大概露出了贾方看到神灯时的表情，但管他呢，格朗泰尔想着把蛋糕拿了出来放到流理台上，寻觅着合适的刀。

凭着对古费拉克和公白飞家的熟悉，格朗泰尔很快就达成目的切下了一块咖啡蛋糕叼在嘴里——略微向上仰着头，不然蛋糕会断掉——他飞快地将剩下的蛋糕放回冰箱里，又把糕点刀扔进水池。当他终于可以专注于他可爱的咖啡蛋糕的时候，格朗泰尔意识到安灼拉在看着他。

“你也想来一块儿吗？配茶挺好的。”

安灼拉看着手上沾满蛋糕屑的酒鬼，抿了一下嘴唇，不赞同意义的那种。格朗泰尔在他开口之前举起一只手示意他不要说话，然后自己飞速几口就解决了那片蛋糕，冲到厨房的水池边洗净了手又洗了糕点刀（外面起居室里古费拉克正放到Cell Block Tango*，所有人都在跟着唱，根本没人听得到这边的水声）。把糕点刀放回原处之后，格朗泰尔回到安灼拉的面前。

“刚刚什么都没发生，我从没有进这个厨房，请继续你的冥想。”

安灼拉眉间的纹路加深了，格朗泰尔已经习惯了不把安灼拉的皱眉理解为生气或不满，所以此时他也没有竖起防御的必要，他只是挑了一下眉。安灼拉没有说什么，只是皱着眉看着格朗泰尔，后者被盯了半分钟之后决定当作安灼拉默认了自己刚刚的话，转身打算溜回起居室（古费拉克在放Snow Patrol的Run，考虑到他们在玩抢椅子，这可真是个好选择）。

就在格朗泰尔要走出厨房门的时候，安灼拉突然开口了，考虑到这个时机，我们可以相信他是经过犹豫之后才决定问出口的。

“R，你写过自己不想写的评论吗？”

嚯，格朗泰尔在心里大声地感叹了一下，虽然他不是心理咨询师，但他也能明白安灼拉在问什么，而这大概不是一个适合开玩笑的问题。

他缓慢地转过身面向还在皱着眉安灼拉，思考了一下要怎么回答这个问题。这很少有，格朗泰尔能听到自己紧张起来的心跳还有变热的颈部和面颊，说实话，这感觉一点都不好，他不喜欢现在这个紧张的自己。但这也的确是安灼拉第一次问他“这种层面”的问题，这种安灼拉只会与其他人——公白飞啦拉马克先生啦古费拉克啦还有其他任何人反正不是他——讨论的问题。他在大学申请面试的时候没这么紧张过，在工作面试的时候也没这么紧张过，他甚至不知道自己能这么紧张。

热度蔓延到了耳廓，格朗泰尔希望自己没有看起来很傻，求求了。

“被现实所困，做一些并非自己全心全意想做的事，这种事情太常见了阿波罗。”他尽最大努力维持着语气的平常，“而我很早就逆来顺受了这个现实，随他去了。毕竟……你也知道我没什么宏图大志，拯救世界改良社会之类的。”

安灼拉的眉头还是紧皱的，但万幸格朗泰尔没有看到任何他觉得格朗泰尔不可理喻的信号。成熟大人，真好。

“所以你就简单接受了？编辑让你写什么你就写什么？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩作为回答。

安灼拉沉默了，起居室里传来的欢呼和惊叫伴着The Time Warp*（格朗泰尔分了一小部分神好奇外面的大家有没有忍不住跟着音乐跳起来而把抢椅子忘到脑后，拜托，那可是The Time Warp）填满了安静的厨房，带来一种略微有些尴尬的气氛。格朗泰尔开始怀疑自己是不是应该安静地离开，他的耳廓还在烧着，这感觉令他很不舒服。

“可是，我不明白，R，以前你总是跟我争论，更不用说我们第一次遇到就是因为……”

格朗泰尔深呼吸了一下，他觉得轻松了一些，起码现在安灼拉把讨论的重心放回了格朗泰尔身上而不是披着问格朗泰尔行为的皮讨论安灼拉的心理。“因为我们在地铁上因为我的一篇评论争执了起来？我记得。如果你想问那时的我是不是不‘逆来顺受’，我的回答是否定的，我的心态没怎么变过。我之所以会跟你争执或者辩论是因为你是不一样的，安灼拉，你是不一样的。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了，而格朗泰尔实在受不了这个令他窒息的气氛，他想出去跳The Time Warp。

“你又不给我付工资，安灼拉，醒醒。”

说罢，格朗泰尔走出了厨房，他明白安灼拉皱起的眉头是因为迷惑，但他一点儿都不想继续面对安灼拉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Isle of Skye斯凯岛，苏格兰内赫布里底群岛最大也是最北的岛屿。其半岛从中间的库林丘陵向外延伸，以自然风景闻名。  
> *Chanson des Etages (Song of the Stars), René Char  
> *The Pasture, Robert Frost  
> *Face The Animal, Jean Follain  
> *Cell Block Tango监狱探戈，Chicago里的经典曲目  
> *The Time Warp时间扭曲，Rocky Horror Show里的经典曲目。那段经典的“It's just a jump to the left./And then a step to the right./With your hands on your hips./You bring your knees in tight./But it's the pelvic thrust/That really drives you insane./Let's do the time-warp again.”你可能没看过Rocky Horror Show但你一定在哪里听过/看到过这段歌舞【笑】


	8. 08.

格朗泰尔是个走在路上喜欢观察身边的人的家伙，你甚至可以说他乐此不疲。但他对于成为偷窥狂或者跟踪狂没有丝毫兴趣，也不想被指控，所以他总是很谨慎不会越界。

他越过一次界，只有那一次，而他不止一次好奇如果他那次没有越界的话他的人生会是什么样子的。后来他停止思考那个问题，因为他得出结论只要他遇到了安灼拉这个人，他格朗泰尔是不可能不做出点他平时不会做的事情的。

……还好他没到需要成为跟踪狂才能认识安灼拉的地步，这都要感谢古费拉克，然后还要感谢公白飞。

这听起来可真是越来越混乱了。

好吧，那天他只是正常地出门，正常地坐地铁去房屋中介所紧急找新的住处（别问，他可不记得自己每次被房东或者合租人赶走都是因为什么），谁知道他会正好与巴黎地方检察官办公室的新星碰巧坐在同一个车厢？还是在他写了一篇关于这个“新星”正在起诉的那家公司的评论的第二天？福尔图娜*可能是那天早上从错误的那边下床了才会觉得让格朗泰尔实实在在见到安灼拉是个好想法。

格朗泰尔其实已经不太记得请那家公司干了什么了，拜托，那已经是九年前的事情了，而他与安灼拉在那次之后紧接着又在太多事情上意见相左而争执过，追根究底其实本质都是差不多的，所以想要分清楚每一次的不同实在是太难了。是那家公司的新工厂造成了附近土壤的污染，严重影响到了附近学校里的孩子们的健康还试图掩盖吗？不对，那好像是另一次，因为格朗泰尔记得自己站在他与安灼拉还有公白飞合租的公寓里冲着安灼拉大吼“那你给我下毒啊”。

……美好的旧时光，谁说不是呢。

这挺有趣，格朗泰尔竟然不记得自己第一次见安灼拉的细节了，鉴于安灼拉对于他精神生活的重要程度。或许哪次去见心理医生的时候格朗泰尔应该请唐娜催眠一下自己还原出当时的情景。他现在只记得自己当时认出了安灼拉，而安灼拉正在看一份当日的报纸，报纸的头条与那家公司有关，然后格朗泰尔没管住自己的嘴，然后他们在地铁上争吵了起来，引人侧目的那种，最后是安灼拉的到站结束了他们的争执。格朗泰尔倒是记得安灼拉下车时最后看自己的那一眼，充满了难以置信和怒气，还有一些单纯的惊讶。

在那之后，福尔图娜又安排格朗泰尔在走进他目的地那家房屋中介所之前先被边上的咖啡馆散发出的咖啡豆的气息吸引走了注意力，决定先坐下来喝一杯肯塔基咖啡再去为自己每天晚上的三分遮风避雨之地头疼。咖啡馆由于临近中午而人满为患，所以当另一位年轻人带着大大的笑容询问是否可以分享桌子的时候，格朗泰尔微笑着请他坐在了小圆桌的对面。

那个黑发年轻人颇为外向健谈，格朗泰尔也不是话少的人，两人很快聊了起来并先后续了杯。当他们聊到正午时，黑发年轻人说虽然自己很乐意继续跟格朗泰尔聊下去，但他其实是来工作的，他与隔壁房屋中介的经理十分钟后约了见面，所以只能遗憾离开。

于是格朗泰尔顺口说自己也要去那家房屋中介，不过自己是去紧急找房子。黑发年轻人一拍手表示自己最好的朋友在巴黎有间公寓可以再住一个人，他可不愿意看到如格朗泰尔这样有趣的新朋友流离失所。

那个一头黑发的年轻人是古费拉克，那家咖啡馆叫穆尚，黑发年轻人的最好的朋友是公白飞。

彼时穆尚只是巴黎街上随便一家咖啡馆，但在那天之后，它成为了古费拉克认识格朗泰尔的地方，加之那之前一周古费拉克在那里通过几乎一模一样的偶遇把同样流离失所的马吕斯捡回了自己家，再加之半个月后古费拉克在那里又认识了郁郁不得志的博须埃——不，博须埃没有“流离失所”，博士延毕跟流离失所不是一个概念谢谢——所以不久之后，穆尚自然而然成为了他们这群朋友们约会时的首选。

不过那是之后的事情了。当时格朗泰尔对于古费拉克就这样替自己的朋友租出去了公寓里的客房这一行为还是有所犹疑的，但古费拉克不由分说地把他自己的电话和他“最好的朋友”的电话都给了格朗泰尔并拉了个WhatsApp群，还赶在他与隔壁那家房屋中介经理确认他们律所经手的扩张计划会议之前长话短说在群里把情况都交代完全了。

然后他跑进了房屋中介所，留下格朗泰尔捧着他的第二杯肯塔基咖啡，和手机屏幕那头叫做公白飞的、古费拉克的“最好的朋友”。无论格朗泰尔对于自己的交际能力多有自信，他都无法不将当时的情景定义为“尴尬”。

但感谢上帝和福尔图娜，公白飞足够了解古费拉克以明白当时的情况，也足够宽和以安抚格朗泰尔想要放弃这过于唐突的提议的念头。

格朗泰尔自觉自己的人生里还是有蛮多说走就走的决定的，但那天傍晚他拎着自己的一旅行包东西背着吉他站在公白飞的公寓楼下时，他还是不由得觉得这一切有点突如其来。但这种突如其来的不安感在公白飞带着能安抚人的笑容领他进公寓后并介绍说他还有另一个叫安灼拉的朋友同住时变成了震惊和不真实感。

格朗泰尔至今还能切实地回想起当时公白飞说“安灼拉比较工作狂所以他还在办公室，晚一些时候你会见到他”时的神态和动作，他当时正在带着格朗泰尔走到连着起居室的小小阳台上，没留意自己的方才的话对格朗泰尔带来的震惊。

那天晚些时候格朗泰尔的确见到了安灼拉，唯一可能带来点安慰的是安灼拉绝对比格朗泰尔还要震惊，毕竟不是谁都会在下班回家的时候发现自己不仅突然多了一个室友，那个室友还是自己那天早些时候在地铁上吵架的对象的。

古费拉克后来听说了那天的故事的完整版之后笑了一整个晚上并表示没能看到当时安灼拉的表情是他一生的遗憾。

“你在想什么？”

格朗泰尔一惊，差点让手里的铅笔滑落，他正坐在起居室连着的阳台门边画街景速写，忽然他第一次意识到这阳台有多像九年前公白飞那间公寓的阳台，然后便一发不可收拾地回想起了九年前的事。倒是不知道安灼拉是什么时候跑过来的。

“你有没有留意过你家这阳台很像公白飞的老公寓的阳台？”格朗泰尔实话实说。

安灼拉颦眉思索，但最后他只是说：“我没注意过，虽然我比你在那里住的时间长得多。”

格朗泰尔只在那里住了半年就搬出去与热安开始了一段更为稳定的合租生活，安灼拉与公白飞在那里继续做了一年多的室友，后来公白飞与古费拉克在一起后开始同居，于是很方便地，马吕斯与公白飞互换了一下位置。再后来，大约是两三年前？安灼拉有了足够的经济能力，与马吕斯商量之后便买了自己的小公寓、也就是现在这个住了进来，而马吕斯也没在那间有他们ABC的伙伴们很多回忆的公寓继续住下去而是搬去了珂赛特的小别墅开始了同居生活。

那之后那间公寓一直被公白飞租了出去，平时大家如果想在谁家聚会的话，首选是古费拉克家，然后是博须埃家，但圣诞节的时候马吕斯与珂赛特（本质上是珂赛特的父亲留给珂赛特的）那坐落在77省的小别墅一般是最好的选择。

“那也已经是好几年前的事情了。”格朗泰尔笑着说，很难想象一个小阳台就能带出这么多回忆。他重新拿好铅笔继续涂抹，而安灼拉则拽过一把椅子在他身后坐了下来：“你这么一提，的确是很多年之前的事情了，R，但说实话，我现在还能在脑海里重现那天我回到家公白飞给我介绍你的那一瞬间。”说到最后，安灼拉自己都忍不住笑出了声。

“真是戏剧性的会面啊，戏剧性。”格朗泰尔一边应着一边画着，“唔，时间过得太快了，一转眼似乎只有我们两个还没安定下来——我是说传统意义上的‘安定’，而且别评判我我只是在陈述事实没有说这有什么不好的，我不想跟你关于这个也吵起来。”

格朗泰尔看不到安灼拉的表情，但他能感觉的安灼拉现在是放松的。安灼拉又轻声笑了一下，没有立刻就接话，格朗泰尔也没再多嘴，只是继续画了下去。

过了好一会儿，他身后的人开口：“我无法想象出一个处于恋爱关系中的自己。”格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声，说：“谁都想象不出来，安灼拉，我打赌哪怕热安都想象不出来。等等……如果我们说你其实是在与我们的祖国谈恋爱，似乎也有点道理！”说着，格朗泰尔调笑着扭过头看向身后的安灼拉。

安灼拉笑着无奈地轻轻摇了一下头：“Patria。这些年里我们提这个梗太多次了，R。”

“神父和修女与基督耶稣之外的人偷情可是百年来人们津津乐道的八卦。”

“……格朗泰尔，这不好笑。”此时安灼拉皱起的眉头的的确确带有愠意了。

格朗泰尔弯了弯眼角，把自己脑海里浮现的贞德的名字压了下去，说：“真抱歉拿你的情人开了玩笑，阿波罗。不过说真的，你从没谈过恋爱？认真的？”

安灼拉的皱眉转为了犹疑意味的，格朗泰尔放下了手中的铅笔和沾着铅粉的纸巾，饶有兴致地看着思索中的安灼拉。这个话题下在他们认识的这么些年里并不是没有被提起过，但都是在聚会上大家一笑而过，从没有这样在认真的对话中被提起过，起码没有在格朗泰尔与安灼拉的对话中被提起过。

“我大学本科的时候尝试过两次，那种经历算不上令人厌恶，但也并无裨益，所以我在确认了这个结论之后就再也没有考虑过了。”

格朗泰尔失笑：“让我猜猜，之所以是‘两次’，是因为你本着实验精神，怕第一次的感受不够有普适性？”

“的确如此。”

“而那两次的对象都是主动追求你的女孩子？”

“他们对我有所追求那部分是真的，不过一次是女性，一次是男性。”

“嚯，这我以前可是真的不知道，原来你是双性恋？……哦好吧你都把祖国当作正儿八经的情人了我不该这么狭隘的。”

“我不太明白这段对话的目的？”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“一个单身汉对另一个单身汉的单身哲学的好奇罢了。容我再做一个大胆的猜测：你对他们并没有什么可以称得上是‘爱情’的感觉，是不是？我拿这周的清扫工作打赌！”

“R，这周本来就轮到你做清扫……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *福尔图娜：罗马神话中的时运女神，命运女神，司掌人间的幸福和机遇。  
> *肯塔基咖啡：其实就是波本加咖啡，不同配方还会加其他不同的配料，比如奶油、方糖或者一点榛子之类。  
> *ER相遇情形的灵感来源是Company的Another Hundred People, to be more specific, 是性转版company的Another Hundred People，那段的舞美我好喜欢。  
> *一个跟剧情没什么关系跟大悲也没什么关系的彩蛋：既然提到名字那就说出来好了，R的心理咨询师是Donna，Suits里的那个Donna，灵感来源是Paula有对Donna提过Donna其实很有做心理咨询师的天赋。


	9. 09.

“……但你说的应该是事实，”安灼拉平静地说，这是那些格朗泰尔会觉得安灼拉的面容雅静如云石雕像的时刻，“‘爱情’这个词语给我的印象是无论它来势汹汹还是水滴石穿，都是不甚有逻辑的，也是令人盲目的，而这的确是我从不曾有过的感觉，除了对我的祖国。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气。

他又叹了口气，抓了抓半长的棕色头发，思索了几秒，最后问：“你喜欢公白飞吗？”

安灼拉微微皱起眉：“喜欢，但完全是朋友之间的……”他还没说完就被格朗泰尔竖起的铅笔打断了。业余画家晃动着铅笔，一副神叨叨的模样：“我当然知道你与飞儿之间只是朋友之间的感情。我想说的是，我知道你会说你喜欢公白飞的‘仁’，喜欢他的的沉稳，那我问你，如果，只是如果，公白飞没了这些，你还会喜欢他吗？

“以及补充说明：我当然知道不应该把一个人分成这样来讨论，但我只是想打个比方，打个比方~”

“我似乎明白你想表达的意思……”安灼拉的眉头加深，不过现在是表达思考的意思，“但问题是，这样的话，爱情又与友情有什么区别？马吕斯说自己见到珂赛特的第一眼就知道她是自己的‘一生所爱’。”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“你问倒我了，阿波罗，事实是我也不知道，那个问题你可能得去问马吕斯。因为我承认，我所交过的几个男女朋友，都是基于我对他们的朋友那样的喜欢，加上我们之间有某种性张力构成的。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔话音一落他就张开了嘴像是想要说什么，但他最终还是没说，只是又思考了一下，最后点了点头。格朗泰尔被安灼拉这个点头弄得摸不着头脑，他的迷惑肯定是显露在脸上了，因为安灼拉开口解释：“我只是意识到这的确像是你会做的事情。”

“哇哦，等一下，”格朗泰尔再次举起铅笔，“为什么我嗅到了刻板印象的气息，这位先生你可以解释一下什么叫做‘格朗泰尔会做的事情’吗？”说着，他把腿上的硬壳大速写本合了起来——看样子他今天是没什么机会继续画下去了。

安灼拉挑了一下眉：“我不想因为我简单地说了几个形容词就被你扯入无穷无尽的咬文嚼字和没有意义的自说自话中，所以我拒绝解释。你就是你，R，我们都认识这么多年了，我总有那么一点立场说‘格朗泰尔会做的事情’吧？”

这话引得格朗泰尔一脸见了鬼的表情看着安灼拉足足五分钟，然后他微低垂着头摇了摇。“你真的变了，安灼拉。”

“你这个语气我听不出来这是好事还是坏事。”

“对于我们的同居关系来说是好事，这有助于我们和平相处我不被你扫地出门，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“但对于我的口才锻炼来说好像就没那么好了，也许我应该和古费多拌拌嘴了。”

安灼拉露出了一个几乎可以算得上是无可奈何地笑着的表情，他站起身，顺手拍了一下格朗泰尔的肩膀：“还有一部分好处是我们可以真的进行讨论了，我很高兴，R。”

那天剩下的时间里，格朗泰尔继续思考这到底是好事还是坏事一直思考到睡着。

格朗泰尔与安灼拉的字面意义上的同居生活就这么一个月一个月地“续约”了下去，当他们俩反应过来的时候，他们已经和睦相处了快半年的时光了。无论是他们之间的交谈没有了初识时的浓重火药味，还是他们对彼此生活小习惯的了解，都令他们共同的朋友们开始忍不住戏称他们是old-married couple。

“你知道的，下一阶段就是你们再次开始拌嘴，不过这次不是惊天动地的吵架，而是更……打情骂俏的那种。”

古费拉克脸上大大的笑容令格朗泰尔牙根痒痒，十分想与他一对一练拳的那种牙根痒痒。跟安灼拉“打情骂俏”，光是这个词与安灼拉的名字出现在同一个句子里就够令格朗泰尔毛骨悚然的了，另一个主语还是他自己？他不如一头撞在阿波罗的太阳车上。

……格朗泰尔觉得现在他与安灼拉的相处状态就挺好的，他甚至在考虑打破“不写安灼拉接的案子的相关评论”这一老规矩，因为现在无论是安灼拉的案子，还是他要写的评论，他们都能平和地进行讨论，哪怕他们还是如多年以前一样几乎无法在任何事情上达成一致，但他们似乎都心平气和地接受了这一事实。

很偶尔的时候，格朗泰尔会想念那种与安灼拉争辩时肾上腺素激增的感觉，因为比起现在他与安灼拉聊天时常会有的那种会蔓延到耳廓的尴尬感，还是简单的肾上腺素比较直白爽快。当他跟唐娜提起这种感觉的时候，唐娜毫不留情地指出这是因为格朗泰尔把安灼拉视为信仰，哪怕他们同居了这么久之后的如今也还是，而人与在自己心目中高很多的存在平等对话时，会觉得不好意思或者尴尬是肯定的。

另一个问题是，格朗泰尔已经有快一年没有跟任何看对眼的人约会了，倒不是说这对于他来说是刚需或者怎么样，但自从有一次唐娜提出了格朗泰尔是否是在用与安灼拉同居代替他所需要的亲密关系甚至肉体关系——又或者是反过来，在此之前格朗泰尔的那些短暂而简单的亲密关系是为了弥补与安灼拉关系的不完满——之后，格朗泰尔发现自己很难不去想着要试图否认这种推测。他乐于承认他意识到自己的看法的确会被安灼拉考虑时会觉得尴尬（说得好听点是“尴尬”，如果要是巴阿雷来说的话他肯定会用“不好意思”这个形容词），但他可不觉得自己对安灼拉的感情是一般意义上的爱情。

不，不要提那个“柏”开头的形容词，那可太cheesy了*。

唐娜了解到格朗泰尔的烦躁之后给出的建议是格朗泰尔试着写写安灼拉的案子相关的评论，这样起码能帮助格朗泰尔适应自己与安灼拉的关系的新阶段，而格朗泰尔照办了。

但他可是格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔从来不嫌动静大，他选了一个近期自己与安灼拉分歧最大的案子写了评论。

那是个投资管理公司的案子，简单来说是这家投资管理公司的一个小操盘手在一个新药被公布批准上市前一天购入了一大批该制药公司的股票，这使得他们公司大赚一笔，但同时也引起了监管部门的注意。这位操盘手被指控进行了违法内线交易，但操盘手却声称自己只是遵从了上级给的指导。

这是个各执一词的案子，内线交易肯定是有的，问题是这到底是这个操盘手的私自行为以图提升业绩，还是公司上层进行了内线交易却让手下不知情的员工进行实际操作。操盘手声称存在的指导会被每日例行销毁，因为每天操盘手接收的指令太多，如果全部收归档案的话他们公司不如转行作档案馆好了。

“只要是对于资本家有一丝一毫的了解的人都会明了这肯定又是他们利用手中的小员工当作‘一次性工具’以攫取利益，但没人能证明那是他们的所作所为。毕竟当你有足够的资本的时候你就有了足够的自我保护。……

“……但谁知道呢，我会说被用掉的小职员自己大概也有潜力成为那样的大资本家，他只是运气不好罢了。”

安灼拉也明了这些，他在作为起诉人起诉那名操盘手的同时还在试图找出证明投资管理公司的上层给出了那个购入指导的证据，以给真正有罪的人定罪。在格朗泰尔看来这毫无疑问是徒劳的，就算他安灼拉能找到蛛丝马迹，那些手握资本的人能通过起码146种方法令自己脱身，所以这是没有意义的。

但格朗泰尔某天深夜去地检办公室催安灼拉回家，看到安灼拉正与拉马克先生一起在投资管理公司送来的文件海中试图发现一丝有用的线索的时候，他没有开口嘲讽，而是留下晚餐就回去了。

格朗泰尔没有问过安灼拉他有没有看到过自己写的那篇评论，这没意思，本来那篇评论也不是为了写给安灼拉看的（这听起来像是他下了战书或者情书似的，诡异），开玩笑，他写评论可是为了有钱吃饭。

那几天安灼拉的情绪略微有些烦躁，格朗泰尔贴心地减少了督促他吃饭睡觉的提醒，说来奇怪，虽然他自己觉得安灼拉在做的事情是徒劳的，但他竟然还是希望安灼拉能胜诉。这就像是个无神论者在心底暗暗期望能有真正的神迹来说服自己一样。

……哈，那真是个不错的比喻。

那段时间安灼拉缺了两次朋友们的聚会，格朗泰尔去了，并在吃饭的时候向大家保证他不会让安灼拉过度劳累（“R，你有没有觉得自己越来越老妈子了？”——这是弗以伊说的，梅林在上，他自己分明才是朋友中最老妈子的好吗，加湿器那玩意就是他强行安利给大家的）。

出乎格朗泰尔的意料，安灼拉与拉马克先生两人的坚持不懈有了回报（虽然这本质上还是靠了运气，还有地检官和地检官助跑去做法律助理的工作这种折煞的事情），他们在那如海的文件中发现了两张涉嫌内线交易的旧指令，虽然它们并不是这次被指控的操盘手执行的那次购入，但足够说服法官传唤给出指导的投资经理了。这个案件最后以操盘手被禁止再次担任操盘手这一工作，而那个投资经理被正式指控参与内线交易，锒铛入狱作为结局。

虽然格朗泰尔相信这内线交易肯定来源于公司更高的地方，但他也乐于大方承认安灼拉的执着有一些成果。

所以判决出来的那天，他破天荒地主动买了一瓶香槟与安灼拉一起在晚餐的时候喝（他可是个不怎么喝香槟这种软绵绵的东西的人）。他的第一篇打破“不写安灼拉接的案子的相关评论”这一老规矩的评论就这么预言失败了，但他却没怎么不开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“柏”开头的词：柏拉图式。  
> *投资管理公司的案子大体设定来源Suits S01E06 “Tricks of the Trade” 但案子的发展不一样所以就算看过Suits也没有剧透【笑】其实最后这俩人矛盾的落脚点与之前那个偷渡的案子挺类似的。  
> *以及本节有个Suits彩蛋。


	10. 10.

“我真不知道如果没有伊丽莎白，我和珂赛特能不能存活到今天！”马吕斯试图用手势表达自己的认真程度，但他差点把手中的香槟洒出来，“她真的是，最棒——大写的最棒——的婚礼策划！天哪，谁能料到办一场婚礼会要计划那么多东西呢？如果你们谁以后要办婚礼的话，一定要找伊丽莎白，一定。”

古费拉克强行忍笑：“这我同意，一位好的婚礼策划师不仅能策划出一场完美的婚礼，还能帮助新人和亲友们从精神层面上为婚礼做好准备。天哪你们真该看看今天早餐时的马吕斯，我这辈子就没见过那么焦虑的可怜人！我刚刚一直没说是因为我是个好朋友和好伴郎，一个好伴郎应该等到新人成功交换戒指之后再开始抖糗事。”

“婚前焦虑是很常见的，”伊丽莎白和煦地微笑着说，“马吕斯的状况并不是我遇到过的最严重的，而且他听得进去话，所以安抚起来算是比较轻松。”

“——他把一扎橙汁泼到了自己身上！”

马吕斯看起来像是要把他手里的那杯香槟也泼在自己身上了。巴阿雷唯恐天下不乱地大喊：“原来这就是我们到的时候你在洗衬衫的原因！”这导致马吕斯真的要把他手里的那杯香槟也泼在自己身上了。

珂赛特笑倒在马吕斯的怀里，扬头吻了一下马吕斯的下颌，顺手拿过了自己新婚丈夫手里的香槟：“亲爱的，放松，就当今天是另一个我们聚会的周日，我就在这儿。”

马吕斯搂住珂赛特，自暴自弃地把自己的脸埋到珂赛特的金发里（米西什塔倒吸一口凉气：新娘的发型可是做了三个小时的）：“我觉得自己的脸要丢尽了……”

“不差今天。”珂赛特咯咯笑着回抱马吕斯，“之前每次大家一起玩的时候你哪次没‘丢脸’，你还经常说我们第一次遇见的时候你有多丢脸，要是你丢脸我就不爱你的话，我们还会在这里吗？”

围观群众发出酸掉牙的嘶嘶声，只有伊丽莎白和热安发出的是被可爱到的“awwwww”。

“但是马吕斯刚刚夸El的话是百分之百真实的，”珂赛特一边安抚着马吕斯一边说，“El满足了我们所有或大或小的幻想，策划婚礼的每一步她都充满耐心地陪着我们，她简直是我梦中的姐姐一样。”

伊丽莎白摆了摆手：“这是我应该做的，每一对可爱的新人都值得最好的婚礼。”

热安留意到伊丽莎白手上的戒指，谨慎又好奇地开口：“您自己的婚礼一定也很完满。”

“那是好些年前了，不过是的，那是我最爱的一场婚礼。”说着，她笑了起来，“归根究底，一场婚礼的核心是人，无论是新人还是新人的亲友们，只有这些人——你们——充满了爱，这场婚礼才会完美。”

“伊丽莎白替我们所有人向马吕斯和珂赛特表了白！”古费拉克用所有人都听得到的声音说，引起了附近宾客们善意的笑声。古费拉克趁机举起手中的香槟杯：“致我们最爱的马吕斯和珂赛特，愿你们能像我们在过去的八年多里见证的那样永远甜蜜下去，不管周围的人被你们闪瞎到什么程度。”

笑声更大了，但所有人也都举起酒杯，同声说：“致马吕斯和珂赛特！”

被祝贺的主体之一终于把自己从珂赛特美丽的金发中解放了出来，马吕斯转身给了大大地笑着地古费拉克一个拥抱。“真不知道如果当年我没有在穆尚咖啡馆被你捡回家的话我现在会是什么样，所以谢谢你，古费。”

古费拉克打着花鞠了一躬：“我的荣幸，马吕斯少爷。”

“也感谢我们的ABC的朋友们，”珂赛特举起手里的酒杯，“你们是我和马吕斯在血亲之外的家庭，鉴于我们两个的家庭状况我觉得我可以说你们就是我的家人。难以想象我们相识已经这么多年了，你们一直在那里。在遇到你们之前，我的世界过于简单，我很高兴能跟你们一起经历我们所经历的那些。最后，也许你们中很多人这辈子都不会走进婚姻的殿堂，但我想祝你们都能一直有美满可爱的感情生活。”

马吕斯只会跟着他可爱的妻子点头，跟着举起酒杯向朋友们致意。

格朗泰尔喝完他那杯香槟之后就径直跑去吧台要了一杯法式苦艾酒，端着酒杯回到圆桌区的时候他远远地看到安灼拉在与珂赛特的养父割风先生聊天——这位前市长先生任期满了之后就再也没参与过任何公众活动，哪怕他们与珂赛特有这么亲近的关系也很少见到这位德高望重的老先生，但每次见到割风先生，安灼拉都会主动与他交谈许久。

“所以你们两位打算什么时候……？”格朗泰尔大刺刺地坐在热安和艾米丽身边坐下，一边问，“我相信你们的婚礼将会是这个世界上最梦幻的婚礼。”

短梨花头的女孩双手交叉在玻璃杯杯口（树莓汁，毫无疑问）支撑着自己的下巴，她饶有兴致地看向格朗泰尔：“你为什么这么肯定我和热安会办婚礼，或者结婚呢？”

“The highest happiness on earth is the happiness of marriage*, 而这个世界上我最希望幸福的两个人就是你们两个。”格朗泰尔在椅子上坐直，难得地认真地说，但他很快就又瘫了回去，“好吧我其实并不怎么认同那句引用，我承认我只是为了支撑我的论点所以引用那句话的，Phelps的另外一句话我更认同……”

“The fear of life is the favourite disease of the 20th century.*”热安笑着接过了格朗泰尔的话，“或者我们应该说，21世纪。”

格朗泰尔举起酒杯：“而你，我可亲可爱的小诗人，从不曾害怕过。”他又看向艾米丽，“我猜这位小梦想家大概也从不曾害怕过。”

艾米丽耸耸肩不知可否，比起与格朗泰尔聊天，她的注意力更多地放在观察婚礼上形形色色的宾客上，她警觉得像是一只冠蓝鸦*。

艾米丽与热安好几年前就开始交往了，但不同于珂赛特，她很少跟着热安一起出现在他们ABC的朋友们的小聚会上，所以大家其实与艾米丽并不熟悉。热安有提过艾米丽并太热衷于社交所以很少跟他一起来，不过从仅有的几次接触来看，格朗泰尔还挺喜欢这个有着一双灵动的大眼睛的巴黎女孩的。

“我们没有想过要办婚礼或者结婚，但谢谢你祝我们幸福，R。”热安露出一个大大的笑容，“我喜欢婚礼！因为婚礼上总是充盈着爱，那种氛围令我充满灵感。不过我也不知道，婚礼对与我和艾米丽来说像是没有必要似的，也许哪一天我们想办一场婚礼好让我们的朋友一起开心开心，就说办就办了。”

艾米丽虽然没有看这个方向，但她点了点头。

格朗泰尔忍不住笑出声来，他胳膊肘撑在桌子上双手捧脸，像是在看什么稀世珍宝一样看着热安：“你真是这个世界上最天使的诗人，连办婚礼的出发点都是‘好让朋友一起开心开心。’”

“R！”热安带着点不那么认真的嗔意用胳膊肘捅了一下酒鬼，格朗泰尔装模做样地作出被打倒的姿势，笑着抱着自己的苦艾酒一溜烟跑掉（但天地可鉴，他说的都是百分之两百的真心话），在一张圆桌边转弯的时候差点撞上两手都拿着酒杯的米西什塔和端着装有小点心的碟子的博须埃。

“你为什么抱着一杯酒跑成这样，R，安灼拉在追着你不许你喝酒吗？”博须埃稳住手中的碟子之后调笑着问。

格朗泰尔喝了一口酒压惊，故作姿态地平复了一下自己的气息，又从博须埃的碟子里拿了一块沾着巧克力的玛德莲蛋糕*后才开口：“狄俄尼索斯在上，先不论现在是我管理安灼拉的饮食起居而不是他管我，我寻思只要我不烦扰到伟大的阿波罗的事务，我喝多少这可爱的液体他都不会管我的好吗……倒是你们，拿了这么多可爱的小吃要去哪里？”

米西什塔一眼就看出格朗泰尔的小算盘，她把博须埃端着的盘子中的一个递给格朗泰尔：“若李在等我们，走吧。”

格朗泰尔从善如流地拿着盘子跟在两个朋友身后，“让我猜猜，前几天一直在下雨，他的风湿病又犯了？”

“你说对了一半，”博须埃耸肩，“是他的膝盖先疼起来之后才开始连续下雨的。”米西什塔补充：“所以我们知道需要带伞了。”

“你们知道现在二十一世纪有种东西叫做天气预报，对吧？”

博须埃又耸耸肩：“你真的觉得那玩意可信？”

“那我们做一个自己的天气app好了！基于若李的体征！”格朗泰尔想拍手的来着，但他一手拿着酒一手端着碟子，只得作罢。

“基于我的体征什么？”坐在桌边抱着热水袋的若李听到了后半句话，好奇地问。

米西什塔和博须埃分别坐到若李的左右，放下手中的酒杯和碟子。米西什塔今天戴了一对非常漂亮的吉普赛风格耳坠，随着她坐下的动作晃动着，格朗泰尔隐约觉得它们可能有什么催眠效果。

“刚刚我们说到你的膝盖在下雨之前就开始疼了，R说可以基于你的身体反应做一个天气预报app。”博须埃笑着说。

若李叹了口气：“我的确在心里有那么一套天气预测表格而且它几乎从不出错，给你们用用还行，但我可不敢放到什么app商店里去，万一不准我可就要被人骂欺诈啦。你们还不如基于米西什塔的占卜出一个天气预报app哩。”

米西什塔笑着吻了一下若李的脸颊：“谢谢你对我的塔罗这么深信不疑亲爱的。”

“我觉得我生活中的方方面面都能通过咨询这两位得到答案。”博须埃拿着小饼干一边沾果酱一边煞有介事地对格朗泰尔说，“你可以说我是被感情蒙蔽了双眼，但我觉得他们说的都挺准的。”

格朗泰尔不置可否，他也很信米西什塔的塔罗和若李（自己给自己检查出来）的体征，他在某种程度上可是个神秘主义者，谢谢。再说了，听信好朋友的说法能有什么害处呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个没太多意义的补充说明：艾米丽as in Amelie里的那个艾米丽，思考热安的伴侣会是什么样子的时候我想到了Amelie，可以算是灵感来源？而且这其实是一个双关。顺便吹一波19-20英巡Amelie the Musical的制作。  
> *两句引用都是20世纪美国作家William Lyon Phelps的  
> *冠蓝鸦：一种很好看的蓝色鸟儿（学名：Cyanocitta cristata，英文名 Blue Jay），又名蓝松鸦，主要分布于美国落基山脉以东和加拿大南部。它们适应性强，好奇好斗，聪明顽皮。  
> *玛德莲蛋糕：一种传统的贝壳形状的小蛋糕，来自于法国东北部洛林大区的两个市镇科梅尔西和利韦尔丹。


	11. 11.

马吕斯与珂赛特的婚礼结束之后，一群朋友在那栋可爱的小别墅里又逗留了很久，美其名曰“要醒酒不然会酒驾”，等大家真的开始离开的时候都已经快午夜了。虽然格朗泰尔后来也断断续续一直在喝酒，但没关系反正安灼拉开车。

“把车窗打开，不然车里都是你的酒气。”安灼拉一边扣上安全带一边说。

“遵命，谁开车谁老大。”

黑色的雷诺流畅地倒车出位，77省的路开起来总是非常平稳顺畅，初秋的风涌进车内，虽然没有夏日的燥热但也说不上清凉，格朗泰尔额角靠着车窗沿，盯着后视镜里逐渐变小的那栋住着新婚夫妇的小房子。很快夜色就吞没了那栋带阁楼和烟囱的小别墅，格朗泰尔意义不明地叹了口气，失去了目标的眼神四处飘着。

“你要是想睡的话别保持那个姿势，头会不小心磕出去。”安灼拉平静地提醒。

格朗泰尔在副驾驶上扭动了一下，现在他整个人靠在座椅与车门形成的直角上，别扭地斜面对着安灼拉：“现在还没有多晚，我不会睡的。再说了，万一我睡着了，导致你没有聊天对象保持清醒，开着开着也睡着了那可怎么办。”

“我不……”安灼拉刚开口，忽然想起什么似的，侧头瞥了一眼笑嘻嘻的格朗泰尔，改了口，“那就行。”

只听得副驾驶传来一声倒抽气，紧接着是忽然的大笑。万幸坐在驾驶座上的人属于波澜不惊的类型，车的行驶没有受到任何扰动。安灼拉皱起眉又侧头瞥了一眼格朗泰尔，后者还在笑得喘不过来气。

“天哪哈哈哈哈哈……安灼拉，你竟然哈哈哈哈意识到了我……哈哈哈哈哈是在开玩笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这可真是这个月来最好的笑话哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”格朗泰尔快活地拍着手，“我承认我刚刚那个玩笑一点都不好笑，但现在……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“你刚刚的‘玩笑’的确不好笑，但我也不懂现在有什么好笑的。”安灼拉带着些许不耐地说。

“哦梅林啊……”格朗泰尔揉了揉脸颊，深呼吸了好几下才让自己平静下来，“阿波罗，你可要知道你这个人对于别人的笑话的理解能力大概是排世界倒数的，你是那种，别人开个玩笑你却要认真回答或者反驳的人。有的人这么做纯粹是为了扫兴，而你这么做，则完全是因为你没理解那是个玩笑。”半醉的酒鬼一本正经地解释，“比如刚才，你一开始是想说你不会因为没人聊天就睡着，是不是？”

安灼拉眨眨眼睛，默认。

“但你最后还是意识到了我在开玩笑！太不容易了安灼拉，太不容易了。”格朗泰尔轻轻拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，“往大的说，你的沟通能力更上一层楼了，往小的说，我们的和平相处大业又进了一步。”

红灯，安灼拉平稳地停下车，扭头看着副驾驶上正在没必要地快活着的格朗泰尔。“你是在说，我们之前的某些争执其实是……你在开玩笑而我却认真回答造成的？”

格朗泰尔煞有介事地点头。

“既然你一直都知道，你为什么现在才说？”

格朗泰尔眯起眼皱起眉，故作深沉地说：“你自己先意识到，这个问题需要。”

“装神弄鬼一点都不有趣，R。”

“你竟然说尤达大师的句式是装神弄鬼！”

绿灯亮起，安灼拉懒得与副驾驶那个人拌嘴，没再接话。

安灼拉与格朗泰尔的“和平大业”一直很顺利，安灼拉不得不承认他的案件处理数量并没有因为他不再频繁熬夜而大幅降低，而格朗泰尔也不得不承认与安灼拉相处也并不是个不可能的任务。

“不，我不想看曼达洛人。”

“你竟然要对尤达宝宝说‘不‘吗？？？！！！”

“不。”

“这个世界上竟然会有人对尤达宝宝说不！！！我不能继续和你作室友了！！！”

……好吧，也许不全是。

格朗泰尔抱着一桶朗姆酒味冰淇淋坐回了沙发上，隐约碎碎念着诸如“有眼无珠”之类的词语。安灼拉默默扶住自己的额头，这都一周了，格朗泰尔还在对自己把倒装句称为“装神弄鬼”而耿耿于怀。

先不论他对于看星球大战的衍生剧集没有兴趣，他最近这个案子也不允许他浪费时间。

是十八区的一起抢劫杀人案，性质十分恶劣所以引起了他们办公室的重视，拉马克先生颇有想要做出表态的意思。十八区的治安问题不是一年两年的事儿了，虽说追究一起案子无法起到本质上的改变，但总是好的。

嫌犯满16岁未满18岁，安灼拉接手这个案子之后去见过那个黑人青年两次，光看那年轻人的眼神和模样，很难想象他还没正式成年。他的律师只是个法律援助律师，但通过目前跟对方打的几次交道来看，这位栗色长发的律师似乎很有干劲，这令安灼拉有那么一点惊讶，进而更不敢松懈了。

拉马克先生陪同安灼拉去见过一次那个年轻人，对方很少言寡语，眼神里带着强烈的反感，令人退避三舍的那种。安灼拉怀疑这并不是针对他们公诉方的，因为辩方律师也没能得到自己客户的好脸色——这么一来，辩方律师的热切就更难得了。

这么些年来安灼拉与太多法律援助律师打过交道了，选择成为法律援助律师的人，最一开始肯定或多或少是抱着帮助他人、改善社会的出发点的，但在一段时间之后能否还保持着这样的初心就难说了。若是从客户那里不光得不到金钱，还得不到感激，这工作可真不是什么值得的选择。

这个少年前科累累，抢劫偷盗数次，恶意伤人数次，还有一次强奸未遂，很明显这次抢劫杀人是行事时一时失手。但案子现在卡在缺少关键证据上，致被害人死亡的钝器迟迟未被找到，案发地点又没有监控记录，光凭嫌疑人没有不在场证明，以及被害人的手表出现在嫌疑人的房间里这两点是无法说服陪审团的。对方律师肯定也知道这一点，正步步为营想要促成开庭。只要他们面对陪审团，一切就都不再是定数了，起码基于现在的证据来说不行。安灼拉隐隐能感觉到对方律师不是省油的灯。

但没有确凿证据就是没有确凿证据，安灼拉恨不得自己能兼职探员去实地调查这个案子。再一次通读警方报告无果，安灼拉把最后一折文件扔回文件箱里，轻轻叹了口气，揉着眉心颇感失望。

“又是什么棘手的案子？”

格朗泰尔抱着冰淇淋桶晃悠到门边，安灼拉又叹了口气。

“一起抢劫杀人案，拉马克先生挺看重这个案子的。”

“让我猜猜，证据不足？”格朗泰尔见安灼拉没有赶人，便蹬鼻子上脸地走进了安灼拉的卧室。

安灼拉点头不语。

格朗泰尔看着满满一纸箱的文件咋了咋舌：“证据不足就是证据不足，你还能给变出来证据不成？有的时候面对现实也没什么不好的，阿波罗。”

“但要是就此放过了一个杀人犯呢？这个人被放回去很可能会继续做这些事情，他的前科一张纸都写不完。”

“那就是放过了，他命中如此。只要你已经尽你所能，就问心无愧了。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“不可能事事如你的意，也不可能事事如我的意。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，似乎是想反驳，剔透的蓝眼睛在暖黄的台灯下生机勃勃，但他最后还是没有说话。格朗泰尔见状，趁机递出怀里的冰淇淋：“吃点吗？研究案子怪费脑子的。”

安灼拉没有拒绝，他接过冰淇淋桶，挖了一小勺冰淇淋吃起来，但看眼神很明显他又开始思考这个案子了。格朗泰尔没办法地摇了摇头：“需要我帮忙看看吗？看你这个吃冰淇淋都没法好好品味地样子真是令人扼腕。”

“我不确定给你看案件相关文件是否恰当……”

“哦得了吧，说得好像这里面有什么机密文件似的……有吗？有什么能令我写出来可以名声大噪的东西吗？”格朗泰尔眼睛发亮。

“……没有，但这不……”格朗泰尔发出不屑的声音，抽出一折文件开始看起来，安灼拉发现自己的手里拿着冰淇淋无法阻拦。

“我不会外传的，阿波罗，放松。我更不会告诉辩方律师你的弱点，我看上去像是希望你输掉的样子吗？”

安灼拉把冰淇淋桶放在地上，抽走了格朗泰尔手里的文件夹：“我相信你不会外传，但你之前从不动我案件相关文件的。”

“好吧，我知道你有一点点控制狂，但多一双眼睛到底有什么坏处？”格朗泰尔坐到书桌的一边，诚挚地发问，“作为评论员，我从文本信息中寻找线索的能力还是不差的。我只是想帮忙，我保证我不会动这些文件分毫，一页都不会乱。”

那之后他们又来回了几句，但格朗泰尔最后还是如愿得到了那箱文件。

感谢朗姆酒冰淇淋。


	12. 12

“你害怕吗？”

“我有什么可害怕的？”格朗泰尔耸肩。

唐娜露出一个自信的微笑：“不要反问，格朗泰尔，反问可不是明确的是否。”

“那还请你引导我一下，因为我不知道我该反思我自己害怕哪方面。”格朗泰尔又耸了一下肩，“我害怕的东西多了去了，我害怕歧视偏见，我害怕公权力滥用，我害怕巴别塔倒塌……我可以说上五分钟。”

“但我们刚刚在聊安灼拉允许你跟他一起研究他的案件，”红发的心理医师令格朗泰尔想起狐狸，还是很漂亮很聪明的那种，“我问的是你害怕什么是不言而喻的，格朗泰尔，你的理解能力没有那么差，你在回避问题。”

格朗泰尔长长地呻吟了一声，脑袋向后倒靠在沙发上仰望着天花板，虽然已经好几年了但他真的很讨厌……

“我真的很讨厌自我披露，暴露自己什么的。”

狐狸小姐的尾巴优雅地拂动着，她的语调诱人：“对于自我表露的抗拒和欲望是很多人都会面临的矛盾，但只有我们的内在得到他人的承认的时候，自我意识才能存在——表达自我是必须的。”

“在心理咨询中讨论哲学真的是个好办法吗？”格朗泰尔用小臂遮住眼睛，状作痛苦，“我的确不讨厌黑格尔，但这不足以说服我，亲爱的唐娜。黑格尔那种‘把一切都暴露在阳光下’的做法我可绝对不会考虑。艾默生其实也不错，不是吗。”

“你没有搬出后拿破仑时代我已经很欣慰了。”唐娜笑出声来，“而我也从没有要求你说出你所有的真实感受，当我直白地问你是否对某件事有某种感情，也就是我几分钟前所做的的时候，那肯定是因为我觉得你的直白回答对你有帮助。”

格朗泰尔又长长地呻吟了一声，类似的对话不是第一次出现了，他刚开始来见唐娜那一年，每次都会有这样的他拒绝表达出自己的感情的状况。而唐娜作为一位专业而尽责的心理咨询师在最初的两年里所做的其实主要就是一步步化解格朗泰尔对直白表达或者承认自己的感情的抗拒。格朗泰尔甚至知道唐娜的策略，让自己不反抗她的疗法又是另一个故事了，不论如何，现在格朗泰尔只会偶尔有一些微弱的抗拒了，比如刚刚那种。

“算不上害怕。我接受再次与安灼拉同居的时候，我就或多或少有心理准备我会更熟悉安灼拉了，我们也聊过，与他同居令我更为稳定了……我有说过我不喜欢心理咨询吗？哦我说过，太多次了。”

“那你开心吗？”唐娜微笑着忽略了格朗泰尔最后两句自问自答，追问道。

“得到他的变相承认？我破罐子破摔直接承认，我当然感到某种意义上的开心，那可是安灼拉。”

“你明白我为什么会问你是否害怕吗？”

“……”格朗泰尔再次坐直，直视着唐娜，他微微皱起眉（这个动作令他分了一小部分神想起了安灼拉），缓慢地说，“……因为我接触更多的安灼拉也意味着安灼拉接触更多的我，你担心我会害怕在安灼拉眼里我不够好？”

“但看来你并没有这种感觉。”

唐娜的陈述句反而令格朗泰尔思考了起来，他的眼神在唐娜的办公室里转悠了一圈后才再次落回对面的人身上。“我的确没有这种感觉……原因大概是我并不在乎在安灼拉眼里我是什么样的。我信仰他，这是单方面的关系，信仰不需要回报，只要被信仰的那方存在就足够了。”

唐娜点点头，打开膝头的笔记本写了点什么。最开始的时候格朗泰尔会因为她的这种动作而感到紧张，因为他总会觉得自己被评价了，而他还看不到那评价。几年过去他才逐渐习惯这样的感觉。

“你的工作最近还顺利吗？安灼拉的呢？”

“老样子，偶尔写到安灼拉处理的案子相关的评论不会断送我的工作，而很明显我也没烂到只要一碰安灼拉的案子的文件就会令它们自燃。”

“这很好，你们的相处看起来一帆风顺。”

“谢谢，我试着不去因此而骄傲。”

“你喜欢现在你与安灼拉的关系吗？”

“唔，我蛮喜欢我们的相处现状的。但我不确定我们这是什么关系，朋友吗？朋友之间不会有我这种暗搓搓的信仰吧，你知道我很认真。”

“我不会否定你这个说法，人们在提及友情的时候的确一般不会包括‘信仰’这样的情感，”唐娜用笔的另一端敲击着皮质笔记本的封面，“但我想指出，友情里是会有某些类似于信仰的情感的，比如欣赏。当我们强烈欣赏着我们的朋友身上某种我们觉得自己缺少的品质的时候，我们不知不觉中是放低了自己，抬高了朋友的。”

格朗泰尔转转眼睛，缓慢地点了点头表示自己接受了唐娜的说法。

“当然，那的确是没有你对安灼拉的信仰强烈的。我想问一个问题：安灼拉知道你信仰他吗？”

“他为什么需要知道，圣父圣子圣灵知道天下这么多基督教徒的名字吗？”

“你提出的是一个宗教问题，容我指出这个问题的答案不是确凿无疑的。”

“但你明白我的意思，不是吗？如我之前所说的，对于信仰者来说——起码对于我这个信仰者来说——只要信仰对象存在就足够了，被信仰的人知晓与否没有任何关系。”

“你觉得如果安灼拉知道你信仰他的话，你们的关系，或者说你们现在的相处模式，会不会有改变？”

“当然不会。”

格朗泰尔不假思索地回答。看着唐娜挑起的眉毛，他解释道：“安灼拉不会在意我怎么样的。”

“我会推测安灼拉现在会把你视为比‘ABC之友里的一员’更多的存在，比如朋友。你已经不是八年前的你了。”

“我明白你的意思，我也不是八年前的我了。”格朗泰尔顿了一下，决定不展开解释这句话，而是继续往下说，“但安灼拉，他是……很难触动的。”

“那让他知道你信仰他会对你有什么影响吗？”

“应该也不会。”

格朗泰尔是真的觉得安灼拉知道自己信仰他不会造成什么后果，但那天的心理咨询结束之后格朗泰尔发现唐娜提起的这个问题总是萦绕在他的脑海里，已经到了令人烦躁的地步了。

于是那天晚上吃饭的时候，格朗泰尔突然对坐在对面的安灼拉说：“你知道我信仰你。”

安灼拉停下了手上的动作，抬眼看向格朗泰尔，铁灰蓝色的眼睛锐利又清澈。“如果你不是在开玩笑的话，我的回答是：我不介意。”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“我其实没有在请求允许什么的，今天我的心理咨询师跟我聊到这个问题，烦扰我一整天了，所以我觉得还是说出来图个清静比较好。”

“明白了，”安灼拉点头，“我不会干涉你的选择。

“……对了，豆焖肉很美味。”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔露出一个大大的笑容，“自从开始当你的‘私人厨师’，我愈发觉得自己以后就算被炒了也可以去开餐厅。”

两个人继续着晚餐，话题有一搭没一搭地围绕在“开餐厅”上，到晚餐结束的时候，他们不知道怎么地聊到了有没有看过《料理鼠王》上，格朗泰尔对安灼拉没看过《料理鼠王》表达了强烈的震惊和不满。

“你竟然……竟然没看过《料理鼠王》！德墨忒尔*会哭的！”

“我不理解丰收之神跟这有什么关系。”

“古希腊又没有厨艺之神，而你知道戈登·拉姆齐*吗？不知道，所以我还是喊德墨忒尔比较有用你说对不对。”格朗泰尔噎得安灼拉无语之后义正言辞地一把拉过自己的室友，“反正你也不忙，今晚你必须要看《料理鼠王》，必须！”

把安灼拉扔到沙发上之后，格朗泰尔把餐桌上的空碟子扔进洗碗机，打开一包爆米花塞进微波炉，然后冲回起居室打开电视并打开了自己的Google Play。“我起码每年都会看一次《料理鼠王》，天哪安灼拉，我知道你很严肃，但你竟然……你看过几部皮克斯的动画电影？算了，当我没问，我们要什么时候来一场皮克斯动画马拉松，不！我觉得我们应该在这周日的聚会上和所有人一起看，这样你就可以接受所有人的鄙视了……”

安灼拉在格朗泰尔的絮叨中默默按了一下太阳穴，格朗泰尔今天大概在晚餐之前喝了比平时还要多的酒。与格朗泰尔同居久了之后，安灼拉发现格朗泰尔的话多程度与他那天喝的酒的多少成正比关系（但也不是格朗泰尔不喝酒就话少，这可能是个U型的曲线，格朗泰尔最不话多的时候是他摄入对于他来说的正常每日酒量的时候）。

这晚结束的时候，安灼拉倒没觉得自己浪费了两个多小时，他能看出来这是一部优秀的动画作品，故事也很暖心。安灼拉相信这个世界上绝大部分——如果不是全部的话——各种形式的故事都是可以从中感受领悟到什么的，只是有些更有效率或者更合他的胃口罢了。

“这周末我一定要提议一个皮克斯马拉松！”

三天后，格朗泰尔没有忘记这件事。ABC之友们愉快地窝在公白飞和古费拉克家的大沙发和豆袋椅上把《玩具总动员》从一看到了四，然后在珂赛特的强烈要求下又看了《勇敢传说》，最后一部是热安请求的《飞屋环游记》。其间大家消耗了十几盒中餐泰餐外卖，难以确认数目的酒精和无酒精饮料，以及七大袋爆米花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *自我表露：最早是由美国人本主义心理学家西尼·朱拉德(Sidney Jourard)在1958年提出来的，它是指个体与他人交往时自愿地在他人面前真实地展示自己的行为、倾诉自己的思想。这他认为自我表露就是让目标人(将个人信息与其进行交流的人)了解有关自己的信息。后来他在《透明的自我》一书中将其定为，告诉另外一个人关于自己的信息，真诚地与他人分享自己个人的、私密的想法与感觉的过程。（cr: MBA智库百科）  
> *德墨忒尔：Demeter，古希腊神话中的农业、谷物和丰收的女神  
> *戈登·拉姆齐：知名英国厨师、餐厅老板和电视名人。以毒舌出名（太生了！系列表情包就是他），时下全世界知名度最广泛的料理名人之一，被喻为“地狱厨神”。迄今为止，他总共获得了17颗米其林之星。（cr: 维基百科）


	13. 13

法官宣读完判决，敲下小木槌之后，安静的法庭上立刻被各种声音充斥。

坐在旁听席第一排的那位憔悴的女士发出一声像是被扼住了的、哭泣和尖叫兼有的声音，快步走近并紧紧抱住自己刚刚被判了三十年的儿子。就算他在狱中表现良好获得减刑，这个男孩的二十岁也已经毁掉了。

格朗泰尔坐在旁听席公诉人那一半的最后一排，他看到安灼拉站起身，一边收拾桌上的文件一边向那对母子投去视线。安灼拉脸上像是没有什么表情，但格朗泰尔每每都能感觉到那张有着希腊雕塑影子的面孔透露出的一种圣洁和愤怒混杂的神态。

一份在二次侦察过程中被发现的血样。在现代刑侦技术的帮助下，哪怕一丝在侦察过程中很容易被忽视的小细节都能扭转案件的审判。

格朗泰尔强迫自己不要沉迷于安灼拉的模样太久，他又看向那个被流泪的母亲抱住的男孩，在旁听安灼拉的案子的这么些年来，格朗泰尔看过各种各样被告方在宣判之后的反应，甚至有一次被告方差点当场挣脱保安扑向安灼拉。这个还差一点才成年的男孩很安静，没有流露什么感情，常见的绝望或是悔恨或是恨意或是麻木都没有，是的，连麻木都没有。

他还不太能算是一个男人，格朗泰尔想着，看着那个男孩回抱着他的母亲。

格朗泰尔虽然会时常看安灼拉出庭，但他依旧不会让安灼拉知道自己在旁听席里（或者应该说他不会在早餐的时候忽然说“嗨我今天会去旁听你的案子”）他在这之前的七年都是这样远远地看着庭上的安灼拉的，他乐于维持这个样子。安灼拉也不会特意留意旁听席里有什么人，所以格朗泰尔一直自觉安灼拉也是不知道自己在那里的。

等到法庭里的人都走光之后，格朗泰尔估摸着安灼拉应该也已经离开了，这才起身活动了一下腰部。又是一场正义对犯罪的光荣胜利，格朗泰尔觉得厌倦，这么多案子下来唯一不令他厌倦的，只有公诉人席上坐着的那个人。

走出法庭，格朗泰尔估摸着时间正好够他去供稿的那家的编辑部绕一圈后再回家准备晚餐，自顾自地点点头，他在脑海里不费吹灰之力调出了由法院去编辑部的路线——这条路他今年已经走了好几次了，他全凭记忆就能知道自己应该去哪个地铁口，坐哪两条线路都可以到，应该从哪个地铁口出，诸如此类。

想着自己的卡里是否还有足够的余额，格朗泰尔差点在转过走廊的下一秒由于过快的试图转身而滑倒在光滑的大理石地面上。

安灼拉！

他怎么还在！

格朗泰尔感觉到身边那位扎着干练金色卷发马尾的律师用奇怪的眼神看了自己一眼，这也难怪，他现在看起来一定像是什么在逃罪犯突然在走廊上看到了当时的目击证人……之类的。格朗泰尔扒拉了一下头发，在心底叹了口气，他的下意识反应可真够狼狈的。

一边想着，格朗泰尔一边转身走向最近的洗手间去洗了十分钟的手。期间他旁听了某个案子的控方律师和辩方律师利用洗手间里“偶然”碰上的一分钟不到的时间达成了讨价还价的和解。

如果他刚刚那一瞥没看错的话，安灼拉正站在法院门边与拉马克先生说话。拉马克非常喜欢安灼拉，偶尔会在安灼拉出庭前后出现给予指导或者肯定，更不用说之前安灼拉也有提到过拉马克先生很看重这个案子。格朗泰尔洗手的时候忽然意识到比起安灼拉的生父，大概拉马克在安灼拉心里才更是一个类似父亲的形象。

格朗泰尔认真地洗完手再出去，小心谨慎地在走廊的转角处探了一眼，确认安灼拉已经走了之后，才放心地走出去，继续去编辑部的路。至于为什么他看到安灼拉会反应那么大，约莫是下意识的回避吧，他想，毕竟之前的那么那么多次他都没有在安灼拉庭审前后跟他打过照面。

在编辑部总结了一下这周的工作，计划了一下下周的稿子主题之后，格朗泰尔按着同样已经很熟悉了的路回到了安灼拉的公寓。安灼拉已经在家里了，他正喝着咖啡在看书。看到格朗泰尔进来，安灼拉抬眼点了一点头作为打招呼。

“今天出庭怎么样？”格朗泰尔在脱下大衣挂到门边的衣架上时问。

安灼拉再次从书上抬起头来，这次他认真地望着格朗泰尔，露出困惑的神情：“为什么这么问？你不是在旁听席上吗，庭上发生的事情你应该如我一样清楚。”

格朗泰尔感觉到自己的心脏猛烈地跳动了一下，就像今天早些时候他毫无防备转过转角发现安灼拉还在的那一刻似的。他还感觉到血液冲上面颊，他不确定自己到底是因为害怕安灼拉发现自己在假装自己没有去法院，还是因为安灼拉知道自己坐在旁听席这一点而有这样的反应。

上帝啊。

“嗯……我只是好奇从你的角度来看，是什么感受。”格朗泰尔转身让自己的脸不再继续暴露在安灼拉的视线下，表现出他需要从自己的大衣口袋里掏出来什么的样子。

“后来发现的那份血样是颇具压倒性的证据，这个案子的庭审并不在开庭前令我担忧庭上会发生什么。”安灼拉放下书，认真地回答格朗泰尔的问题，谢天谢地他没有意识到他室友的窘境，“法官的判决与我预期的类似，但这并不会令我在心情上有太多兴奋或者高兴的情绪，毕竟这一切都是应当的。”

当然是这样的，格朗泰尔在过去的那些年里看过太多太多次法官宣判之后的安灼拉，安灼拉绝大部分时候都是那个样子的，没有高兴的影子，只有格朗泰尔能勉强感受到的圣洁和愤怒混杂的神态。剩下那一小部分则是判决结果对于公诉方不那么有利的时候——这种情况对于安灼拉而言很稀罕，不然他也不会是巴黎地方检察官办公室最有前景的地检官助理了——那几次格朗泰尔是没能从安灼拉的姿态钟感到一丝一毫的不满或者愤怒的，要他说的话，判决有利于公诉方的时候格朗泰尔感觉到的那种混杂着圣洁的愤怒都要强于这些时候。

“我不奇怪，”格朗泰尔说，回想安灼拉令他冷静了下来，他转身走向厨房，准备给自己调一杯加波本的咖啡，“我倒是有点好奇，如果不感受到高兴之类的情绪的话，你感受到的是什么？”他感觉到自己的心跳随着这个提问的脱口而再次加速了跳动，差点令他一不小心多加了咖啡。

半开放式厨房外的安灼拉沉默了一会儿，这给了格朗泰尔足够的时间平复自己的心跳，并给咖啡里加上适量的奶油。他端着咖啡坐到小餐桌边，刚坐下就喝了一口咖啡，这样就算他的面颊因为血液被更多地泵进毛细血管而变红，他也可以推脱是咖啡的热度和酒精导致的。

安灼拉皱着眉头，应该是在为回答格朗泰尔的问题而寻找合适的词语。在格朗泰尔喝第二口咖啡并开始打量安灼拉方才在读的书的时候，他开口，认真地望着格朗泰尔：“我一次次意识到‘我不得不这么做’。我并不觉得我的所作所为是值得夸耀或者骄傲的事情，令形形色色的人接受惩罚。虽然做出最终判决的是法官或陪审团，但我自己在某种程度上也是审判者。”

格朗泰尔发誓自己没有在夸张之类的，但他是真的觉得自己的脑袋轰地一响犹如原子弹爆炸，那轰响令他一时间无法思考也无法听清任何其他声音。他甚至不能落荒而逃，因为安灼拉是看着他的眼睛回答的，如果他能把自己淹死在面前的咖啡杯里他绝对已经这么做了。他甚至没法想清为什么自己的反应如此之大。

“R，你怎么了？”

格朗泰尔拿起咖啡杯一饮而尽（也算是变相地把自己淹死在咖啡杯里了），这花了十多秒。咖啡杯见底的时候，原子弹爆炸的余波还在他的脑子里回荡，他还没明白自己为什么突然感受到堪比八年前他第一次看到庭上的安灼拉时的冲击。

“R？你不舒服吗？”

格朗泰尔放下咖啡杯，摆了摆手，用了自己全部的意志力七拼八凑出一句回应：“我没事，只是，有点意外。”

阿波罗脸上的担忧消退了一些，他收回打算扶住格朗泰尔肩膀的手，露出略微有些迷惑的神情：“意外……意外于我刚刚所说的？”

“倒也不是。”格朗泰尔迅速地找回自控力，这么些年来他早就习得了在安灼拉（aka信仰）身边自如行动的技巧，他可是格朗泰尔！“你可以理解为有那么一瞬间，我挺意外于你竟然会如此……详尽地向我解说你的感受。”

安灼拉挑了一下眉毛，他依旧看起来有点迷惑：“为什么不呢？”他顿了一下，继而忽然想起来了什么似的，“我希望我这么问没有不恰当，但……你不会觉得，你‘不配’吧？不配我向你‘详尽地解说’我地感受？”

“我又为什么‘配’呢？”格朗泰尔觉得自己的太阳穴突突地跳，像是那里的血管要炸裂一般。

“你当然配得上。”安灼拉皱着眉头说。

安灼拉这句话说完之后，小餐桌上弥漫着一种微妙的寂静，说不上尴尬因为两个当事人都不觉得尴尬，但这寂静也不多轻松。

是了。格朗泰尔在这沉默中思索了一会儿后恍然大悟。安灼拉大约是不会抗拒向任何人表达自己的，哪怕是对他看不起的酒鬼。只是他格朗泰尔在此之前都只是远远地看着，坐在旁听席的最后一排，站在演讲台上最远的角落。而今天这一切，是多个巧合的叠加，才让他措手不及了的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本节参考大悲原著下卷第四部第八节，大家都懂【缓缓瘫坐】  
> *彩蛋：那位“扎着干练金色卷发马尾的律师”是Better Call Saul里的Kim Wexler，我知道一个美国律师不可能突然跑到巴黎去，忽然想起了她而已，因为她的神情在我写那段的时候忽然跳入我的脑海[笑]  
> *洗十分钟的手哈朋友们，疫情期间记得向大R学习好好洗手【重点雾


	14. 14

格朗泰尔想着，自顾自点了一下头。忽然安灼拉又开口了：“我在旁听席里有看到你，你不想我知道你在旁听吗？”

“啊，”旁听席常客格朗泰尔呐呐地张开嘴，一时不确定该怎么回答，因为它自己也不知道自己是怎么想的，“倒也不是……”

安灼拉露出一个迷惑的神情，皱起了眉：“虽然现在我们能好好相处了，R，但我不得不承认很多时候我还是弄不清你的思路。”

“《罪与罚》，”格朗泰尔突然说，“我猜你肯定看过。”他顿了一下，“我这么下定论颇有刻板印象的嫌疑，但你的确看过吧？我一直有在你的书架上看到。”

安灼拉的眉头皱得更紧了，但他点了下头。

“‘犯罪是对社会组织的不正常现象的抗议。*’”格朗泰尔觉得自己似乎有些醉，一杯加了波本的咖啡对于他来说简直微不足道，但此时此刻他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，而他的语言中枢似乎已经不受他的控制了，上帝啊他在说什么，“这么些年里，你有没有想过当个法律援助律师可能更适合你？”

首席诉讼人微微地扬了一下下颌，坐姿端正了些许，可能是因为话题又回到了几分钟前对于他在法庭上的感受，他收起了迷惑和担忧，转而认真回答格朗泰尔的问题：“想过。公白飞和古费拉克对我有一些影响，但影响我最大的应该是拉马克先生。他们说服了我，从某种程度上来说，我是说，他们并没有直接的劝说我。”安灼拉下意识抿了一下唇，“援助律师一次只能帮助一个人，但成为检察官我就有机会做出更大的影响。”

“这可真是老生常谈了，阿波罗。”格朗泰尔逐渐找回了自己的呼吸心跳（谢谢他的脑干），他很高兴他们的谈话内容不再是自己方才的失态，“不是说我对‘自下而上’与‘自上至下’两者间有一个明确的孰优孰劣的取向，但既然每次出庭都会令你觉得‘我不得不’……”

安灼拉那铁灰蓝色的眼睛镇定而平静地望着格朗泰尔。

“我并不觉得我所做的事情是高尚的。无论我是做地检官、援助律师、政客，又或者是作家、社会活动家，都不会有什么太大的区别。每天我们都会看到痛苦，那些痛苦不是靠一起街垒，或一次示威就能改变的，也不是十次，也不是一百次。”

“哇哦，你现在听起来可有点像我了。”

安灼拉轻笑了一下，表明他接受格朗泰尔这个小调笑。

“我有一天意识到这个世界上不缺地检官、援助律师、政客，也不缺作家、社会活动家，具体的职业其实并没有那么重要，重要的是我还是我自己。我并不是觉得一位法律援助律师为主业的律师比起地检官就没法造成大的社会影响，R，我说的是‘我’有机会做出更大的影响。

“我不太确定你是否知道这个，我没跟你聊过。当我还在大学里时，曾经有那么一段时间，我往社会活动家和作家的方向走了颇远的距离，组织了几次游行或示威，也发过一些激起了一点浪花的文章。那段时间甚至给我留下了一次对于检察官来说并不好看的记录，如果不是拉马克先生全力荐我，我不可能在我现在的位置上。”

哈，游行示威，当然，当然。格朗泰尔当然料得到，就算这个安灼拉没有把这种想法付诸实施，某个平行世界里的安灼拉也绝对有做过。他的脑干又开始不好好工作了，格朗泰尔觉得自己的心跳在这么短的时间里在平稳与过快之间反复横跳一点都不健康。“那是什么让你变了主意？飞儿和拉马克先生？”

安灼拉摇头。“你误会了，他们的影响更多的是在援助律师与检察官之间的选择，是他们对我的评价令我对自己有了更准确的定位，这也是为什么我刚刚强调‘我’。”

格朗泰尔差点拿手中的空咖啡杯砸自己的脑袋，他可真是脑袋不清醒了才会问出那样的话。安灼拉的内核当然是安灼拉自己构建的，那正是令安灼拉如此美丽而特别的地方，怎么可能会有他人的掺杂。

“现在回想起来，影响了我的职业选择的大概是阅读，从作为法学生我们需要阅读的成百上千的案例，到我自己对历史的热衷。”

安灼拉的眼神没有聚焦在房间里，他就这样落了话音，听起来略微有点突兀，但格朗泰尔已经完全理解了他的意思。他们之间的空气又陷入了寂静，但这次却是轻松的那种。

“真高兴我没有在你上大学的时候认识你。”格朗泰尔最后说，一边向后靠在椅背上伸展着自己的上半身以试图缓解自己莫名其妙的紧张感，“不然我们大概能比九年前那会儿吵得还厉害，最后落得个公共场合斗殴啥的。”

安灼拉的眼神收了回来，落在格朗泰尔身上，他挑了一下眉，像是在评估格朗泰尔的预测的真实性，弄得格朗泰尔不得不在他开口之前抢先说：“我只是想想！我并不觉得你真能跟我在公共场合打起来，大吵大闹倒大约是肯定能做到的。”

“别这么肯定。”安灼拉说，他站起身来拿起两人的杯子往厨房走去，令格朗泰尔看不到他的表情，“并不是只有你学过拳击。”

格朗泰尔看不到安灼拉的表情，安灼拉也看不到格朗泰尔此时此刻见了鬼一样的表情。

那天晚些时候，格朗泰尔盘坐在沙发上画速写，他画完今天庭上的被告人之后又在画今天的那位法官。安灼拉坐在他身边看书，保持着一个礼貌的社交距离。

“但我还是觉得你不止是西弥斯（Themis）。”格朗泰尔忽然打破了默契的安静，反正今天他们的对话已经够不日常的了，也不怕再多一点。

再说，格朗泰尔发现自己对于那种听安灼拉剖析时感觉到的兴奋（或紧张，或随便你怎么叫它吧）有点上瘾。上一次他感觉到类似的冲动还是八年前他第一次看到庭上的安灼拉的时候。

“不止？”安灼拉欣然地接了话，他把手上的书翻过来放在腿上，望向格朗泰尔，很显然做好了讨论的准备，“而且容我补充一句，我并不觉得自己是、也并不想成为西弥斯。”

“虽然西弥斯她自己并不瞎，但法院里的她大都是蒙着眼睛的，”格朗泰尔看着自己手里基本上完成了的那张法官的速写，说，“这也意味着她……不近人情。但你并不是，你会因为自己‘不得不做’的事情而有情绪波动。”

“但我还是那么做了。”安灼拉微微皱眉。

“而西弥斯作为一个神，我猜她是不会……”格朗泰尔边说边想，他承认他只是在画法官的时候忽然想起了这个话题就顺口说出来了，几乎没有过脑子。此时他意识到自己接下来要说的话，禁不住手一抖，速写本脱了手。格朗泰尔迅速地将本子拿回手里恢复斜立着的姿势，继续说：“嗯，神大约是不会有那些情绪波动的，只有凡人会有。”他望向身边的人，“而你是人，所以你不止是西弥斯。”

是了，格朗泰尔清楚地知道自己信仰的不是神，不是阿波罗，也不是西弥斯，而是一个凡人，一个他从其身上看到值得信仰之处的凡人。

这样多好，你能同你的信仰坐在同一个沙发上，与你的信仰交谈，听你的信仰剖析自己。你能离你的信仰这么这么近，感受你的信仰给你带来的每一丝颤动；你甚至可以伸出手去触碰，确认你的信仰的的确确存在。

安灼拉像是犹豫着什么，但他最后还是开口了：“既然如此，你为什么信仰一个人，R？为什么是我？”

“你难道以为我信仰的是阿波罗或者西弥斯吗？”格朗泰尔感到一丝震惊，“说实话，你不会真的这么以为吧？”

“……我下意识是这么觉得的。”

格朗泰尔失笑：“我喊你阿波罗只是因为你的外貌，安灼拉，在你心里我肤浅至此吗？只因为你外貌符合阿波罗就通过你表达对阿波罗的信仰？”说完他又笑出声来。

“我不是……”安灼拉急急出声反对，但他吐出否定词之后又停顿了，等着格朗泰尔的笑声告一段落，然后他才继续，用认真的眼神望着格朗泰尔，说，“我不觉得你肤浅，格朗泰尔，如果你真的是那么想的我也不介意。重点是，我希望你知道，我尊重你。”

格朗泰尔猛地一个抽气，像是有什么人突然将他按进水里似的。强烈的情感淹没了他，而他甚至说不清那到底是什么样的情感。他张开嘴，却只能发出溺水的人一样的呛住的声音；他看到安灼拉对于自己的话引起如此大的反应有些手足无措，却又怕自己再开口加重格朗泰尔的反应。于是格朗泰尔挣扎着说：“我，我没事。”他紧闭眼睛，深呼吸了一口，不管这呼吸是不是会吸入更多的情感而呛死自己，“谢谢你。”

格朗泰尔忽然明白了唐娜在他于安灼拉开始室友生活之后一而再再而三地从各种角度询问格朗泰尔是否有心境的变化，或者是否觉得安灼拉对他的态度对他有影响的根据了。的确是有影响的，而且还很大，只是直到这一刻才爆炸开来而已。

他不害怕进一步认识安灼拉，也不怕安灼拉进一步认识他。

他害怕的是这个，刚刚安灼拉的那句话：

“我尊重你。”

格朗泰尔一时还说不好他怕的这个是什么，原谅他吧，毕竟他根本没料到这个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《罪与罚》陀思妥耶夫斯基  
> *这节可以与03一起食用，我知道我连载写文总是拖得很久容易令人（包括我自己）忘记前文叙述过的一些东西。  
> *recap：之前格朗泰尔对安灼拉说“你知道我信仰你”的时候安灼拉的回答是“我不介意”  
> *依旧废话地点明一下，因为这节说得比较多，文中各个角色的立场并不代表我的立场，只是我觉得他们会有的立场。为什么这里的安灼拉会做出与原著安灼拉不同的选择？简单地来说是因为这是现代AU，比起原著多了现代的社会环境和两百年历史。


	15. 15

“我为你骄傲，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔闻言皱起了脸，就像寡吃了一口柠檬一样。“你的语气和表情像是小学老师在哄小孩子。”

唐娜前倾身子，拉近与她之间隔了一个茶几的客户的距离：“无论你怎么感觉，我是真诚的。你不仅能在你的心理医师提问的时候诚实回答，还能在我还没来得及推论出我需要问的问题时就主动说出我需要知道的事情：‘我尊重你’。”

“希望你不要令我觉得那是个错误的决定。”

红发女人露出一个亲切的微笑：“怎么会呢，这么多年了你还在这里我觉得就足够说明我不令你失望。”

“所以？”

“所以，我先要略微道个歉，为我先前或多或少的迟钝，”唐娜坐回沙发里，“虽然‘害怕’的方向是对的，但你害怕的并不是我之前猜测的点。

“你害怕的是安灼拉平起平坐地对待你。”

说出这句话的时候，唐娜直直地看着格朗泰尔，生怕错过自己的老客户一丝一毫的反应。“当然，我想你在最初的震惊之后花不了多久也能意识到这一点，那么现在的问题是你为什么会害怕。格朗泰尔你想过吗，或者你愿意去想吗？”

格朗泰尔轻轻叹了口气，径自断开了视线交流，视线四处飘飞了一下后落在唐娜身后她的办公桌上随意放着的一个开罐器——那玩意为什么会在那里？

“这很简单，鉴于我们之前已经讨论过其他几个方面：你不害怕更了解安灼拉，因为你对他的信仰并不会动摇；你不害怕安灼拉更了解你，因为无论他怎么看你都不影响你对他的信仰。你大概忽略了一点，格朗泰尔，基于你的自厌倾向，你觉得安灼拉更了解你的这个‘了解’只会是负面的。”

“嗯哼。”格朗泰尔漫不经心地答应着。

“按普通人对于交友的取向，我会说当安灼拉更加了解现在的你之后，也许他发现自己没有理由不乐于与你平起平坐，与你在同一个屋檐下生活，更重要的是，分享他的案子，乃至于他的想法——你刚才也有提到安灼拉这么做的时候你会感到类似过度兴奋的情绪。而你，可能因为几年来一直在一个比较远的距离‘信仰’着他，从不曾想过要与他成为交心的朋友，所以当对方坦率地表达对你的尊重时会有较大的冲击。”

格朗泰尔发现自己没法把自己的念头从那个开罐器上挪开，它到底为什么会在那里，一位心理咨询师的办公桌上？

而那个开罐器的主人并不是没有注意到自己对面的人的走神，她垂下眼睛，清了清嗓子，才又抬起头来：“我是你的心理咨询师，格朗泰尔，我会做我觉得对你最好的选择，所以我就直说了。

“我推测你会觉得有类似害怕的情绪，是因为安灼拉对你平起平坐的态度打开了一个可能性：亲密关系，你与他。”

唐娜没有挪开观察格朗泰尔的视线，同时在手中的笔记本上盲写下了什么。可惜此时此刻格朗泰尔来不及分神去看唐娜的笔记本，不然他就能看到“瞳孔肉眼可见扩大”这句短语。

“我想笑的来着。”格朗泰尔短促地说，就像正他喘不过来气似的。他用手耙了一下头发，不自在地在沙发里扭动，而他的心里咨询师安静地观察着他。

过了好一会儿，格朗泰尔终于能把目光再次放回面前的人身上，他深呼吸了一次，开口：“你大概说的是对的，想到与安灼拉有亲密关系令我觉得惊慌。我猜这大概是因为在一年之前，我们之间的距离还是熟人与朋友之间那个不尴不尬的点。”

唐娜点点头：“你刚刚两次想要就此站起身离开，但你没有，格朗泰尔，你最后还是留了下来。谢谢你。”

“你又要说‘我为你骄傲’了吗，那不该是我说谢谢么。”

狐狸一般优雅狡黠的女人露出一个与她不怎么搭的温和微笑，格朗泰尔一时间在唐娜的脸上几乎看到了与她毫无瓜葛的公白飞的影子。“谢谢你在这个关键的节点上信任了我，格朗泰尔，无论你怎么想，但你其实已经准备好面对与安灼拉的亲密关系了。”

“……”

“你想让我把你害怕的点说出来吗？”

格朗泰尔回望唐娜，没有费劲去控制自己的面部神态，因为他自己也不确定自己现在到底想要什么，倒不如放任对面那位敏锐的女人来解读。

唐娜也看着格朗泰尔，她微微皱起鼻子，最后轻轻松了口气，摆手道：“我们不需要在一次见面中走得太快，但我建议我们在下个月的预约之前再加一次预约。”

格朗泰尔忽然觉得没由来得非常疲倦，他点了点头，但那动作看起来就好像他没力气支撑自己的脑袋了似的。

在他起身走向会客室边的衣架拿大衣的时候，唐娜站起身跟过来，脸上又是那种温和的微笑，格朗泰尔并不太习惯看到自己的心理咨询师露出这样的表情，毕竟他喜欢唐娜的原因之一就是唐娜并不会流露出太多名为“关爱”的神态，那种神态格朗泰尔自觉不配也不想要，尤其是从称不上朋友的人那里得到。

但今天，唐娜通过这种温和的笑容带给他的感觉颇为类似“关爱”了，格朗泰尔在与她道别之后回家的一路上都在忍不住思考那笑容。

“你敢相信吗，古费，今天，就今天，安灼拉竟然在办公室自言自语了一句‘我应该回家了’！”

公白飞一边把公文包在门边放下好脱围巾和大衣一边对着厨房的方向喊道。厨房里发出了一声剧烈的锅铲碰撞煎锅的声音，然后一个在衬衫和西装裤外围了围裙的不伦不类的律所初级合伙人冒出头来：“你说什么？我幻听了吗？是不是因为我们新买的香薰蜡烛？”

公白飞露出一个被逗乐的笑容，他解开西装外套并往卧室走去：“你没听错，而且我们还没点过新买的那个牌子的香薰蜡烛呢，而且这已经是我第多少次跟你说了？不要穿着西服衬衫去做饭，就算你能不在上面溅上酱汁或者油点，在厨房环境下呆久了布料也会被熏出颜色或者带上气味的。”

衣柜拉开的声音，然后是布料摩挲的声音。“看在上帝的份上，我们两个之间你才是那个更需要在意服饰的，你的老板或者客户从没发现过你衬衫的异状吗？”

“我围了围裙！”

“说得好像领口和袖子也能被围裙遮住一样。”公白飞的声音模糊了一下，然后又清晰起来，继而是拖鞋踢踏的声音，换上套头衫和运动裤的公白飞从卧室里走出来，钻进厨房从男友手里拿走了锅铲。

古费拉克发出一声类似于抗议的嘟哝，但还是乖乖地让了开来。“我一开始只是想先赶快处理一下三文鱼，给他们撒上盐之后趁着腌制的空档就去换衣服的来着。然后我给三文鱼撒好盐和胡椒之后意识到最好也洗一下蔬菜以准备做沙拉，还有柠檬，洗完之后我又忍不住想先把它们切好……”

公白飞的嘴角上扬起来：“切完之后你又忍不住想不如直接拌起来算了，等你做完这些之后你想不如先把锅热上化黄油……哦这真是太你了，古费，做事不缺计划，但只要一开始做就停不下来。”

被评价的对象小声笑起来：“没了你我可怎么办啊。”说着他凑近吻了一下灶台前的人眼角的笑纹。

“你还应该想想没了珂赛特推荐给我们的特效去污剂和衣物调节剂你该怎么办。”公白飞说完，自己也笑了起来。两人的笑声盖过了锅里三文鱼排与油亲密接触发出的滋滋声。

“但是说真的，安灼拉真的那么说了？”古费脱下围裙挂在厨房门后，又回到案板边，把先前挤好的柠檬汁递给公白飞。

公白飞接过柠檬汁，轻车熟路地淋在三文鱼上，嘶啦嘶啦的声音伴随着水气从锅里蒸腾出来。公白飞退了半步，眼睛仍注视着锅内，说：“我一开始也挺惊讶的，但只要想想R与他这么久以来越来越好的关系和状态，似乎也没那么出人意料不是吗。”

“你可真是个人际关系天才，飞儿。”古费拉克拿起一小把香菜开始切碎。公白飞晃动了一下锅以确保三文鱼没有粘到锅底。“倒也不是，我只是很了解我的朋友们而已，说到心理战什么的当然还是你这位成功的商务律师最优秀。”

“所有人都喜欢我，怪我喽。”

关火。古费拉克适时地将两个碟子放到灶边，公白飞拿起夹子把三文鱼转移到碟子中，动作流畅地把锅内的柠檬味酱汁倒在上面。古费拉克及时跟进，把香菜洒在上面。

公白飞这才把眼神从食物上挪开落到自己的男朋友身上：“当然，我也是那其中一员。”

古费拉克微笑起来，每当他这么笑的时候他的眼睛都会看起来像是属于一只猫的。他凑近自己的男友，用自己的唇在对方的唇上蹭过：“我也爱你。”

“现在，去换衣服。餐桌我来布置。”

得到了那种家长会在开饭前给孩子的指令的法国三大律所之一的初级合伙人皱了皱脸：“我要申明一下，我可是为了我们能早点吃上晚餐而都来不及换衣服的！”

公白飞只是理都没理他，自顾自端起盘子走出厨房了。古费拉克解着衬衫纽扣走向卧室，在换衣服的时候他下意识地自言自语：“‘我应该回家了’这种话难道不是我每天傍晚的时候会对自己说的话吗……”

于是，公白飞在摆餐具的时候忽然听到一声听起来就很痛的、脚滑摔倒在地的声音，刚想扶额，他就听到胜过了呼痛的、带着破音的一句：“天哪飞儿，你说安灼拉是不是跟R都开始交往了？！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一般来说，瞳孔扩大是看到/听到感兴趣的事物而带来的兴奋刺激，瞳孔缩小会是厌恶（除了强光和药物等刺激因素之外）


	16. 16

在下一次的周日聚会上，古费拉克用同样的惊恐语气对着他的猜测对象重复了一遍几天前令他在自家卧室摔跤的惊天结论。这立刻引起了几声唯恐天下不乱的口哨声。

正端着酒从厨房出来的格朗泰尔字面意义上地将嘴里的酒喷了出来。但哪怕他的“古费这是你的错，你自己来擦地板”都没能让古费拉克死死盯着安灼拉的眼神移动分毫。

哦废话，这种问题当然要问安灼拉，安灼拉没有睁着眼睛说瞎话这个技能。

被诘问的对象虽然没有喷酒之类的戏剧性反应，但他的惊讶程度很明显不亚于另一个被猜测对象。安灼拉同时皱起眉头并挑眉：“古费，你的表情不像是在开玩笑，那我就认真地回答你的问题：没有，我和格朗泰尔没有在像恋人那样交往。请容我也发出一个提问：你为什么会这么觉得？”

古费拉克没有立刻就回答问题，而是继续盯着与他距离只有十厘米的安灼拉的面庞，一副把自己当作Dr. Cal Lightman*的样子。盯了十秒钟之后，古费拉克侧头给了不远处的巴阿雷一个眼神，后者神态肃穆地点了点头，意为他也觉得安灼拉说的是实话。古费拉克这才猛地从沙发上起身——说实话，如果光看他刚刚逼问安灼拉的姿势，那种他迎面困住坐在沙发上的安灼拉，一条腿跪在沙发上的姿势，若说他自己与安灼拉有一腿可能还更可信点儿。

“啊哈哈，我这不是觉得你与R的关系进展喜人嘛。”

安灼拉和格朗泰尔不约而同地眯起眼睛。不得不说，他们一群密友之中，只有古费拉克时不时还不像个而立之年的人。

古费拉克刚搪塞了一句，若李就不知道从哪里冒出来，面带笑容但天蓝色的眼睛里带着不容拒绝，把手上的湿纸巾塞给古费拉克，指了指刚刚格朗泰尔没忍住喷酒的地方。某种意义上自作自受的古费拉克仰头望了一下天，认命地拿着湿纸巾蹲下身开始擦去地面上的细微酒液。

“我以为你们早就公认我是无性恋了。”安灼拉仍然在迷惑，“我也自觉我的一生所爱是我的祖国。”

公白飞瞥了一眼缩着身子做清洁的自家男友，笑着摇摇头：“古费想问的可能是：你是否已经与格朗泰尔有了某种深切的亲密关系……”

“我就是在问他们有没有睡过！”

热安对古费拉克的插话发出了颇为不赞成的声音。公白飞也忍不住翻了个白眼，但他没理会古费拉克，继续说：“……一种会令你有归属感的亲密关系。”

一时间公寓里静悄悄，所有人都看着安灼拉。

在厨房找纸巾擦拭完嘴角后再次端着酒杯出来的格朗泰尔看着起居室里他所有称得上朋友的人聚精会神地盯着他地室友期待着这个答案的场面，深切体会到了什么叫做进退两难。公白飞话里的关键词他上周才从心理咨询师那里听到过，他下意识地想要躲得远远地并且感天谢地安灼拉才是被所有人盯着想要一个剖白的那个——开玩笑，在心理咨询师面前剖白自己对于格朗泰尔来说就够恐怖的了，在这么多朋友面前剖白自己？他不如从起居室窗户跳出去算了。

但他又忍不住好奇安灼拉的感受，毕竟你不会每天没事儿就跟你的室友兼信仰对象互诉衷肠。“互诉衷肠”，格朗泰尔想到这里打了个寒颤。然后他想起挺久之前他与安灼拉是有聊过包含恋爱在内的亲密关系的，那次讨论的结论似乎是他们俩谁都不清楚普通意义上的恋爱关系到底是怎么运作的。

看起来公白飞的问法对于安灼拉来说更便于理解一些，他挑起的眉毛平缓了下来。“R是我的朋友，我的朋友都会令我有你说的那种感觉。”

“最近你与他的同居有强化这种感觉吗？”公白飞用称得上是循循善诱地语气继续问。

“有。”

安灼拉的回答毫不犹豫，格朗泰尔感觉到自己的心脏在那一刻的跳动突然猛烈了一下。

“飞儿，我的确要感谢你当时提议我与R当室友，我发现我很乐于有他做我的室友。”安灼拉一副想起了什么的样子，望着公白飞补充道。

公白飞还没开口，还跪在地上的古费拉克就捂住心口感动地说：“你能意识到我们的良苦用心真是太好了安琪！”巴阿雷配合地做出抹泪的动作：“安灼拉遇到好人家了我们终于可以放心了呢。”

“比起来还是巴阿雷你的归属令人担忧呢，”弗以伊恰到好处地打断了唯恐天下不乱二人组，“被前女友扫地出门什么的。”

“哇哇哇不要在这样的感人时刻戳别人痛处啊！”巴阿雷把自己挤向沙发的角落作出受伤的样子，“珍妮特跟我是和平分手，和平分手！”

正好坐在他身边的米西什塔哼了一声，顺手拿起一个靠垫往巴阿雷的脸上招呼过去：“动不动就沾花惹草你还有理了？”公寓里一下子又回到了闹闹嚷嚷的状态。

公白飞微笑着叹了口气，在安灼拉身边坐了下来：“亲密关系是多种多样的，感情从来就不可能像分类学给每种生物标上拉丁名并详细记述它们的特征一样被清晰归纳为爱情，友情或是亲情。如今人们热衷于探索感情关系的各种可能性，实在没必要去为感情关系套上某个词语。

“人类似乎总喜欢去讨论爱情是什么，什么样的感觉意味着爱情，但我越发觉得，比起纠结自己的感情到底该称作什么，不如专注于维护珍视的感情。”

突然公白飞画风一变，爽朗地拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀：“但你的话大概是根本不会去纠结这种方面的问题的吧！所以我从一开始担心的，就只有你的饮食作息，看到你现在的状况说不欣慰我肯定是在撒谎。”

沙发后不远处的格朗泰尔颇觉不舒服地意识到公白飞那段话似乎并不是说给安灼拉而是说给他听的。

这天从古费拉克和公白飞家开车回他们的公寓的时候，格朗泰尔还是没忍住开口没头没尾地说了个“谢谢”。

安灼拉的目光没有从前方的道路上挪开，但他挑起了眉毛：“为什么突然谢我？”

格朗泰尔欣赏着驾驶座上的人线条利落的侧脸，他忽然觉得有些话说出口似乎其实没有那么难：“谢谢你将我看作好友，你也许不知道，但这对于我来说……感觉还挺特别的。”

“那我也得谢谢你做我的朋友，”安灼拉沉稳地回答，“没有因为我多年前对你的恶劣态度就结下怨恨之类的，还愿意来帮我调整我的饮食起居。”

“唔，我从没有怨恨过你，阿波罗，跟你还有公白飞同住的那段时间里，我只是看你觉得不爽而已。”格朗泰尔把脸转向也面向着面前的路的姿势，双手背在脑后，“看人不爽是有很多种原因的，现在想想，大概是那时的我觉得目标明确自律自省的你与一团糟的我对比实在是太刺眼了吧——说到底就是我糟糕的犬儒态度啦。”

“你当时的确很糟糕，但我分明跟你政治立场倾向不同、价值观不同却还要去看你的每一篇评论也是我自找。”安灼拉的手指在方向盘上敲了几下，显出一丝不明不白的烦躁，“这么说来，大概那会儿我们互相看不爽吧。”

格朗泰尔噗嗤笑出了声：“真是有意思啊，这么多年之后我们竟然可以如此平和，当时的我绝对是不会相信的！是我们变了很多吗？”

手指在方向盘上敲击的频率变得有规律起来，比起烦躁，这个动作此时更像是思考时的下意识动作了。“我们变了很多吗？”安灼拉重复着格朗泰尔的问题。

发出提问的人似乎也被问住了，格朗泰尔摸着下巴，半自言自语半对安灼拉说：“我们的政治立场倾向可依旧不同，价值观也依旧不同啊阿波罗，这一点我还是可以肯定的。”

路灯以几乎匀速的速度掠过车窗，规律地在车内人的脸上带来明暗交替的变化。安灼拉轻轻“啊”了一声以示对格朗泰尔的说法的肯定，并在后者嘟哝着每次与他聊到时事或者案子都还是能在针锋相对的边缘走一遭时继续思索着。

肯定有什么变了，不然他与格朗泰尔的关系不应该会是现在这个样子。

是因为格朗泰尔不再会在深夜大声外放音乐或者电影了？这种原因也太肤浅了。

因为格朗泰尔的心理咨询师？有可能。

那安灼拉有什么变化呢？

格朗泰尔再一次侧过头望着安灼拉时明时暗的面庞，他一直觉得安灼拉是不会变的，或者说安灼拉不需要改变就已经是他所能奢求的安灼拉的样子了。不过这种感觉也是结束与安灼拉当年的同住之后才开始有的，所以果然还是因为自己把安灼拉视为信仰，加上自己因为唐娜的帮助而心态稳定了吧。

“因为我信……”

“因为我们珍视对方。”

格朗泰尔的话还没说完就被同时开口的安灼拉的话打断了，说是打断，其实也是因为格朗泰尔被安灼拉所说的内容吓到了。

安灼拉的目光依旧落在前面的路上，他继续说：“因为珍视作为朋友的对方，所以我们不会令我们的政治立场或者价值观横梗在我们之间，我们学会了在争吵与讨论之间努力偏向讨论。”

……无论如何，“珍视”这个词听起来实在是有点肉麻了。格朗泰尔咬了一下牙以图缓解这种诡异的感觉，却忽然意识到这个词似乎是不久之前公白飞的用词。

“我分明在遇到你之前就不会想着强求我的朋友与我政见一致了，”安灼拉的语气忽然带上了一丝迷惑，“为什么遇到你就……”

“啊咧啊咧，可能也是我这方有挑衅吧，”格朗泰尔耸肩，“毕竟那会儿我可是看你不爽的。”他顿了一下，因为自己接下来想要说的话而喉咙发干，“以及你刚刚提出的那个解释……

“我挺认同。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dr. Cal Lightman：Lie to Me的男主，面部表情专家，敏锐程度类似老福  
> *本节前情回顾ER讨论亲密关系：08后半和09；九年前安灼拉格朗泰尔公白飞同住时的ER状态：03


	17. 17

接到编辑的邮件让他尽快去编辑部一趟的时候，格朗泰尔颇为惊讶。

他从来就没兴趣与他的同事打过多的交道，所以这么些年来他作为时政评论员职业素养不错，交出去的稿子质量到位但也不会过于吸引眼球，这样一来他基本上只需要每过一段时间去编辑部交代讨论一下工作就可以了。

说到这里，真是多亏了弗以伊建议格朗泰尔把写评论当作全职工作啊，这的确是适合格朗泰尔的工作。尽管弗以伊的确偶尔会写一点世界时局相关的评价，但真不知道他是怎么看出来评论员这种工作是适合格朗泰尔的。

回到正题，这么久以来编辑叫他尽快去一趟编辑部这种情况只发生过两次，都是因为当时发生了原子弹爆发类型的政治新闻所以需要立刻反应。格朗泰尔在地铁上看了看时事，今天法国没发生什么特别的事情的样子，他供职的媒体也不是什么把握着法国新闻媒体命脉的大公司，不可能会接触到封锁起来的这么大的消息。而如果是接到了什么有潜力的小道消息，那编辑要找的也应该是调查记者，而不是他这种评论员。

一路猜测着，格朗泰尔到达了编辑部。

负责他的编辑叫本杰明，他不喜欢别人喊他本，坚持所有人都喊全名。本杰明神情颇为严肃地带格朗泰尔进了办公室——不过他平时就挺不苟言笑的所以格朗泰尔无法通过他的神情推测出什么——谨慎地关上了门——这也是他平时会做的事情。

“格朗泰尔，你肯定不知道我为什么要喊你过来。”本杰明在他的办公桌后坐定，表情一如既往地公事公办，“并不是有什么急稿需要你完成，是因为我们刚刚接到了线人的消息，现在需要进一步证实并收集更多资料。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼，这个可能性他路上不是没想到过，但。“我又不是调查记者，为什么需要我？”

本杰明前倾上身拉近了他与格朗泰尔的距离：“不，你不是调查记者，但你与这条消息的对象有关系。”

格朗泰尔那多年写作而锻炼出的分析联想能力飞速地运转着，但在他得出什么结论之前，他的编辑就直截了当地说出了谜底：“你的同居人，巴黎的明星首席诉讼人所在的地检办公室有丑闻正在暴露的边缘。我喊你来并不是喊作为时政评论员的你来，而是作为潜在消息源的你。”

格朗泰尔的第一反应是有些被冒犯：“我的同居人是谁是我的隐私，你们是怎么知道的？”但除此之外，难以置信也是有的，拉马克先生带头的地检办公室的高效与不留情面是多年来颇受赞誉的，无论是安灼拉还是拉马克先生，乃至他们整个办公室的胜诉率都颇为可观。

“我们的线人告诉我们的，如果你觉得被冒犯了我代表我们编辑部对你道歉。”本杰明摊开手表示无害，“反过来，你提前知道了你的朋友所在的办公室将面临重大丑闻，你可以提前警告你的朋友，这不是什么坏事，不是吗？”

“……”

看格朗泰尔没作声，本杰明继续说到：“为表诚意，我就大致分享给你我们目前所知道的好了：司法部门派出了专人去调查拉马克的过往案件，并在形成对其掩埋或篡改证据的指控。如果指控成形，或者更糟，走上法庭的话，他的整个办公室都会会多或少被影响。”

“那你们想从我这里知道什么？”格朗泰尔谨慎地问，朋友里从事法律行业的比例颇高的他对于本杰明所说的状况的严重性能感知一二。但更令他犹疑的是拉马克先生的廉正竟然正被质疑，他本人对于拉马克先生没有任何特别的感情，他们甚至都没有说过话，但格朗泰尔很清楚拉马克先生对于安灼拉的重要性。

本杰明的视线飘忽了一下，他转了转手中的圆珠笔才开口回答格朗泰尔的问题：“我们很有信心针对拉马克的指控会成型，所以我们在为之后出独家综合报道做准备。你的同居人可是出了名的是拉马克先生的得意门生，如果我们能得到一些来自他那个亲近程度的人的消息，绝对是对报道内容大有裨益的。”

“你是在让我去拜托我的朋友出卖他的导师吗？”格朗泰尔有点难以置信地皱起了眉。

“啊……”本杰明手中地笔快速地转起来，“倒不必用‘出卖’这种词语，拉马克他掩埋或篡改证据的话，可是重罪，提供一些相关的信息也是有助于社会公平的吧，你说呢。”

格朗泰尔发现自己不太能接受本杰明没有在“拉马克先生”与“掩埋或篡改证据”之间加任何假设语气词，他都这么觉得了，更何况安灼拉。

“可能你不作记者方面的工作所以不太了解，但这样的收集信息实在是太常见不过了。我们的线人也是考虑到收集信息渠道的最大化才顺便提供了你的这个关系。啊，当然，这不算在你的工作内容里，对于信息提供者的报酬我们肯定是会支付的。”

格朗泰尔觉得心烦，这导致有点想一走了之，但他最终还是没有那么做。简单想想也能知道本杰明说的没错，收集信息的话如果有放在手边的关系却不用未免也太蠢了。“这我需要去问问我的同居人，我现在不能做出任何保证。”他顿了一下，又补充道，“再说了，我们的记者肯定不至于差了这一条信息来源就没法出报道了吧。”

本杰明停下了手中的笔，公事公办地笑了一下：“当然，当然，就拜托你牵个线了，格朗泰尔。如果明天能给回复的话就最好了。”

回公寓的路上，格朗泰尔收到安灼拉的消息。

【晚餐要跟工作相关的人一起吃，不用费心我了。E】

安灼拉时不时就会因为要与案子相关人士一起共进晚餐或者约在办公室外见面所以不回来吃晚餐，但正好碰上今天这个时间节点，就不由得格朗泰尔不猜测是不是与本杰明提到的拉马克先生面临的指控有关了。

刚进门外面就下起了雨。格朗泰尔简单地煮了点意面，加上超市买的奶油芝士酱就当作晚餐了。收拾好碗碟之后，他给自己倒了杯红酒，一边开始在网上搜索关于所谓的“拉马克先生掩埋或篡改证据”的蛛丝马迹。

他没能发现什么，除了他在这之前已经知道过的拉马克先生处理案件的高效率和高胜诉率之外，没有任何风吹草动。看来如果不在他们律师这行里的话，想要知道消息还是很难的。不过今年是换届年，他们地检办公室可能会也可能不会换一个地检官，所以现在指控拉马克先生职业上的不当行为颇有可能是为了令他在选举的时候看起来糟糕。

格朗泰尔与拉马克先生一点都不熟，甚至根本都不认识，只在有两次他去安灼拉办公室的时候，或偶尔在安灼拉出庭前后看到拉马克先生。他在写评论的时候有了解过这位著名的检察官，除此之外他对于拉马克先生的关注完全是出于他是安灼拉的导师这一关系。

既然不认识，那格朗泰尔也不会主观臆断拉马克先生的清白与否。毕竟作为半个新闻从业者和整个怀疑论者，格朗泰尔是绝对不会相信报道和演讲堆砌出来的形象的。

那天安灼拉回来得很晚，他已经很久没有过这么晚才回公寓了，尽管他打了伞，但大衣上还是带着浓重的潮气。格朗泰尔正坐在沙发上看书，看到安灼拉回来，他把书翻过来放在了面前的茶几上站起身来。安灼拉的脸色不太好看，格朗泰尔之所以这么熟悉安灼拉的“不好看的脸色”主要是因为很久之前他看过太多次了（哈哈）。“我回来了，你今天怎么样？”

格朗泰尔忍不住细细打量着同居人，思量着对方今晚的晚餐与拉马克先生有关的可能性是不是变大了。“老样子，你呢？”

“啊，是个有点棘手的案子，有可能要上法庭。”安灼拉挂好外套走进了厨房，听声音是要给自己冲咖啡。格朗泰尔跟了上去：“这么晚喝咖啡，要熬夜过卷宗？”

安灼拉卷起衬衫袖子，然后拿起咖啡豆：“差不多是的，我不会太晚睡。”

咖啡机发出轰鸣声，格朗泰尔借着这声音的掩盖思考着自己到底要不要问关于拉马克先生的事情——当然不是问安灼拉要不要提供消息，废话。单纯是棘手的案子并不会令安灼拉这个样子，只有在某个案子在某种角度上触及了安灼拉的信念，比如蛮久之前的那个卡车司机的案子，才能令安灼拉有这样的表现。

“有什么我能帮上忙的吗？”

咖啡滴答，安灼拉沉默地拿过水池边的马克杯，格朗泰尔配合地拿来了方糖。格朗泰尔有点怀疑安灼拉是不是没听到自己的问题，安灼拉沉浸在自己的思绪中的时候很容易忽略周遭，不过他也没有重复自己的问题。

黑咖啡加两块方糖。安灼拉简单冲洗好搅拌勺之后拿起马克杯，回身望着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔意识到对方是听到了他的问题的，没有回答只是因为他还没有想好答案。

铁灰蓝色的眼睛望着格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔发现自己并不紧张，奇怪。

过了几秒，安灼拉摇了摇头：“不用，起码目前不用。但谢谢你，R。”

于是格朗泰尔放安灼拉去办公——也许并不那么“公”——并在背后喊了声“不许太晚睡啊，明天我能看出来的”。

安灼拉没有回答，但格朗泰尔看到他的肩膀放松了一下。


	18. 18

“安灼拉。”

安灼拉走出地检办公室后被熟悉的声音喊住，循声望去看到站在路边的公白飞，对方似乎已经在路边等了一会儿了。

公白飞走近来，脸上是直白的担忧：“收到传票了？”

“啊是的，你怎么知道的？”安灼拉的脸上倒是没有什么表情，“司法部那边的朋友吗。”

“是，而且今天茶水间里的话题也都是这个。倒不是所有人都知道你收到传票了，但大家都在猜测你会被传唤。”公白飞叹了口气，“想聊聊吗。”

首席诉讼员抿了抿嘴：“说实话，并不是很想聊，但既然你提了……”

“来我们家吃晚餐吧，我跟R说过了。”

安灼拉闻言挑起眉毛：“你就这么确定我会跟你回去？”

公白飞露出一个微笑：“我什么都知道。我坐你的车，今天古费不来接我。”

踩下油门的时候，安灼拉忽然被公白飞扔来一个问题：“我没有跟R透露让你去我们那儿的具体原因，你有跟R说过这件事吗？”

“没有，本来我们也不怎么讨论各自的工作。”

“这已经不仅仅是工作上的事情了，你知道的。”

安灼拉握着方向盘的手紧了紧：“我知道，但……”他顿住了，一时间不确定自己想要说什么。

“但你并不是不想告诉他，而是他没有问，对吧。”

坐在驾驶座上的安灼拉实在没忍住把自己的目光从面前的道路上挪开来望向了副驾驶座上的友人。公白飞偶尔会半开玩笑半认真地说“我什么都知道”，事实上公白飞也确乎从不在对朋友们的心思的拿捏猜测上出错。更有甚者，安灼拉与公白飞合作案子的时候发现公白飞作出的很多推测也八九不离十，这可能也是公白飞的出庭率很低的原因之一。公白飞能在不得不走上法庭之前就揣摩出最有可能出达成刑事和解的方式。

一般来说心思被看穿很容易令人恼羞成怒，但公白飞从来没因为他的“全知”而惹恼过朋友们。公白飞每次正确的时候都不会带有沾沾自喜或者嘲弄，他说出口并不是为了显摆，只因为他相信说出口对对方有益。

安灼拉很清楚这一点。他忍不住叹了口气。

“开车看路啊，安琪，你早就知道我什么都知道了，别惊讶了。”公白飞轻笑了一声，像抚平衬衫的褶皱似的化解了安灼拉莫名的无力感。

车在下一个红灯停下的时候，公白飞才又开口：“所以拉马克先生真的做了那些事，是吗。我看到你昨天调出成箱成箱的旧案宗了。”

死寂在车内蔓延开来，车外的川流不息的声音似乎没法进入这里一样。安灼拉的手下意识地紧紧握住方向盘，用沉默作默认回答了公白飞那句其实也不算问句的话。

“那么下一个问题是，安灼拉，你和他合作的案子……”公白飞的语气低沉稳定，“拉马克先生几乎只与你合作案子，如果他对自己的案子那么做……”

方向盘的皮革表面发出吱呀声，公白飞忽然有些自责于自己心急地在路上就开始谈这个话题。

绿灯亮起，雷诺如常地驶过十字路口。安灼拉依旧看着路，但他长长地呼吸了一下，然后说：“我明白你的意思，飞儿，谢谢你的提醒。”

剩下的路程两个人都沉默着。到了古费拉克和公白飞的家后，气氛也一直低迷着。提早下班回家的古费拉克已经准备好了简单的晚餐，大概了解情况的他也少有地没有抓住一切机会开玩笑。

“拉马克的事情，哪怕我们这边也有听说，”古费拉克开启了话题，“我们律所有一位高级合伙人很多年前在拉马克那里待过两年，也是法学院一毕业就去了，不过他是拿我们律所的奖学金读的法学院，所以呆了两年积累经验之后就回来了。他从不跟人提自己在地检办公室的经历，甚至都没写在他的个人简历里，我也是因为跟安灼拉有私人关系所以这次被我们律所的挂名合伙人召唤探口风才知道这个的。这么一想，拉马克恐怕的确……”

“探口风？”公白飞忍不住追问。

古费拉克摆摆手：“我被叫过去是他们在试图利用一切可能的人脉，我猜测要么是我们那位高级合伙人也像安灼拉一样被传唤了，要么就是他曾经与拉马克同流合污，怕拉马克被调查牵连出他。但他们并不知道我们的私交有这么深，我们这些年来避嫌做得够好。而这样的关系都能被他们想到，看来事情的确很严重了。”

“不知道这是好事还是坏事呢，”公白飞皱眉，“虽然这样他们并不会指望从你这里得到很多，但同样我们也无法知道那位高级合伙人到底是你两个猜想中的哪一种。”

“不，”安灼拉终于开口，“我依旧不喜欢这种私人关系影响案子的情况，这次唯一的区别是这个案子中我不是控方罢了，归根究底，这也不过是一个案子。我们最开始不约而同决定在律师圈子里隐瞒我们的关系就是因为我们都认为我们不该令我们之间的私人关系影响我们的案子，那么这次也不应该有什么区别。”

古费拉克和公白飞默然，他们望着安灼拉好一会儿。最后是公白飞叹了口气，他放下手中的叉子，严肃地说：“我同意，但安灼拉，我们担心你。正如我在车上所说，拉马克先生如果对他自己的案子这么做了的话，你与他合作过的案子也有可能会被他动过手脚。我们了解你，知道你绝对不可能会做出掩盖证据之类的事情，但如果拉马克被起诉，他所参与过的所有旧案都会被重新翻出来，这是绝对不可能不牵连到你的。”

“如你所说，飞儿，我没有做过任何错误的事情，”安灼拉也放下了餐具，用称得上沉静的态度回答，“那么就算所有旧案被翻出来，我也问心无愧。”

“啊咧啊咧，就是怕你这种态度啊安灼拉。”古费拉克扶额，“你与拉马克的导师导生一般的关系早就人尽皆知了。在司法机关的人心里，你大概已经与拉马克同罪了，就算你不被下黑手安上莫须有的罪名，最后也还是很有可能会被当成拉马克的同党被不动声色地从地检办公室高位拽下来的。说起勾心斗角和拉帮结派，你们司法机关一点都不比我们商务律所差。我有听相熟的法官说，拉马克被针对一部分原因是要换届了，是么。”

被视为有潜质成为几十年来最年轻的地检官的安灼拉没能反驳友人的话，他咬了咬后槽牙，挪开了视线。公白飞点点头：“这也是我所担心的，安灼拉，你的注意力总是一股脑全都放在案件和时事上，看不到自己身边这些方面，或者说看到了也不会在意吧。”公白飞挪动了一下上身，试图让自己进入安灼拉的视线里，“让我们帮你，安灼拉。就从告诉我们拉马克先生有没有跟你就这件事说什么开始。”

安灼拉放在餐桌上的手紧握成拳，然后又放开。

“那次真的很危险，辩方律师实在是太会玩弄话术了，如果不是后来发现那件被害人的衣服作为证据在处理过程中有疏漏，那杀人犯可能就要被陪审团宣判无罪了。鲜活的‘绝不上庭’的理由。”久负盛名的地检官饮尽杯中的红酒，打手势叫服务生来收走了主菜的碟子，“这很好，安灼拉，像这样一起共进晚餐，聊聊案子。”

安灼拉沉默地点头，他已经感觉到他的导师约他出来吃晚餐是别有用心。拉马克先生已经花了快两个小时回忆他们之前合作过的案子，并有意无意地强调自己曾教给过他的技巧，传授过他的经验。结合今天早些时候来找过他的那位来自司法部长办公室的律师的话，安灼拉就算再不熟悉人情世故，也能猜出来拉马克先生想要做什么。

“今天话很少啊，安灼拉。”拉马克先生看起来竟还兴致不低，“最近有什么案子很烦心吗？”

“不。”安灼拉回答，遮遮掩掩从来就不是他的习惯，“只是今天被来自司法部长办公室的人拜访了。”

年长者的动作停顿了一下，随即他自嘲地笑了笑：“也是，我不应该这么弯弯绕绕的，我要对你道歉，安灼拉。

“想必那位律师也跟你提了他们对我的调查吧，我约你共进晚餐并不是为了自证清白或者拉拢你。我了解你，安灼拉，你心中自有评判，是难以被别人撼动的。”拉马克先生的神态依旧没有丝毫阴霾，仍是安灼拉熟悉的沉稳的长者模样，“我想跟你聊聊不过是想叙叙旧，提醒你我们的工作意味着什么，作为地检官，我们的首要责任是把坏人关起来。

“而有的时候，为了令坏人得到惩罚，好人也不得不做坏事。”

感谢服务生正好在这个关头送上了甜点吧，瓷器碰上桌子的声响掩盖了安灼拉放在桌上的手指下意识抽动刮擦桌面发出的声音。

是惊讶吗，是愤怒吗，是不解吗，安灼拉不确定自己此时的心情到底是怎样的，混杂的感情像是在胃袋里爆发了似的。他不想在这里，在自己的“导师”对面呆下去了。

“我知道在我办公室里的你们有可能会被传唤，我当然不会叫你们为我作伪证。再说了，就算你们真的被传唤，也不会怎么样。”拉马克先生还在说话，但他的声音听起来是遥远的，安灼拉得费神去辨别才能听懂他在说什么。

“我欣赏你，安灼拉，我诚心诚意希望你能有朝一日成为地检官。过去的这些年里我已经把我所能传授给你的一切都传授给你了，除了这最后一件事。这才是我今天想跟你聊聊的原因。”


	19. 19

格朗泰尔能猜到公白飞把安灼拉叫去他家吃晚饭大概是因为拉马克的事情，但那天晚上安灼拉回来的时候，他依旧没有问出口。两个人像几天前那晚一样重复了没什么意义的“有什么我能帮上忙的吗”和“不用，谢谢”。

于是格朗泰尔也没多在意，说到头，毕竟他搬来与安灼拉同住只是来协助调整对方的饮食起居的，他没必要也无心干扰到其他方面。所谓被安灼拉当作好友，是无心之过。

对于信仰什么的，不想也不敢去做出影响啊。

格朗泰尔拿着一瓶乔治烈性40，坐在沙发上目送安灼拉走进卧室，然后把目光转回了面前电视里的克隆人战争*。

他几天前就回复了编辑，脸不红心不跳地（说得好像能从邮件里看出来这个似的）告诉了本杰明安灼拉是不会提供任何消息的。本杰明的回复透露着沮丧，但也没再强求，不过他同时有提醒格朗泰尔可能不久之后会需要他写相关的评论——或多或少有点“看你到时候会不会向你的同居人打探消息”的潜台词。

啧，他怎么可能会为了写评论而去向安灼拉讨消息，退一万步说，安灼拉又没央过他写评论影响舆论。

格朗泰尔用手指抹开酒瓶表面聚集的冷凝水，一边看着电视一边漫不经心地想着。公白飞和古费拉克已经是伴侣多年，一个是地检官办公室里的得力检察官助理，一个是商务律所的初级合伙人，他们能给对方带来太多便利了，但他们从未利用过他们的关系谋求工作上的方便。如果他们真的那么做，颇有可能已经一个成为首席诉讼人一个成为高级合伙人了。

巴阿雷有一次对此颇为辛辣地评价道“如果他们真的做到那个地步，大概也已经不在一起了”。格朗泰尔倒不是不觉得巴阿雷的评价是对的，但他是最近才切实地体会到这种感觉。

……他当然不是在把自己与安灼拉的关系类比公白飞与古费拉克的情侣关系。

无论如何还是在意啊。格朗泰尔烦躁地耙了一下半长的深色头发，虽然他并不太了解地检官办公室的运作方式，但针对拉马克的指控如果成立的话，总觉得会对安灼拉有负面的影响。

想打听消息又不是只能直接问安灼拉。要不还是问问公白飞或者古费拉克好了。巴阿雷不考虑，问他的话肯定会被无限发挥。

想到这里格朗泰尔忽然意识到一件事：给本杰明提供消息的人是怎么指名道姓知道他格朗泰尔与安灼拉是室友的关系？这意味着这个人其实并不了解格朗泰尔的朋友圈，不然就会知道如果格朗泰尔想要知道有关拉马克的事情不光可以通过安灼拉，也全可以通过同样在拉马克的办公室里的公白飞和巴阿雷。

唔，那大概是拉马克办公室里的某个人了，因为看到自己去找过安灼拉催他下班所以知道自己与安灼拉的室友关系的么。格朗泰尔饶有兴趣地摸摸下巴，原来新闻媒体的线人这么遍地开花啊，也难怪调查记者们能挖出那么多普通人平时接触不到的消息。

是问公白飞还是问古费拉克呢。

唔，是公白飞发消息说安灼拉去他们家吃饭并没细说原因的，如果去问公白飞大概会有些尴尬。格朗泰尔思考着，那就古费拉克好了。

古费拉克对于午餐时间在自家律所所在地办公楼楼下餐车边碰到格朗泰尔很惊讶，惊讶程度大于对于格朗泰尔的知情的惊讶程度。不过，在小小揶揄了一下格朗泰尔为什么不直接问安灼拉之后，他一边排队买午饭一边还算正经地告诉了格朗泰尔现状。

“尝尝这家的华夫饼吧，我请客。”古费拉克多买了一份华夫饼，递给了格朗泰尔，“只要有朋友来我律所这边我都会请他们吃这个。说到这个，你之前可从没来过我律所这边。”他咬了一口自己那份洒了巧克力酱的华夫饼，又继续起了最一开始的揶揄，“你是真的很担心安灼拉。”

格朗泰尔不知可否，古费拉克的揶揄总比巴阿雷的要可以忍受得多。他尝了尝古费拉克递过来的华夫饼，的确非常可口，松软的内里和酥脆的表皮，只是作为午餐可能过于简单了些。“只是听说商务律师吃人所以不敢来罢了。”

“我伤心了R！”古费拉克装模做样抹了抹眼角的眼泪，“为什么我就不可能是罗宾汉呢，一边为万恶的资本主义打工一边劫富济贫！”

“好了好了，知道你做法律援助。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“大家都是为资本主义打工的人，谁都是五十步笑百步罢了。”

古费拉克做了个鬼脸，与格朗泰尔在写字楼对面小公园的长椅上坐下来。“话说回来，我还挺惊讶你们编辑竟然能知道你是安灼拉的室友的。作为一个‘吃人的律师’，我的直觉告诉我虽然他没能从你这里得到来自安灼拉的消息，但他还是会用其他方式利用你与安灼拉的关系。”

“我有大概的心理准备。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“不过那到底会对安灼拉有利还是有害其实还是不确定的不是么，他们可是见风使舵的一把好手。那么话又说回来了，拉马克被指控，安灼拉一定会被牵连吗？以一种负面的形式被牵连？”

古费拉克摇摇头：“不一定，安灼拉自己本身没有做任何可以指摘的事情，在此之前他也不知情，如果没人暗中给他下套，仅仅是去作证按理来说不会对他有负面影响。但对方律师会不会利用带有引导性的问题质问安灼拉以图给陪审团留下某些特定的印象，就不一定了。而且如果这被有心之人抓住发挥的话，安灼拉的廉正可能会无端受到质疑，他的前途就也难说了。”

“检察官的位置真是有够热门。”格朗泰尔把华夫饼包装纸揉成一团，淡淡地说，“嘛，我也不知道我到底在担心什么，无论将发生什么安灼拉他大概都心里有数吧，我们是不是在瞎操心啊古费。你想，安灼拉又不是多执着于仕途的人，哪怕一直当个地检官助理，他也不会介意的吧。”

“……”古费拉克默然，昨天晚上安灼拉后来也这么说了，并以此让公白飞和古费拉克不要再为他担心。

“啊啊啊，我到底在担心什么，我担心担心安灼拉被那些被他送进监狱的狂徒报复都比担心安灼拉遭遇这种勾心斗角要实际吧。”格朗泰尔自言自语地把手中的纸团扔进不远处的垃圾桶。

虽然从古费拉克这里得知了更细节的现状，但格朗泰尔却更觉烦扰了。安灼拉自己都不在意的事情，他格朗泰尔有什么理由去替他在意？而且跟古费拉克一聊，他清楚地意识到自己并不是在替安灼拉担心什么职位升降的问题。

该死啊，如果是很久之前，这种想不通的感觉格朗泰尔就会随它去了，也不在乎会有什么后果。但如今习惯了唐娜的引导的他，也习惯了去思考自己感觉的源头，想不通就会萦绕心头。这一点都不轻松，如果一切感觉都能像对安灼拉的信仰那样简单直白不需要任何思考就好了。而且，这么看来，跟安灼拉成为“亲密朋友”可真是没什么好处，如果他现在还只是坐在旁听席的最后一排远远看着安灼拉的话，就不会有这么多弯弯绕绕了不是吗。

心情烦躁的格朗泰尔在准备晚餐的时候差点把搅拌用的木勺也做成意大利面的酱料。有些手忙脚乱地捞出勺子清洗的时候，酱料略微烧干了一些，加水后又有点稀薄。

真是不顺的一天啊，格朗泰尔在装盘的时候想着，是今天早上在错误的那边下了床吗。

安灼拉这天回来的时候带了一箱文件，格朗泰尔完全忍不住自己去看文件箱上马克笔的字迹。不过那并不是想象中的老案子，是近期的案子。

察觉到格朗泰尔探究的目光，安灼拉自动解释：“最近的工作量有点增加，抱歉。”

难道是把在办公室的时间都花在了翻阅拉马克处理过的旧案子上，所以只能把新案子带回来处理吗？不想让我注意到他在检查旧案子？“如果我注意你带回来的案子让你觉得困扰的话……”

“没有！”

安灼拉的回复有些过于迅速而猛烈了，格朗泰尔拿着餐具的手不由得愣住了一下，连安灼拉自己也愣了那么一瞬间。“对不起，我只是不想让你误会。”

“阿波罗，你今天怎么这么喜欢道歉。”格朗泰尔没什么意义地清了清嗓子，带着几分调侃地说。

“对不……”安灼拉噎住，对自己不满意似的皱起眉来，“这两天因为案子思路有点乱。”

格朗泰尔清晰地看到自己面前又两个选择，就好像他在玩游戏，正处于开启后续剧情的二选一中，只是如果在游戏中你可以犹豫上好几分钟，甚至可以去找攻略看看两个选项各自会开启什么样的后续剧情然后再做出决定。

问，还是不问，这是个问题。虽然这句话已经被说烂了，但之所以它被说烂就是因为人每天都会面临这样的难以抉择的问题啊！格朗泰尔抓狂又无力地想。

如果是一年前的他，肯定就不会在这种问题上纠结了。当然不会问，关他什么事。

但是……

“什么案子？说来听听。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *克隆人战争The Clone Wars：星战的动画剧集，讲述星战前传第二部与第三部之间的故事。如果你也看tcw我们就是朋友了.jpg 跟之前提过的曼达洛人一样是星战世界观里的故事。  
> *之前好像只暗示没有明说过，巴阿雷是拉马克的地检办公室里的律师助理。律师助理不是律师，这个职位一般周旋于各个律师之间提供资料查证文件处理等辅助工作，应了原著巴阿雷的人设[笑]。  
> *忍不住啰嗦一下：“有什么我能帮忙的吗”与“聊聊吗”还是有微妙的区别的。


	20. 20

安灼拉所告诉他的内容与格朗泰尔已经知道的差不多，但重点并不是这个不是吗。格朗泰尔安静地听着安灼拉简短地讲述最近在地检办公室的暗流涌动，事实上他听得并没有那么认真，因为他同时还在思考一件事情。

安灼拉的语气和神情在讲述的过程中都没有什么太大的波动，他也很明显并不好奇格朗泰尔会对此有什么反应。在他讲完之后，格朗泰尔思索“我应该作出什么样的反应才能像是之前不知情”一题无解，于是他开口：“难怪我们编辑之前找我打听你的消息。”

“你的编辑？”安灼拉此时倒略微有点惊讶了。

“是啊，他们得到了拉马克被指控这个消息，想要发挥发挥。又不知道从哪知道了我与你的关系，然后就来问我了。”格朗泰尔摆摆手，“我什么都没说，放心。”

安灼拉微皱眉头：“我只是有点惊讶，没有担心你会瞎说。”

“谢谢你的信任？”格朗泰尔开玩笑式地笑了笑，让自己地回答带了一个上扬的尾音，“话说回来，这会很大地影响到你吗？”

“按理来说并不会，”安灼拉摇摇头，“犯了错误的人被惩治，而地检办公室则会迎来一个新的地检官。”

“我很高兴你不会受到什么影响，但你之前又有说你的思绪‘有点乱’。”格朗泰尔毫不留情地指出。

“啊，是……”安灼拉轻微地晃动了一下，神色透露出犹豫。格朗泰尔立刻站起身来作出要去厨房的样子：“不用在意，正好也该吃饭了，再不吃意面就要凉了。”

格朗泰尔端出他们的晚餐时，安灼拉还维持着那样的神态坐在桌边，他用一种为难的神色望向格朗泰尔，这令后者脑中警铃大作。“你不要纠结了！我真的没有想要求你把一切都说出来！你不说我不会有任何不满的！”

格朗泰尔觉得自己就差捂住耳朵大喊“我不要听”了。

……这想法可真是危险地幼稚啊。

安灼拉的面部肌肉僵硬地活动了一下，就好像他在努力控制自己的面部表情。在接过他的那一盘意面的时候，他还是开口了：“你误会了，R，我不是在因为我不想剖白自己的感觉而犹豫。”

格朗泰尔真的很想捂住耳朵大喊“我不要听”。

铁灰蓝色的眼睛严肃而认真地望着格朗泰尔。“我是因为想因此问你一个问题，而我又感觉到你对于表达自己的某些想法很多时候都是……能避则避的，所以我在犹豫。”

格朗泰尔把盘子在桌上放好后立刻坐了下来，在这种对话里站着实在是很危险不是吗。他吞咽了一下，问：“你想问我什么？”话音刚落他立刻又补充了一句，“没关系的。”

不，这绝对“有关系”，这绝对会很“有关系”。格朗泰尔能听到自己的大脑里有一个声音在绝望地大喊。连安灼拉都觉得问出来会刺探到非常个人的感情和感受？那对于格朗泰尔来说肯定是天启灾难级别的问题！

格朗泰尔强忍住自己抬起手捂住耳朵的冲动，不可以。

安灼拉依旧带着点为难的神色——这在他脸上其实挺少见的，但格朗泰尔此时没有精力去注意到这一点——说：“R，你说过你‘信仰我’，那如果有一天你发现我不是或者不再是你信仰的那个样子，你会怎么做？”

额。

可能是因为有了安灼拉打的预警，格朗泰尔并没有被他的问题刺激到。他甚至有一种“就这？”的微妙心情。

好像很久之前，他刚开始与安灼拉同住的时候唐娜问过相关的问题，更近距离与安灼拉一起生活有没有影响他的信仰之类的。但更广义上的这个问题格朗泰尔从没有实在地想过，或者说他只在潜意识里想过，因为……

“你不会，我也不会。”格朗泰尔耸肩，“一来，我不觉得你会‘不是我信仰的那个样子’。信仰毫无保留毫无条件，哪怕有一丝犹疑，那就已经不算信仰了。二来，我也很难说我到底信仰的是你，还是我以为的你，毕竟没有人能彻彻底底地认识了解一个他者，所以就算你身上有我信仰的样子之外的东西，我大概也会看不见吧。”

格朗泰尔觉得自己说得意外地轻松，谁知道这里面有没有类似于反正都让安灼拉问出来了那就破罐子破摔吧的心情呢。

安灼拉的目光移开了一下，像是在思考着什么，格朗泰尔对此竟也没觉得紧张。

很快安灼拉就又望向了桌子对面的同居人，大概是因为为难的话已经说出口了，所以此时他的神情又回到了严肃的模样：“不得不说，我可能永远都无法理解你对我的信仰了，R。”然后他的目光黯淡了一下——这让格朗泰尔脑内再次警铃大作，这几分钟之内安灼拉露出的神情都有些过于少见了——继续说：“我之所以问你这个问题，是因为我以为我也许可以从你那里得到参考，关于我怎么处理我与拉马克先生的关系的参考。”

……格朗泰尔想捂住耳朵大喊“我没听到”。

可能是格朗泰尔的表情扭曲了一下或之类的，因为安灼拉顿了一下后急急地补充：“请不要因为没能给我提供参考而烦心，R！拉马克先生对于我更多的是导师、领路人那样的存在。从一开始我就不该想着也许可以从你对我的感情中得到参考的，我很抱歉。”

格朗泰尔的脑子一团乱，他已经不知道自己在想什么了，比起安灼拉询问他对他的信仰，大概还是安灼拉向他征求意见更加令他难以开口。他不知道自己能说什么，于是在哽了好一会儿之后，他用故作轻松的语气说：“我好像不久之前刚说过，安灼拉，你今晚真的很喜欢道歉哈哈。”

意面已经凉了，两人沉默地吃完了晚饭。

直到睡前，格朗泰尔才得以好好地回想安灼拉早些时候的话，并带着点绝望地意识到自己中午时的疑问得到了解答：他并不担心安灼拉职位升降的问题，他担心作为安灼拉导师的拉马克人设崩塌会对安灼拉有什么影响。

虽然格朗泰尔并不觉得自己会遇到这样的事，而且安灼拉对拉马克的感情也绝对不是自己对安灼拉的感情，但拉马克隐瞒证据以胜诉这样的行为绝对足以带给安灼拉极大的冲击。

……但他又能做什么呢，正如安灼拉从一开始就有跟他说过的那样，这一切都没什么他这个时政评论员能帮上忙的。

如果说那晚格朗泰尔并没有因为自己帮不到安灼拉而沮丧，第二天看到拉马克相关的报道的时候也没什么特别的情绪的话，在再之后的舆论战里，格朗泰尔没法不感到一些负面情绪。

第二天拉马克被指控的消息见了报，以短采访的形式。格朗泰尔估摸着拉马克大概是比较自信自己的行为并不会被民意唾弃所以才默许了这些，甚至也许这后面还有他的运作也说不定。拉马克在采访里并没有正面表示自己是否真的做了那些他所被指控的事情，而将重点放在了自己的“问心无愧”上，表示自己从走上检察官的位置以来，一心为社会除害，毫无私心。

不得不说拉马克的口才很好，光是采访者或者编辑水平高是做不出这样的效果的。不过这也是自然，毕竟能走上检察官的位置，好口才是必须的。

但无论拉马克多么自我正确，抑或自吹自擂，格朗泰尔都不太关心。直到几天后开始出现攻击拉马克的声音时，格朗泰尔才真正分出了精力去细细阅读那些报道。

这有来有回的，只要是有点脑子的人就能意识到拉马克被指控这件事背后肯定动机不纯。攻击拉马克的两篇文章都发在自媒体上，虽然比起拉马克走的受众面很广的报纸要在传播上若一些，但两篇文章都是匿名性质的，可以说是拉马克在明处而想要拉他下台的人在暗处了。文章文笔颇为优良地强调了程序正义的必要性和重要性，指名道姓地指控并谴责了拉马克掩盖篡改证据的行径。

如果只是这样，格朗泰尔也不会在意，但重点是这两篇文章中有一篇还提及了拉马克手下的地检官助理们，并表达出对拉马克手下的人是否知情的怀疑，甚至还……“拉马克的胜诉率曾经是个传奇，如今这传奇被证明是用卑鄙的手段堆砌出的虚幻，那么曾颇受他亲睐的那一两位胜诉率令人惊艳的地检官助理似乎也很难令人不在意了。”

格朗泰尔退出博客的文章页面，实在没忍住叹了口气。上梁不正下梁歪这样的猜测几乎是任谁都能，也都会想到，很难说司法部在调查拉马克的时候没有顺便粗略调查了一下办公室里的其他成员。虽然格朗泰尔对于具体的操作细节不了解，但他猜测司法部肯定也有试图旁敲侧击地检办公室里的人，试图找出证人将拉马克与掩盖证据等行为直接联系起来。

……也就很难说司法部会不会试图挖出其他人的把柄并以此要挟逼人作证。

倒不是说安灼拉有把柄给别人挖。但就算是圣人，不管他本身有多无懈可击，被污蔑中伤得多了、久了，在不了解的人那里也会留下印象的。毕竟不是每一次污蔑被击破的时候，每一个曾经看到过污蔑的人都会看得到。

但他又能做什么呢。格朗泰尔有点烦躁地抓了抓头发，决定今晚做豆焖肉。


	21. 21

安灼拉跟他说了拉马克的事情那天之后的好几天里他们都没再聊到这个，哪怕后来看到了拉马克的采访和谴责拉马克的那两篇文章，格朗泰尔也没想再提起这个话题，毕竟上一次他们结束这个话题的方式实在令他心有余悸。

但那之后的一整周后，格朗泰尔看到了一条令他颇为暴躁的言论。

一宗安灼拉一年前的案子突然被挖出来。格朗泰尔之所以还记得这个案子完全是因为那是他与安灼拉刚开始同住一个月左右的时候，他第一次正儿八经与安灼拉聊安灼拉的案子。

那个最后被撤销了指控成为污点证人的卡车司机，在两个月前公开表示过自己是“有罪的”，在弃车而逃的时候他知道自己的车里装了活人。这个在个人社交网络上的“认罪”在当时根本没激起什么水花，但如今却被挖了出来当作指责拉马克和其办公室“放走了凶手”的作证。

自然，最一开始挖出来这个消息重新提起的人并没有露骨地指责拉马克的办公室“放走了凶手”，而是“欲抑先扬”地表示拉马克的爱徒安灼拉在拉马克的授意下当初撤销指控肯定是为了“更好的最终效果”，然后话锋一转表达了对拉马克这种思路的质疑。“为了钓大鱼而放走的的确确有罪的小鱼，是该夸这位地检官有大局观呢，还是该担心这样的‘无罪’会被放任到什么程度呢。”

这种言论的出现有两种可能：要么是文采优秀的某个人因为个人喜好而看不惯拉马克，要么就是有人在刻意搅浑拉马克的名誉。鉴于之前出现过的那两篇人为操纵很明显的文章，格朗泰尔倾向于后一种可能，毕竟翻出来已经过去两个月了的、关于一个老案子的新动态放在当下这个节骨眼说事，可不是随便一个关心时事爱好评论的人都能做出来的。

再这么下去，安灼拉会因为拉马克的缺乏职业操守而也被质疑的，那些人就那么想让拉马克下台，到了这样不择手段的地步了吗？！

格朗泰尔烦心地故意把手机往桌上一扔，硬质的手机壳撞击木制的桌面发出沉闷的一声，与窗外沉闷阴暗的天气一道加重了格朗泰尔的阴郁。

那倒也可能并不是多坏的事情。毕竟安灼拉自己并不怎么在乎名誉，而格朗泰尔嘛……

很偶尔很偶尔地——大概在过去的九年中有那么两三次——格朗泰尔会微妙地想到一种他自己是唯一一个看得到安灼拉的光芒的人的情形。这种想法每次都是刚冒头就被格朗泰尔忘到脑后去了，毕竟根本不用细想就能意识到这种想法有多自私，且自恋。

格朗泰尔望着起居室窗外压得低低的云，想起来天气预报说今天会下不小的雨，不过按照安灼拉一丝不苟的性格，肯定是带了伞去加班的吧。他叹了口气，安灼拉从来就不需要他格朗泰尔为他做任何事情，一来是格朗泰尔没什么能做的，二来是安灼拉也不需要。

毕竟连他对安灼拉那信仰的感情，都无法为安灼拉提供一个处理与拉马克之间的关系的参考。

桌上的手机忽然震动了一下，昭示着有来自朋友们的消息。格朗泰尔拿起了手机，锁屏上显示是来自古费拉克的。

>古费  
拉马克没什么希望了  
我猜你也许想知道这个动态

格朗泰尔一时间不知道自己该有，或者能有什么反应，于是他下意识地回了个“？”。

>古费  
详细解释起来会比较麻烦  
你就理解为我们律所里一个曾经在拉马克手下干过的人  
其实掌握着一些能直接定拉马克的罪的证据  
所以  
拉马克只要还有点理智  
就会现在立刻马上  
与司法部达成认罪协议  
这一切都会很快结束

格朗泰尔愣了愣，还没想好要怎么回复古费拉克的消息，对面又补充似的加了一句。

>古费  
所以不用替安灼拉担心了。

格朗泰尔忍不住挑眉，古费拉克这条消息竟然加了句号。

>你  
啊，谢谢告知  
这是好消息

消息框里对面的那侧跳出了表示正在输入的省略号，跳了一会儿又消失了，然后又再次出现。格朗泰尔猜测古费拉克可能是破天荒地想对他与安灼拉的关系说点不是调笑的话，但根本无法组织好语言。

当那串省略号第三次消失又出现的时候，格朗泰尔决定他不等了，但就在这时，来自另一个朋友的消息跳了出来。

>飞儿  
R，安灼拉可能到这一刻才无可选择地接受了拉马克先生的确掩盖篡改了很多案件的相关证据以给被告人定罪这个事实。

格朗泰尔的大拇指在手机屏幕上方抽搐了一下，他有点迷茫，他不知道自己要对这有什么反应，也不知道为什么公白飞要特意告诉他这个。

于是格朗泰尔选择了最简单也最保险的方式：问公白飞。

>你  
所以？

>飞儿  
有你在对他来说是好事。

格朗泰尔差点把手机扔出去。

>你  
？？？？  
？？？？？？？？  
？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

公白飞的下一条消息在格朗泰尔无脑长按问号键的时候挤了过来。

>飞儿  
我知道你想说“安灼拉难道不应该是需要你这种志同道合的朋友给他疏导吗”之类的话，但是

公白飞被格朗泰尔的问号轰炸得一句长句没打完就发过来了，格朗泰尔意识到了这一点，于是贴心地抬起了按在问号键上的手指。公白飞的确什么都知道，他所说的的确就是格朗泰尔此时脑内的问号之海中漂浮着的想法。

>飞儿  
但其实安灼拉并不真的需要任何人，我只是觉得如果有你在的话也不差。  
不用想太多，更不用给自己压力，我只是看到古费对着他的手机表情纠结打打删删了好一会儿所以好心让他解脱。

什么啊……格朗泰尔再一次把自己的手机往桌上扔去。公白飞说得含含糊糊，虽然“安灼拉并不真的需要任何人”那部分他隐隐同意，但后半句能是什么意思啊？不行。格朗泰尔又把手机捞回手里。

>你  
有没有我有什么区别  
让他不会忘记今天的晚饭吗哈哈

>飞儿  
你知道，你不一定非要“做什么”才“有用”。

这下换成格朗泰尔在编辑框里打了字又删，删了又打了。他在来回两次之后意识到了自己在干什么，于是索性关上了手机放弃回复公白飞。窗外的天色更阴沉了，但还没下雨。

格朗泰尔没什么工作的心情，更何况今天是周六，于是他拿起大速写本坐到了窗边看着街景画了起来。

一画就画到了看到那头熟悉的金发出现在街那头的转角的时候。乍一看到安灼拉，格朗泰尔没什么反应，毕竟在过去的一年里这样的情况并不少见，但几秒钟之后他想起了自己沉迷速写之前发生的事情，差点把铅笔笔尖戳断在厚实的纸面上。

雨还是没下下来，格朗泰尔能看到安灼拉手上的那把黑伞在他的手中稳稳地拿着，并没有被当成手杖那样在路上敲击。安灼拉的金发在阴沉的天幕下看起来是暗金色的，低沉但依旧不减尖锐地美着。格朗泰尔下意识地把手中的铅笔举到眼前，遥远地对着那个正朝这个方向走来的人影比了一下比例。

等到安灼拉走到能隐约看到表情的距离时，格朗泰尔起身，合上速写本往厨房走去。

晚餐格朗泰尔又做了豆焖肉。一般来说这种需要提前处理食材，没法想到就能做的料理格朗泰尔并不怎么喜欢做，而似乎这已经是他最近第二次做了，也不知道为什么。

安灼拉进公寓后没多说话，打了招呼之后就坐在起居室里看卷宗。他进屋后没多久，外面就传来了雨声，听声音似乎还挺大。格朗泰尔一边炒着洋葱和胡萝卜一边漫无边际地想着是不是因为太阳进了屋子，所以雨就毫无顾忌地落了。

做饭的时候很容易思路到处乱飞，此时此刻格朗泰尔非常不喜欢这一点，因为他发现自己很难不在等待汤汁炖煮的时候想起公白飞的最后一条消息。

那句话大概属于那种“听得懂也觉得有道理但细想似乎又想不通”的范畴。格朗泰尔心情烦躁地逼迫自己去想点别的，比如克隆人战争要完结了，而他一点都不想想起66号指令*……该死的，为什么他想什么都会顺便想到一些他“不想想起”的东西！

烦躁地做好晚饭，格朗泰尔在看到安灼拉走近餐桌边时那平静的面容时，总算是心情平和了一些。反正公白飞永远是对的，所以格朗泰尔决定不再去琢磨他的言下之意。

“豆焖肉是你的拿手菜吗，R？”

安灼拉在吃下一口之后忽然看起来颇有兴致地问，格朗泰尔被问了个措手不及，差点咬到自己的舌头：“啊？ 嘶……唔。没有啊？你为什么会这么觉得，是我做得太频繁了吗？”

“比起你做的其他料理，的确比较多。”可能是看到自己的提问让格朗泰尔差点咬舌头，安灼拉露出一丝抱歉的神情，“我没有不喜欢的意思，你的豆焖肉做得很不错——美味又常做，得出这是你的拿手菜这种结论也是情有可原吧。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼：“真是谢谢你的喜欢，这么被你夸下去我会自满的。”说罢他自己忍不住低声笑了起来，安灼拉似乎有点奇怪他为什么会笑，但也没忍住被格朗泰尔传染了笑意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *66号指令，星球大战前传第三部中的重要转折点，简单地可以理解为本来亲密合作的两个群体被不可抗力控制着突然开始相互厮杀。因为克隆人战争剧集的剧情线紧接着就是星战前传第三部，所以格朗泰尔会联想到。  
> *对了，之前在国内传得沸沸扬扬的英国卡车里出现冻死的亚洲人那个案子的的卡车司机前段时间认罪了，但毕竟这种人口走私案并不是这么简单的事情，司法程序中的“认罪”很多时候也不简简单单等同于“全是我干的”。如我之前提过的，现实中的这个案子并不是我文中的案子的参考，也不是原型，只是碰巧而已OTL  
> *第12节recap：  
> 安灼拉停下了手上的动作，抬眼看向格朗泰尔，铁灰蓝色的眼睛锐利又清澈。“如果你不是在开玩笑的话，我的回答是：我不介意。”  
> 格朗泰尔耸肩：“我其实没有在请求允许什么的，今天我的心理咨询师跟我聊到这个问题，烦扰我一整天了，所以我觉得还是说出来图个清静比较好。”  
> “明白了，”安灼拉点头，“我不会干涉你的选择。  
> “……对了，豆焖肉很美味。”  
> “谢谢。”格朗泰尔露出一个大大的笑容，“自从开始当你的‘私人厨师’，我愈发觉得自己以后就算被炒了也可以去开餐厅。”


	22. 22

“你还记得拉马克先生的事情吗？”他们吃了一会儿之后，安灼拉忽然说。

格朗泰尔手上的动作顿了一下，就像他的心脏重重地跳动了一下那样。“记得，我听古费说有新进展了？”

“是的，你先从古费那里听说倒也不奇怪，就是他律所的一位律师刚刚拿出了数目还不少的直接证据。”安灼拉微微点了一下头，“拉马克先生别无选择了，在现在这种情况下出庭，他绝对会被定罪的。”

“那你……”

格朗泰尔刚开口就被突然响起的门铃打断了。

“啊！我记得今天没人说要来我们这里……”格朗泰尔立刻望向手机确认没有什么来自朋友们的消息，一边急切地站起身往门口走去。

格朗泰尔对来者是谁一点都没数，但他打开门的那一刻同时感到了讶异与理所当然。

安灼拉的上司、导师，地检官让·马克西米利安·拉马克，以一种令人下意识想要尊敬的沉稳和好整以暇站在公寓门口。

“您好，是格朗泰尔先生吧，之前在办公室里有过一面之缘。”

“啊……”这还是格朗泰尔第一次与拉马克交谈，知道拉马克的存在是一回事，当面与其交谈则是另一回事，“您好，是来找安灼拉的么。”说着他侧身从门口让开，一边方便安灼拉看到来者，一边对安灼拉投去询问的眼神。毕竟这是安灼拉的公寓，是否让客人进门轮不到他来决定，更不用说对于这位在这个微妙的时刻出现的访客了。

“先生。”安灼拉从桌边站起了身，他冲格朗泰尔点点头，“请进。”

格朗泰尔接过拉马克手中滴着水的伞，回身放在伞架上。“我收拾一下桌子，然后就回我的房间去。两位请不用在意我。”

随便把餐桌上的餐具收到厨房并给自己拿了一小瓶蜂蜜酒后，虽然格朗泰尔心里非常想直接跑进他的卧室，但表面上还是努力维持着普通步速向他的卧室走去。他能感觉到另外两个人目送他的目光，平时并不在乎别人视线的格朗泰尔此时此刻明白了“如芒在背”是怎样的感觉。

小心地控制好自己关门声音的大小后，格朗泰尔长长松了一口气把自己扔到床上。他对于拉马克与安灼拉会谈什么一点兴趣都没有，他只希望拉马克这码事能赶快过去，然后他和安灼拉就能回到之前的那种合住生活了。

话说回来，拉马克给人的印象真的蛮好的，他身上有一种沉稳笃定的自信，倒也不奇怪安灼拉会如此敬重他的这位导师。这么一想格朗泰尔似乎能明白为什么安灼拉会想从他对自己的信仰关系中寻找他与拉马克的关系的参考了。哪怕安灼拉自身已经足够明确而坚定，也会乐于有一位志同道合的导师作为引导和参照么……

唔，鉴于现在这个情况也许不应该再用“志同道合”这个词了。格朗泰尔自顾自地耸耸肩，他在安灼拉问他之后不是没再想过那个问题，但关键是安灼拉对于他而言并不是一个“人生方向”或者类似的东西，所以无论怎么左思右想，格朗泰尔也找不出类比的方法。

这倒也对，他格朗泰尔的东西，怎么说也轮不上给安灼拉当参考。

格朗泰尔坐在床上一边刷新闻消息一边喝着蜂蜜酒，一瓶酒下去他一直没听到来客离去的关门声。不过蜂蜜酒喝起来也快就是了，格朗泰尔把空瓶子在床边放好，起身伸展了一下肢体。卧室窗外的夜色浓重，加上阴沉的雨，路灯都显得昏暗了起来。正当他打算打开电脑整理一下最近的稿子时，公寓大门打开又关上的声音隔着客房的门传了过来。

啊，离开了么。

格朗泰尔下意识地走向门的方向，并对自己说是这因为他需要出去再拿一瓶酒。

安灼拉站在外面的起居室里，面朝向公寓门，像是刚刚目送了拉马克出门，但他的神情却又像是在忍耐着什么。听到格朗泰尔出来的声响，他转头望向格朗泰尔：“抱歉让你不得不在房里呆了那么久。”

“没事，”格朗泰尔挥挥自己手中的空酒瓶，“我永远都是有酒就一切都好。”说罢他就往厨房走去。

他好奇拉马克这事儿是不是结束了吗，好奇。但他不想问，就像之前他觉得自己并不在乎拉马克来找安灼拉说什么一样，格朗泰尔要求自己不主动去问安灼拉事情，仔细想想这似乎有点毫不讲理的偏执在里面。

但毫无条件的信仰本身不就是偏执的么。格朗泰尔对着拉开的冰箱自嘲地叹了口气，又拿出了一瓶蜂蜜酒。

为了防止自己忍不住开口问安灼拉，格朗泰尔决定继续缩回自己房间里呆着。他又一次感觉到安灼拉目送着他回客房的眼神，弄得格朗泰尔几乎都要觉得安灼拉在期望他开口说什么了。

“R！”

格朗泰尔差点一头撞上客房门。

“啊？安灼拉，怎么？”格朗泰尔一手扶住门把手，一边维持一种“我没有被你刚刚喊我的那声惊到差点跳起来”的表情回头看向安灼拉。

安灼拉看起来像是轻松和焦躁的矛盾混合体，但他起码没有皱着眉：“你可能并不在意，但是……方才拉马克他，是来向我表达他相信他的行为是正确而正义的。”

“啊……”格朗泰尔放松了一些，他希望自己没有流露出类似于“我其实想问的但我没有问”的表情。其实安灼拉所说的内容他也不是没有猜到，对于安灼拉和拉马克他们来说，非工作时间来到下属的家里，只有可能是出于撇开工作因素的私人关系。考虑到拉马克很可能明天就要签下和解协议，选择这个时间点来向自己最予以厚望的手下剖白也是情理之中。

“这其实不是他第一次对我这么说了，这件事刚开始有风声的时候他就约我共进晚餐并说了差不多内容的话。”安灼拉继续说着，“他的行为是违法的，但我发现我无法不相信他坚信自己在做正确的事情，并希望得到我的理解，乃至认同。”

他该说什么？！格朗泰尔缓慢地转过身让自己面对安灼拉，安灼拉所说的都并没有令格朗泰尔惊讶，但他仍旧大脑里一片空白不知道能说什么以回应。

“他是我的导师，他教给了我太多东西。”安灼拉说着，下意识一般地向格朗泰尔走近，“不因为一个人的某部分而全盘否定一个人这种道理也都已经说烂了，但我……”

格朗泰尔惊恐地意识到安灼拉的话之间的逻辑已经不太明显了。“所以我猜刚才即便他百般解释——我相信他一定很雄辩——你也没有表达对他的认可？”

“没有，”安灼拉摇头，“之前那次没有，这次没有，以后应该也永远不可能。但我忍不住感到类似于难过的感情。他是我的导师，我无比敬仰的人，我以为……”

格朗泰尔意识到了什么。

“你没有反驳他，是不是。”

安灼拉的眼睛微微睁大了一些，他顿住了。

“在自己景仰喜欢的人面前无法出言否定对方什么的，应该挺常见的，很多时候可能甚至是下意识的事情……”格朗泰尔话还没说完，安灼拉就匆匆转身，丢下一个“抱歉”就跑向公寓大门，毫不犹豫地拉开门冲了出去。

由于所有人印象中的安灼拉都与“冲动”这个词沾不上边，所以格朗泰尔在原地愣了五秒钟才反应过来方才冲出去的安灼拉不是自己的幻想。

在追上去和留在这里之间犹豫时，格朗泰尔意识到安灼拉没带伞就出了门，他像是找到了借口一般快步走向门口，拿起两把伞和钥匙也离开了公寓。

虽然格朗泰尔根本不清楚拉马克和安灼拉会往哪个方向走，但他一下到街上就找到了那头在雨中依然令他难以挪开视线的金发。那个方向再远一点能看到一个不甚清楚的身影正举着伞站着，不出意外那就应该是被安灼拉叫住的拉马克。格朗泰尔意识到自己打着伞跑不快，索性收起了伞，两把伞一并拿在手里冲着那头金发跑过去。

说实话，格朗泰尔不喜欢在雨天出门，倒不是他讨厌雨天，只是下雨的时候在路上走很容易弄湿鞋子和裤脚，而那种感觉实在是令人不愉快罢了。比如现在，在不小的雨中跑步很快便打湿了他的运动鞋，粘人的湿意缠上了他，不过他没时间在意那个。

安灼拉已经追上了拉马克，前者还穿着色调明亮的居家套头衫和运动裤，在雨中显得格格不入。格朗泰尔加快了步子。

“……眼里我是什么样的，但我意识到我需要告诉你我为什么无法认同你。”

格朗泰尔在能听到那两人对话的距离停了下来，他不想再走近了。他理了理因为淋雨而贴在脸颊上的头发，安静地听着。

“并不是因为您违了法而我是个只知道遵纪守法的木头。您说有的时候，为了令坏人得到惩罚，好人也不得不做坏事。但如果如您所说，只追求‘为了令坏人得到惩罚’的结果，人就会开始抄近路，而人在抄近路的时候，就有可能迷失真相。

“不会有人永远正确，就像连法律都无法完全确保正义一样，您的判断也不可能全部都是无误的。您大概真的从未想过，那些被您掩盖或篡改了证据的案子里，会不会有无辜的人被您自以为是地定了罪。无法做到永远正确、永远达到理想中的结果并不致命，因为最重要的是追求真实的意志。”

雨声并不小，但格朗泰尔的耳中是那样地安静，就好像整个世界上只有安灼拉的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *抄近路那句化用了五部jojo的一句台词。补jojo到那里的时候我由于那里的台词与这段剧情的构思过于贴合而震惊，放在这里也算是一个错位的对阿帕基的怀念。


	23. 23

“我说这些并不是想说服您，先生。您仍是我的导师，我对您教导我的一切心怀感激。”

格朗泰尔看不太清拉马克的表情。拉马克沉默了一会儿后开口：“谢谢你告诉我你的想法，安灼拉。你的未来一定会充满光明吧。”

安灼拉点了点头：“那么再见，先生。”

似乎已经可以被称作前地检官的拉马克也点头回敬，安灼拉目送着对方转身后才自己也转过身。回头看到格朗泰尔时他似乎被吓了一跳：

“R？”他看到格朗泰尔手中的伞，“你怎么……你为什么不打伞？”

格朗泰尔这才如梦初醒一般递给安灼拉一把伞，自己打开了另一把。刚刚听安灼拉说那段话时的感觉就好像每次看安灼拉上庭时的感觉，但好像又多了点什么。

安灼拉浅蓝色的套头衫淋了雨几乎要变成正蓝色的，头发也因为沾了雨水而一缕缕贴在头上。他接过自己的那把黑伞撑开，“谢谢你还追上来送伞。”

“啊……怕你淋雨感冒嘛，”格朗泰尔笑了起来，“我这个同居人可是要保证你的健康的。”

安灼拉望着格朗泰尔，眼里带着点迷惑又带着点笑意：“你知道以我的体质，这么短的路我是不可能会因为淋雨而感冒的吧。而且你来送伞倒是自己把伞打好啊。”

格朗泰尔又尴尬地笑笑，没再说什么，真要说的话他大概是有那么一点点心虚的。两人各自打着伞沉默地并肩往回走，格朗泰尔感觉这段路莫名地漫长，脚底的湿意似乎被无限放大。

“拉马克的事情就算结束了？”格朗泰尔忍不住要说点什么将自己的注意力从脚底那惹人烦的感觉上挪开。

“结束了。”安灼拉立刻就回答了这个问题，格朗泰尔侧头看着他仍望着前方的视线，感觉安灼拉所说的“结束”包含了一些更深的意味。

“啊，格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉忽然在离他们公寓楼几步远的地方停了下来，格朗泰尔也跟着停住。对方收回远望的视线，认真地看着格朗泰尔，令后者立刻忘记了片刻前还在脑内抱怨着的沾湿了的鞋子。

“谢谢你。”

格朗泰尔乐了：“你不用一再感谢我给你送伞，阿波罗。”

安灼拉垂了一下目光，像是在思考怎么表达自己的意思，随即他再次开口，铁灰蓝色的眸子平静而坦诚：“谢谢你的存在。”

时间像是如同雨丝一样被拉长，格朗泰尔愣愣地看着面前的安灼拉，根本无法确定对方的感谢到底是什么意思。而安灼拉却像是自觉对话已经告一段落，继续往回走了。格朗泰尔算得上不知所措地紧随其后，两个人就这样回到了公寓。先进门的安灼拉顺手接过格朗泰尔的伞收在了门边的伞架上，然后就往卧室的方向走去，一边走一边脱下套头衫，很明显是要去换湿掉的衣服。

等等，对于安灼拉来说好像一切回归平常了！格朗泰尔感到莫名的惊慌，他总觉得好像还有什么没交代的事情，而这种感觉的源头是安灼拉那句没头没尾的感谢！格朗泰尔内心烦躁动作机械地换下鞋，脱下湿了的袜子提在手中。直起身子的时候他的视线掠过正竖在伞架里滴着水的两把伞。

……

管他是什么意思呢。

安灼拉换了一身干燥的衣服再次走出来的时候，就看到格朗泰尔拎着一双湿袜子还站在门口的鞋垫边失神，他刚想开口问怎么了，就看到格朗泰尔那在灯光下清透的蓝眼睛望向他，找到了焦距。

“我会随你跑进雨里，雪里，光里，暗里。

“所以安灼拉，你不必感谢我的存在。我只需要你允许我的存在。”

作为誓言对象的安灼拉愣了一秒，然后露出一个微笑，大步走近了格朗泰尔。在这个明亮温暖的公寓里，头发还潮湿着的安灼拉向他的同居人、一手还拿着湿袜子的格朗泰尔伸出了手。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 写完了。出于我对自己表达能力的担忧，我废话一些本文涵义：  
> 简单来说这篇探索了现代AU下三十多岁收敛了锋芒的ER两人是否能在保留R对E的无条件信仰的前提下像普通室友那样一起生活的可能性。花了不少篇幅解释为什么这篇的E和R“不那么原著”（E没有在现代搭街垒，而R也没有颓废到能分分钟猝死之类的），因为私以为原著里的ER如果直接原封不动放到现代，只给他们去除十九世纪初动荡的法国这个背景，肯定不可能像这篇里这样平稳地共处生活，是连熟人都当不上的，所以花篇幅解释其实也是在说服自己[笑]。  
> 这篇里ER的关系则大概可以这么理解：R从开始的在远处望着E，到谨慎地与E同住，再到忍不住想为E做点什么但又觉得自己无能，最后放弃思考既然E需要他的存在那他就永远都会在——总算是心安理得地接受了自己站在信仰身边的这个位置。E的话，在同住之前好像一直没对R有太多留意，同住最初的谨慎之后，好像就一直挺开心有R同住呢[笑]，他被动地越来越了解R，并自然而然地一步步接纳了R。  
> 文题I’ll Follow You into the Rain，改自I’ll Follow You into the Dark，一方面是字面意义上的R冲进了雨里给E送伞，另一方面是R允许了自己那追随E的欲望，（好土啊我起文名总是这么土）。不过写到最后I’ll Follow You into the Dark还是自然而然溜了出来[笑]。
> 
> 其实这篇完全偏离了开这个脑洞的初衷：性转Company的Getting Married Today后追着未婚夫Paul冲进雨里送伞的恐婚Jamie。虽然冲进雨里这部分没变，但办婚礼的人甚至已经变成小马和珂赛特了啊！我为什么总是把可爱脑洞写成枯燥乏味的正剧！  
> 之前特工AU那篇ER讨论的是R对E的信仰的建立，这篇讨论的则是R如何消化他对E的信仰，以及E对R的信仰的接受。我还想写一篇科幻/赛博朋克AU讨论R对E的信仰的特殊性和由此引发的对于E来说的R的特殊性。但短期内应该是不会写这第三篇了，写中长篇于我太消磨热情，全靠对cp和原作的热爱才勉强能撑下来这样子。  
> 之后可能会有这篇的外一篇或者番外，会写英巡大悲1819卡的梗的ER短篇，跟Put the Guitar Down一个系列的那种。  
> 以上。
> 
> 蛇  
> 于20年五月


	24. 外一篇 “Getting Married Today”

“你们真不考虑结个婚？”

在庆祝古费拉克与公白飞登记结婚的聚会上，古费拉克一手揽着格朗泰尔一手揽着安灼拉，觍着脸如是问。

这位新郎喝的有点多，不过大家都知道古费拉克清醒的时候大概也能说出同样的话来。此发言令古费拉克身后正喝着香槟的马吕斯一个没忍住把嘴里的酒喷了出来。马律师身边的巴阿雷堪堪躲过这一攻击，并抱怨：“看在上帝的份上，你都已经是五岁小公主的父亲了，怎么还这么一惊一乍的？”

“请不要告诉我我是最后一个知道安灼拉和R在一起了的！我知道我有的时候非常迟钝但是我……”马吕斯甚至顾不得拿纸巾擦嘴就嚷了起来。可惜他话还没能说完，就被额头爆井字的格朗泰尔给捂住了嘴。

在过去的这些年里，格朗泰尔已经习惯了朋友们拿他与安灼拉的同居关系开玩笑。最开始一两年这种玩笑的确有引起他的焦虑和思前想后，有一次差点导致他搬走。但如今，格朗泰尔已经完全习惯了，不过他不确定这算不算得上是好事……

“马吕斯，我有没有跟你说过你的天真时常令我觉得可爱。”格朗泰尔捂着马吕斯的嘴巴，一边皮笑肉不笑地看向古费拉克。

古费拉克露出一个大大的笑容：“结婚多好啊，可以开趴体！”

“飞儿，你不觉得你的丈夫跟你结婚的原因是有理由搞聚会这一点很有问题吗。”格朗泰尔保持着皮笑肉不笑地看向不远处的公白飞。

公白飞只是耸耸肩，走近来把古费拉进怀里以让他放开安灼拉和格朗泰尔。“是否登记结婚对我们来说的确没有什么区别，形式上的东西我们很多年前就有了。”——公白飞指大约的是他与古费拉克无名指上的那对戒指——“我们忽然决定登记结婚，最一开始的原因的确是大概一周前古费抱怨最近我们都没什么理由把大家聚到一起开心开心了。”

马吕斯又喷出了一口香槟。今晚剩下的时间里大概除了珂赛特以外，不会有别人还愿意近马吕斯身旁了。

安灼拉没什么特别的反应，他被公白飞解救后只是无奈地摇摇头。与格朗泰尔一样，这些年里他也已经习惯了大家的玩笑，毕竟就真的单纯是在开玩笑。他们这群朋友里各式各样的亲密关系都有，怎么说都不会觉得安灼拉与格朗泰尔的同居关系有什么好置喙的。

但说到“催婚”这事儿，格朗泰尔颇有兴味地想，好些年前令自己与安灼拉开始同居的契机，好像就是“催婚”。格朗泰尔一时间陷入了回忆中，那都已经是好些年前的事情了，回想起来有些吃力。他一边慢悠悠地给自己舀着潘趣酒（弗以伊调制的潘趣酒是一绝，多年来他们聚会的潘趣酒都是由他包办的）一边想着，导致他被催促赶快到沙发这边来不然大家就不等他开始放电影了。

——在庆祝登记结婚的小聚会上放一部讲述离婚的电影，真有他们的。

这不是一部新片子了，它当年的风评很好，娓娓道来一对曾经相爱并为对方全心付出的夫妻如何一步步走向离别的故事。不过他们一群人很少在聚会的时候看这种电影，自己在家看过这部电影的也只有热安和他的女友艾米丽，而他们两人表示不介意与大家一起再看一遍。

——聚众看爱情文艺片，真有他们的。

格朗泰尔在心里笑着，端着潘趣酒加入了在电视前坐了一层又一层的朋友们。热安与安灼拉之间有个留给他的位置，格朗泰尔愉快地挤了进去。

“谁能提醒我一下我们为什么会看这部片子来着？”巴阿雷嘟哝。

古费拉克白了他一眼：“知己知彼，百战不殆。这种讲述离婚的电影，多适合在结婚第一天看！”

古费拉克话音刚落，一圈人陷入微妙的安静之中。如果此时有人从电视机的位置看向这一群朋友的话，大概能看到除了古费拉克之外的所有人眼里都带着“今天他结婚，就不跟他计较了”的意思。

他们这天闹腾到夜色已然过了最浓重的时刻。哪怕是本质悲伤的电影，一群朋友一起看，似乎也没那么难过了，毕竟难受的时候左边右边都有肩膀可以靠。

以及，巴阿雷看睡着了。

一半的人选择在古费拉克和公白飞家过夜（古费拉克：“今晚是我的新婚之夜哎！你们竟然忍心！”），另一半开车来且有人没喝酒的则驾车离开。安灼拉先下楼启动车子，而公白飞穿着睡衣，执意要送格朗泰尔下楼，后者猜到公白飞可能是有什么话想说。

“其实古费的建议也不是那么不可理喻。”公白飞平静认真地说。

……

当公白飞认真地建议一件事的时候，那件事一定是值得做的。也正因为如此，格朗泰尔很难忍住自己惊讶地张开嘴的动作。

公白飞一直是他们这群朋友中最沉稳平和的人，并且他早早留起了薄薄的络腮胡，这就导致这么多年来，公白飞的样子似乎都没怎么变。在走廊暗淡的灯光下回望着公白飞的这一刻，格朗泰尔忽然想起来，七八年前就是公白飞提出安灼拉需要找个人同住帮他调节饮食起居的。

“你知道，基于爱情而结婚的这种概念，是近代才得以强化起来的。无论是经济还是后代因素，曾经都是超越所谓的‘爱情’的婚姻的目的。啊，我长话短说吧，拘泥于结婚的普遍含义其实没什么必要，这个想必你也不是不知道，只是你大概没想过施行在自己身上？”公白飞推开公寓楼大门，“当然，你大可不必真的遵循我的建议的字面意义。晚安，R。”说罢，他好像想起了什么似的，嗤笑了一声。

格朗泰尔抱了一下公白飞：“晚安，我亲爱的飞儿，新婚快乐。”他冲公白飞挤了挤眼，这才走向街边的雷诺。

“我有没有跟你说过我时而觉得我们的关系就像是一个厨师找了位司机，或者一个司机找了位厨师。”格朗泰尔在副驾驶座上坐好后，打趣道。

安灼拉微眯起眼睛，但他很快便理解了格朗泰尔的意思，轻声笑了起来：“互利共赢。”

格朗泰尔没再说什么而是望向了窗外，但怎奈凌晨的街上没有什么可以分散他注意力的事情，所以他的思绪总是萦绕在方才公白飞的话上。格朗泰尔轻轻叹了口气。

“刚才跟公白飞道别的时候，他建议我们真的考虑一下古费拉克的‘建议’。”

“结婚的那个？”安灼拉的声音略微有那么一点提高，格朗泰尔差点因此笑出声。安灼拉的手指在方向盘上敲击着：“好吧，我似乎也不是不能理解飞儿的意思，只是……”

“只是这实在是太古怪了，对吧？”格朗泰尔下意识地解下手腕上的发绳，把半长的头发扎了起来。

安灼拉沉默了一会儿，在下一个红灯的时候他开口：“我思考了一下，结婚获得的权益我们基本上都不需要。”

格朗泰尔又忍不住想要惊讶地张开嘴了，认真的吗？刚刚安灼拉没说话是因为他在回想法律条文？而这种“如果有需要的权益我们结个婚也未尝不可”的潜台词又是什么情况？“的确如此，所以我们的这些朋友里没几个人结婚啊。”

“但古费拉克与公白飞还是结了婚。”安灼拉认真地说。格朗泰尔实在没法不感到诡异的错位感，他到底是为什么会在跟安灼拉讨论结婚与否这种事情？今天弗以伊是不是在潘趣酒里加了什么啊！

“你为什么要……这么认真地思考结不结婚啊安灼拉。”格朗泰尔打量着他的司机的侧脸，试图找出一丝开玩笑的痕迹。

很可惜，安灼拉也正在此时转头望向了格朗泰尔，他铁灰蓝色的眼睛里是如常的认真。“毕竟是飞儿的话，总要好好思量一下才好。”

格朗泰尔投降，毕竟他也是这么想的。只是，跟安灼拉面对面讨论这个问题，还是过于诡异了。“我也是这么觉得的啦，但这也太古怪了。我跟你，谈论，结婚？！”尤达在上，格朗泰尔说“结婚”这个词已经要说麻木了。

“啊……”安灼拉沉吟着，正好绿灯亮起，他踩下油门驱使车子向前。这给他们俩之间带来了一段时间的沉默，格朗泰尔倒没因此感到不安或者焦躁。雷诺平稳地行驶在安静的马路上，这为格朗泰尔更添了一分平静。

登上他们的公寓楼阶梯的时候，安灼拉再一次开口，带着思索后的沉稳：“婚姻不一定非要意味着恋爱关系的一种表现，婚姻关系带来的家庭关系是一种共同生活相互协助的关系，哪怕从法律条文上来看也是如此的。那样的关系跟我们当下的关系比起来大概只多了性生活。”

格朗泰尔差点从楼梯上摔下去。

“安灼拉！”格朗泰尔勉强稳住步子，他能感觉到自己的劲动脉在突突地跳。被喊了名字的人停下脚步，带着点迷惑回头望向格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔决定得赶快在咬到舌头之前把自己接下来要说的话说出口：“我觉得我需要明确地说一句：我虽然全身心地信仰着你，但我对你没有性冲动！额，狭义的那种。”

安灼拉微微眯起眼睛，显得更加迷惑了：“我对你没有那样的误会，R。而且，我虽然对普世意义上的恋爱关系没有兴趣，但我是能意识到别人的性方面的欲望的。”

格朗泰尔望着安灼拉的脸出神了一秒钟，全世界能用这样的神态说出这样的话的，大概只有安灼拉了吧。

念及至此，好像有些事情似乎也没那么诡异了。

“R，你还好吗？”

“不好！”格朗泰尔用一种歇斯底里得他自己都有点绝望的声音说（也许是尖叫），“我昨晚忘记把橙汁放进冰箱所以它现在是温的，我还烤焦了面包，这绝对是我‘不好’的证据。”

“R……”

“天哪这股焦味……我不会弄响烟雾报警器吧，该死。如果今天……”

“R！”

格朗泰尔一惊，回头看到已经穿着衬衫和西裤的安灼拉站在厨房与餐厅之间的隔断吧台边，表情混合着严肃与迷惑：“你从没这样子过，R，如果我知道提议去签民事互助契约*会让你这个样子，我可能就不会开口了。”

“我也不知道我为什么会这样！”格朗泰尔把烤焦的两片面包重重地扔进垃圾桶，“你也记得你提议民事互助契约时我没什么过激的反应，对吧？今天早上，今天早上……去登记之前的焦虑吗？”

安灼拉走近了两步，语调是与格朗泰尔截然相反的平稳：“如果是固定的关系令你觉得焦虑的话，我能理解的，我们也可以不去市政厅了。但其实，这并不会给我们带来什么改变。”

“我知道！”格朗泰尔的双手大力拍到料理台的大理石表面上，“对不起，我真是太莫名其妙了。这也是我愿意的事情，我可以确定。”

“你无须为自己无法控制的情绪而道歉，R。”安灼拉走到了格朗泰尔身边，一手轻轻搭上了他的肩，“常温的橙汁也不会毒死人。”

格朗泰尔扭头看着安灼拉，虽然这已经不是第一次了，但他依旧挺难适应安灼拉也会开玩笑了这件事（虽然他的玩笑都不怎么好笑）。但他那毫无道理的焦虑的确平息了一些，格朗泰尔在松了口气的同时不由得感到了清晰的不安：

他越来越受安灼拉的影响了。

是，安灼拉很久之前开始就是他的信仰了，是他相信这个世界还有救的原因，或者这个世界没救但安灼拉还存在于这个世界上所以世界值得，之类的。但现在这种影响，是更……直接的。安灼拉可以安抚他的焦虑，可以令他感到生活中微小的快乐，可以在他恼火于编辑的诡异要求时用话语令他冷静下来。

格朗泰尔初识安灼拉的时候从未想过他会与面前这个人走到这一步，哪怕他开始与安灼拉同住的时候也没有料想过。

……但那不重要，他本来就是个随遇而安的人，不是吗。

格朗泰尔觉得她肩上的那只手就好似是他的锚。

于是格朗泰尔让自己紧绷的肩膀放松了下来。

“恭喜你，格朗泰尔，我为你高兴，非常、非常为你高兴。”

格朗泰尔点头致意：“谢谢，我甚至有种你比我还高兴的印象。”

红发的女咨询师露出一个愉快的笑容：“我总是会为我的客户们心理状态改善的进展而开心，更不用说是我意料之外的进展了。”

“意料之外？我还以为唐娜无所不知呢。”

唐娜撅起嘴，这个动作令她看起来忽然少女起来：“我可是四个月没见你了，格朗泰尔，我的无所不知是建立在持续观察的基础上的。”说罢，她的神情转为严肃，“我以比听说你与安灼拉登记了民事互助契约还要高兴的心情告诉你，格朗泰尔，我判断你已经不需要我的服务了，如果你也觉得没问题的话，我们的咨询关系可以今天正式结束。”

格朗泰尔挑眉：“这么突然？早知道我就早些跟安灼拉‘结婚’了。”

“你这么想摆脱我的吗，你可是我最长久的客户之一！”唐娜假意抹了抹眼角不存在的眼泪，“如果我今天表现得不够专业的话，还请你务必要原谅我，我实在是太愉快了。”

“能让美丽的女士感到快乐是我的荣幸。”格朗泰尔眨眨眼。

“你可别想勾引我，就算我们今天就结束我们的咨询关系，在两年内我们也都不能发展与性有关的亲密关系。”唐娜头也不抬地在手里的笔记本上写着什么，写完后，她抬头向格朗泰尔回敬了一个媚眼。

“再说了，我可是有心上人的，我们指日就要结婚了。”

“最近所有人都在结婚吗？！”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *民事互助契约：Pacte civil de solidarité，缩写PACS，就是民事结合。  
> *是的，我最终还是写了Getting Married Today那段的剧情，我开心了。


End file.
